MALDAD
by BellaBlack31
Summary: Sinopsis Este es el reportaje que he querido escribir toda mi vida. Su protagonista: Lena Luthor. Pero, a pesar de su apellido, la empresaria más rica y codiciada de Chicago no tiene nada de santa. Lena esconde secretos muy oscuros y estoy decidida a desenmascararla para salvar mi puesto de trabajo. Pero nunca creí que sería ella quien revelaría mi verdadero yo…
1. 1El trabajo ideal

Maldad Libro 1

Sinopsis

Este es el reportaje que he querido escribir toda mi vida. Su protagonista: Lena Luthor.

Pero, a pesar de su apellido, la empresaria más rica y codiciada de Chicago no tiene nada de santa.

Lena esconde secretos muy oscuros y estoy decidida a desenmascararla para salvar mi puesto de trabajo.

Pero nunca creí que sería ella quien revelaría mi verdadero yo…

** trabajo ideal**

Esta mañana he entrado en la oficina de Cat segura de que iba a despedirme. En realidad, eso no es responsabilidad de mi jefa. Esa tarea recae en Recursos Humanos, pero se han cargado este departamento. CatCo, la revista para la que he escrito, a la que me he dedicado en cuerpo y alma desde que me gradué en la universidad, pende de un hilo.

Cuando solo he dado tres pasos en el interior de la sala desordenada, atestada de revistas viejas, nuestras y de la competencia, noto el desayuno (un café con dos azucarillos y una tostada de trigo integral con mermelada de fresa) como si fuera una piedra en el estómago.

Sin ni siquiera levantar la vista de la carpeta que tiene en la mano, Cat señala la silla que tiene enfrente.

—Kara, siéntate.

Me siento en silencio mientras se me ocurren un millar de cosas que decir: puedo hacerlo mejor; puedo hacer más; deja que haga más, dos artículos a la semana en vez de uno. Hasta se me pasa por la cabeza lo siguiente: trabajaré gratis mientras sea necesario.

No puedo permitirme trabajar sin cobrar. Vivo de alquiler, todavía estoy pagando el préstamo que pedí para financiar mis estudios, tengo una madre a la que quiero con problemas de salud y sin seguro médico. Pero me encanta mi trabajo. No quiero perderlo. Siempre he querido ser lo que soy ahora, en este momento, cuando mi destino recae en ella.

Así que aquí estoy, sentada, con miedo y una sensación de pérdida inminente mientras espero que Cat baje su carpeta y me preste atención.

Cuando nos miramos, me pregunto si la próxima historia de mi vida que contaré es la de mi despido.

Me encantan las historias. Cómo moldean nuestra vida. Cómo marcan a personas que ni siquiera nos conocen. Cómo pueden impactarnos hasta cuando un acontecimiento no nos ha ocurrido exactamente en primera persona.

De lo primero de lo que me enamoré fue de las palabras que mi madre y mi abuela me decían sobre mi padre. Gracias a esas palabras entendí que no tuve un padre en la vida real. Las organicé por grupos y memoricé las historias que formaban. Dónde había llevado a mi madre en su primera cita (un restaurante japonés), si su risa era divertida (lo era) o cuál era su bebida preferida (Dr Pepper). Crecí fascinada por las historias, todos los hechos y detalles que me permitían dar forma, en mi mente, a los recuerdos de mi padre, que me han acompañado toda la vida.

Mis tías me decían que soñaba cuando afirmaba que quería que las palabras fueran mi profesión, pero mi madre citaba una y otra vez a la madre de Picasso:

—La madre de Picasso le dijo que, si se alistaba en el ejército, sería general; que, si se hacía monje, llegaría a papa. En vez de eso, fue pintor y se convirtió en Picasso. Eso es lo que siento cuando pienso en ti. Así que, Kara, haz lo que desees hacer.

—Le echaría más ganas si tú también hicieras lo que deseas —le contestaba siempre, abatida por ella.

—Lo que yo deseo es cuidarte —me respondía.

Es una pintora magnífica, pero nadie lo cree, excepto yo y una pequeña galería que quebró meses después de abrir. Por ello, mi madre tiene un trabajo normal y la Picasso que lleva dentro está silente.

Pero ha sacrificado mucho para ofrecerme una educación y más cosas. Como soy un poco tímida con los desconocidos, muchos de mis maestros no me animaron. Ninguno creía que tuviera agallas para dedicarme al periodismo extremo, así que me aferré a lo único que pude: a la motivación de mi madre y a su fe en mí.

Llevo trabajando en CatCo casi dos años. Los recortes en la empresa empezaron hace más de tres meses, mis compañeros y yo tememos ser los próximos. Todos, yo incluida, estamos dando el ciento diez por ciento de nosotros. Pero, para un negocio inestable, no es suficiente. Por lo visto, la única manera de salvar CatCo es una gran inversión que no parece llegar o publicar historias mucho mejores que las que hemos estado ofreciendo.

Cuando Cat abre la boca para hablar, temo escuchar las palabras

«Tenemos que despedirte». Yo ya estoy pensando en una historia, una idea, puedo justificar mi próxima columna, algo atrevido que pueda dar a conocernos y que de algún modo me permita aferrarme a mi trabajo un poco más.

—He estado pensando en ti, Kara —dice—. ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

—Eh… ¿Saliendo con alguien? No.

—Bien, ¡eso es justo lo que quería oír! —Aparta los papeles a un lado, saca una de las revistas del estante y la deja caer en el escritorio que nos separa—. Verás, tengo que proponerte algo. Puede que requiera que dejes a un lado tus principios. A la larga, creo que te resultará gratificante. —Me muestra una vieja revista con una sonrisa triste en los labios.

—Este fue nuestro primer número. Hace quince años.

—¡Me encanta! —exclamo.

—Sé que sí. Siempre te han interesado nuestros comienzos. Por eso me gustas, Kara —dice sin un atisbo de calidez en la voz. Parece que solo constata un hecho—. ¿Sabes? Antes CatCo representaba algo. Durante todos esos años, no tuvimos miedo de romper las reglas, de aventurarnos donde otras revistas no lo hacían. Tú eres la única que parece haber preservado ese espíritu. La columna «Sin pelos en la lengua» siempre es la que obtiene más comentarios. Te centras en las tendencias y das tu cruda opinión, sin filtros. Hasta cuando la gente no está de acuerdo contigo, te respeta porque escribes con honestidad. Supongo que por eso ahora estás en mi oficina, en vez de Victoria. —Señala con la barbilla la salida, donde mi mayor contrincante, Victoria, debe de estar ocupada en su cubículo.

Vicky. Es la otra trabajadora estrella de CatCo, de alguna forma, siempre se las apaña para destacar más que yo. No quiero enemistarme con Victoria, pero, al parecer, hay un concurso de popularidad en el que no me he inscrito. Parece muy feliz siempre que a Cat no le gusta lo que redacto y a veces soy incapaz de escribir ni una palabra solo porque me preocupa con qué va a salir Victoria.

—Verás, estoy pensando en meter cizaña. Si queremos mantenernos en el negocio, está claro que necesitamos algo más drástico. Algo para que CatCo llame la atención de la gente. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Estoy de acuerdo. Si hay algo que le dé vida a CatCo…

—Lo estamos haciendo muy mal, todos hemos crecido asustados; todos informamos desde lugares seguros y atemorizados, temerosos de pulsar el botón por si explotamos. Nos estamos marchitando. Necesitamos escribir sobre temas que nos asusten, nos fascinen… nadie fascina a esta ciudad más que los solteros y las solteras multimillonarias. ¿Sabes de quiénes estoy hablando?

—¿Los canallas que solo utilizan a las personas como diversión momentánea? - Retuerce los labios.

—De hecho, hablo de la peor de todas. —Saca otra revista. Observo la portada, en la que pone «¿Santa o Demonio?».

—Lena Luthor —susurro.

—¿Quién si no?

La mujer que me devuelve la mirada tiene un rostro hecho a la perfección, unos labios bonitos y unos ojos más verdes que el culo de una botella de vino. Tiene una sonrisa traviesa. La portada dice que le gusta causar problemas, pero por, sobre todo, salirse con la suya. Pero también hay algo impenetrable y muy frío en su mirada. Oh, sí, esos ojos verdes son de hielo verde.

—He oído hablar de ella —admito, y empiezo a ponerme nerviosa—. En realidad, no estaría viva en Chicago si no lo hubiera hecho.

Dicen que es despiadada. Una completa canalla, irónicamente con las mujeres, ya que no se le ha conocido algún hombre o galán de turno.

Tan ambiciosa que avergonzaría al rey Midas. Oh, sí. Dicen que Luthor no descansará hasta que se adueñe del mundo.

—Victoria cree que eres demasiado joven e inexperta para embarcarte en un proyecto tan arriesgado, Kara. Pero estás soltera y ella, no.

—Cat, sabes lo mucho que disfruto escribiendo sobre tendencias, pero también que lo que de verdad quiero es escribir historias más importantes, historias sobre las casas de la gente, la seguridad. Quiero tener esa oportunidad y, si esta es la forma de conseguirla, entonces no te decepcionaré. ¿Qué tipo de historia ves para ella?

—Desenmascararla. —Sonríe—. Una historia con cotilleos sabrosos sobre ella. Estoy pensando en cuatro cosas en concreto: ¿Cómo consigue mantener la calma y el control todo el tiempo? ¿Qué trato tiene con su padre? ¿Qué papel representan todas esas mujeres en su vida? Y ¿por qué tiene esa evidente obsesión por hacer las cosas de cuatro en cuatro? Ahora bien — dice mientras da un golpe en el escritorio para añadir énfasis—, para conseguir la información… Seamos honestas, Kara: debes intentar acercarte. Miente, mentirijillas piadosas. Entra en su mundo. Luthor no es una mujer a la que se pueda acceder con facilidad, por eso nadie ha sido capaz de averiguar ni una de estas cosas, mucho menos las cuatro.

La he estado escuchando. Tengo muchísima curiosidad. Pero he empezado a inquietarme. Miente. Mentirijillas piadosas. La verdad es que he mentido alguna vez. Soy humana. He hecho cosas buenas y malas, pero prefiero inclinarme por lo correcto. Me gusta dormir tranquila, gracias. Pero esta es la oportunidad que he esperado desde que empecé la universidad.

—Y si Luthor quiere algo más de ti —continúa Cat—, entonces estate preparada. Puede que tengas que darle algo más. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

—Eso creo —contesto, pero sueno mucho más segura de lo que estoy. Es que… no estoy segura de cuántas oportunidades como esta tendré. Nunca podré dedicarme a informar de cosas que son importantes para mí si no hago un esfuerzo más grande para que me escuchen. Abordar un tema que fascina al público tanto me dará voz, y deseo muchísimo esa voz.

—¿Crees que puedes hacerlo? O… —Echa un vistazo fuera.

No. No puedo soportar que Victoria consiga la historia. No es un mal trago por el que quiera pasar. De hecho, es un mal trago de verdad y no quiero pasarlo.

—Lo haré. Estoy ansiosa. Quiero una buena historia —le aseguro a Cat.

—Siempre podemos esperar y encontrarte otra buena historia, Kara — dice, haciendo ahora del abogado del diablo.

—Lo haré. Ahora ella es mi historia.

—Ella es la historia de Chicago. La niña mimada y soberbia de Chicago. Hay que manejarla con cuidado.

—Ella es la historia que quiero contar —insisto.

—Eso es lo que me gusta escuchar. —Se ríe—. Kara, eres preciosa. Una muñeca. Eres divertida y trabajas duro, lo das todo, pero para lo que has vivido, todavía eres inocente. Llevas aquí dos años y ya te esforzabas antes de graduarte. Sin embargo, aún eres una niña que juega en un mundo de adultos. Eres demasiado joven para saber que hay protocolos sobre cómo tratar con los ricos de la ciudad.

—Sé que, por lo general, satisfacemos a los ricos.

—Solo recuerda que Luthor podría acabar con la revista. No puede verlo venir. Para cuando lo haga, su rostro estará ya en los quioscos.

—No me pillará —murmuro.

—Vale, Kara, pero quiero revelaciones íntimas. Quiero todos los detalles. Quiero ponerme en su piel y vivir su día a día. ¿Cómo es ser ella? Tú vas a decírselo a toda la ciudad. —Sonríe con alegría y enciende el ordenador con un movimiento del ratón—. Espero con ansia escuchar todo eso. Así que vete ya, Kara. Encuentra la historia de la historia y escríbela.

Me siento muy aturdida y entusiasmada, estoy eufórica cuando me dirijo a la puerta y casi tiemblo porque necesito ponerme a trabajar.

—Kara —dice mientras abro la puerta de cristal con un nudo en el estómago. Asiente con la cabeza—. Creo en ti, Kara.

Me quedo ahí, pasmada porque, al fin, confía en mí. No esperaba que esa confianza llegara junto con un miedo tremendo al fracaso.

—Gracias por la oportunidad, Cat —susurro.

—Oh, una última cosa. Por norma general, la prensa no puede acceder a Luthor. Pero ha habido excepciones y creo que tengo una idea que quizá podría funcionar. Échale un vistazo a su nueva red social, Interface. Úsala para acercarte. Puede que no le guste la prensa, pero es una mujer de negocios y nos utilizará para sacar provecho.

Asiento con la cabeza con algo de seguridad en mí misma, un montón de dudas, en cuanto estoy fuera, respiro con nerviosismo.

Vale, Danvers. Céntrate y manos a la obra.

He conseguido tanta información de Luthor que me envío correos electrónicos a mí misma con decenas y decenas de enlaces para continuar con la investigación esta noche en mi apartamento. Llamo a su oficina y hablo con una representante para pedirle una entrevista. Me asegura que ya se pondrán en contacto conmigo. Cruzo los dedos y digo:

—Gracias. Estoy disponible a cualquier hora. Mi jefa está muy emocionada por publicar un artículo sobre la última empresa de la señora Luthor.

Una vez terminado el día, me dirijo a casa. Vivo cerca de la empresa Blommer Chocolate, en el barrio de Fulton River. Me levanto oliendo a chocolate. Mi edificio tiene cinco plantas y está situado en el límite del centro.

A veces me resulta difícil creer que estoy viviendo mi sueño o, al menos, la mitad de él. Quería el maletín, el teléfono móvil, los tacones, la chaqueta y la falda a juego. Quería ser lo bastante independiente como para comprarle a mi madre el coche de sus sueños y una casa propia de donde no la puedan desahuciar porque no pueda pagar el alquiler. Todavía quiero todo eso.

Por desgracia, mi oficio es complicado. Trabajaba por cuenta propia antes de haber acabado la carrera, no tenía ingresos estables. Dependes de tu musa para vivir y no siempre te da ideas. Entonces respondí a un anuncio del Chicago Tribune. CatCo estaba buscando columnistas semanales para temas de moda, sexo y citas, innovación, consejos de decoración y hasta descubrimientos de mascotas elegantes. La oficina ocupaba dos plantas de un edificio antiguo del centro y difícilmente representaba el ambiente empresarial que me había imaginado.

La planta superior está llena de periodistas en sus escritorios. El suelo es de madera y las oficinas editoriales están salpicadas de colores brillantes y cojines de satén, siempre llenas del zumbido de los teléfonos y el parloteo de la gente. En vez de los trajes de negocios que me imaginaba que me pondría para trabajar, escribo con una camiseta holgada con un eslogan moderno y un par de calcetines con la palabra Creo inscrita en los dedos. Es una locura de revista, tan loca como algunas de las historias y columnas que publicamos…, y me encanta.

Pero los blogueros nos están dejando sin trabajo; nuestra tirada disminuye por momentos. CatCo necesita algo innovador y estoy desesperada por demostrarle a mi jefa que puedo conseguirlo.

—¡Nia! —llamo a mi compañera de piso cuando entro en la vivienda de dos dormitorios.

—¡Estamos aquí! —contesta ella.

Está en su dormitorio, con Maggie. Son mis mejores amigas. Maggie es pelirroja, pecosa, rosa y dulce, muy diferente de la morena y sensual Nia.

Somos como un helado de corte de tres sabores. Nia y yo somos las más altas, mientras que Maggie es un duendecillo. Nia y yo intentamos usar la lógica; Maggie siempre es del «equipo de los sentimientos». Yo soy la que tiene carrera, Maggie es la que apoya a los demás y Nia, la conquistadora que todavía no se ha dado cuenta de que podría usar a los hombres como consoladores personales si quisiera. No quiere, de verdad.

Dejo caer el bolso junto a la puerta, veo el gran pícnic de comida china y me siento con ellas en el suelo.

Están viendo en streaming un episodio antiguo de Sexo en Nueva York.

Comemos en silencio y vemos la serie, pero ni siquiera presto atención a la pantalla. Estoy demasiado agotada, así que al final suelto:

—He conseguido mi historia.

—¿Qué? —Dejan de comer. Asiento con la cabeza.

—He conseguido mi primera historia completa. Podría ser de tres, cuatro o hasta de cinco páginas. Dependiendo de la cantidad de información que consiga.

—¡Kara! —gritan al unísono y se me echan encima.

—¡Nada de placajes! ¡Mierda! ¡Habéis tirado el arroz! - Chillan y se echan hacia atrás y Maggie va a por la aspiradora.

—Entonces, ¿de qué va? —pregunta.

—Lena Luthor.

—¿Lena Luthor?

—¿De ella? ¿Sobre qué? —pregunta Maggie.

—Es… casi de encubierto. —Parecen al borde de un ataque de nervios debido a lo ilusionadas que están—. La voy a conocer.

—¡¿Cómo?!

—Estoy intentando conseguir una cita para entrevistarle sobre Interface.

—Ajá.

—Pero también la investigaré en secreto. La… desnudaré —bromeo.

—¡KARA! —Nia me da un golpe en el brazo, ya que sabe que, por lo general, actúo como una puritana.

Maggie niega con la cabeza.

—¡Esa mujer es muy sexy!

—¿Qué saben ustedes dos de ella? —pregunta Nia. Saco el ordenador portátil.

—Solo he estado mirando sus redes sociales y la mina tiene más de cuatro millones de seguidores en Instagram.

Entramos en otras páginas y echamos un vistazo a su cuenta de Twitter. No me impresiona lo que leo.

—Su representante no me va a conceder la cita. Me puso en una lista. Me pregunto si tendré más suerte si contacto con ella por internet.

—Vamos a buscar una foto de perfil donde se te vea sexy y parezcas inteligente por si la propio Luthor la ve.

—Eso no va a pasar —contesto.

—Vamos, Kara, tienes que poner una foto en la que estés lo más atractiva posible. Esta. —Señala una foto que hay en uno de mis antiguos álbumes de la red social donde llevo una falda y una blusa de secretaria, pero los tres botones del pecho están a punto de estallar.

—Odio esa camisa.

—Porque enseña lo que tienes. Venga, vamos a hacerlo. Cambio mi foto de perfil y le envió un mensaje.

Señora Luthor:

Soy Kara Danvers, de la revista CatCo. Sería un placer que me diera la oportunidad de entrevistarle en persona sobre su nuevo producto estrella, Interface. También he tramitado una solicitud a través de su oficina. Estoy disponible en cualquier momento…

Incluyo mi información de contacto y le doy a enviar.

—Vale, crucemos los dedos —murmuro, y siento mariposas en el estómago.

—De las manos y de los pies.

Más tarde, cuando Maggie se marcha a casa y Nia se va a dormir, me dirijo a la cama. Me recuesto sobre la almohada, con el portátil en el regazo, mientras chupo un rollo de fruta deshidratada.

—Una lectura interesante —le digo a una foto de internet de nuestra mujer. Me quedo despierta hasta medianoche leyendo. Ya he indagado bastante sobre ella.

Lena Kieran Luthor. Veintisiete años. Pertenece a una familia de antiguos ricos de Chicago, le dedicaron un titular el día que nació. A los cinco años lo ingresaron en el hospital por meningitis y el mundo estuvo en ascuas por ver si lo superaba.

A los seis años, ya era cinturón negro en kárate y los fines de semana viajaba con su madre aristócrata de un estado a otro en uno de los jets de su padre. A los trece, ya había besado a la mayoría de las chicas de la escuela. A los quince, era la mayor casanova y la mentirosa con más experiencia del mundo. A los dieciocho, la cabrona perfecta , además, rico. A los veinte perdió a su madre, pero estaba demasiado ocupado esquiando en una localidad de los Alpes suizos como para llegar al funeral a tiempo.

A los veintiunos, sus dos mejores amigos, Jack Spencer y Sam Arias, y ella se habían convertido en los niños pijos más famosos de nuestra generación.

Es la propietaria de cuatro Bugattis con matrícula BUG 1, BUG 2, BUG 3 y BUG 4. Posee casas por todo el mundo, coches de lujo, decenas de relojes de oro e incluso un calendario perpetuo de oro rosado que compró en una subasta por 2,3 millones de dólares. Se podría decir que colecciona empresas, juguetes y, al parecer, mujeres.

Lena es hija única, después de heredar los millones de su madre y demostrar un misterioso don para los negocios en los años sucesivos, se convirtió no solo en un multimillonario, sino en un símbolo absoluto de poder. No de poder político, sino de poder bueno, el pasado de moda, el que te da el dinero. Luthor no está vinculado con los turbios tratos de la maquinaria política de Chicago, pero puede pulsar los botones de esa máquina si lo desea. Todos los políticos lo saben, razón por la que estar de buenas con la cabrona del país es lo mejor para ellos.

Luthor no respalda a cualquiera. El público, de alguna forma, confía en que a Luthor le importa una mierda lo que piensan; no respaldará a nadie si no planea adueñarse de esa persona, así que, indirectamente, nadie más puede apropiarse de la persona a la que apoya Luthor. Es la campeona de los desvalidos. Con su sustancial herencia, Luthor se convirtió en un capitalista riesgo a una edad muy temprana y financió los proyectos tecnológicos de muchos de sus compañeros con los que estudió —en una universidad de la Ivy League—, muchos de los cuales tuvieron éxito e hicieron a Luthor unos pocos cientos de millones más rica que su propio padre. Todavía controla las inversiones de capital riesgo desde las oficinas L4. L4, cuyo nombre procede de la inicial de su nombre y su número favorito, es una empresa que creó en esos primeros años, cuando varias de sus inversiones acabaron en la lista de Nasdaq; una por algunos miles de millones, encima.

Última portada del Enquirer

Lena Luthor, nuestra chica mala favorita, al descubierto

¿Con cuántas mujeres se ha acostado?

¿Por qué no le interesa el matrimonio?

¿Cómo se convirtió en la soltera más cabrona y sexy de Estados Unidos?

¡Y mucho más!

Twitter:

LenaLuthor ¡Ojalá nunca me hubiera fijado en ti! #comemierdaymuere

¡TE BUSCARE Y TE MATARE! LenaLuthor te follaste a mi novia, date por MUERTA

¿Bebidas gratis para todos? LenaLuthor paga en el Blue Bar del centro

Muro de Facebook:

Hola, Lena: ¿te acuerdas de mí? Te di mi número la semana pasada.

¡Llámame o mándame un mensaje!

Luthor, vamos a tomar algo la semana que viene. Estoy en la ciudad con mi mujer (no la voy a llevar, ya te ha adulado suficiente). Mándame un mensaje privado para fijar un lugar.

Sales guapa en las fotos del yate, Luthor. ¿Tienes espacio para unas cuantas más? ¡A mis amigas y a mí nos encantaría pegarnos otra buena juerga contigo! :) Besos y abrazos

Guau.

—Eres una joyita, ¿no? —susurro mientras cierro el portátil de un golpe alrededor de la medianoche. Apuesto a que la mitad de lo que se dice en internet es una exageración o completamente falso. Razón por la cual, por supuesto, necesito realizar una investigación para obtener información verídica; una investigación de primera mano. Sonrío, miro la hora y me doy cuenta de que es demasiado tarde para contarle a mi madre que por fin he conseguido mi historia.


	2. 2 Nueva investigación

** investigación**

**Twitter:**

_¡ LenaLuthor, sígueme en Twitter!_

_ LenaLuthor, lánzame la primera pelota del partido de los Cubs_

**Bandeja de entrada personal:**

VACÍA

Ya tengo un archivo de diez centímetros de grosor de Lena Luthor, pero ninguna llamada de su relaciones públicas.

Hoy también es imposible hacer planes con mi madre.

Se suponía que iba a quedar con ella para mostrar nuestro apoyo a la campaña «Acabemos con la violencia» de nuestra comunidad, pero me llama para decirme que no puede ir. Su jefe le ha pedido que cubra a un compañero.

—Lo siento, cariño. ¿Por qué no le pides a una de las chicas que te acompañe?

—No te preocupes, mamá, lo haré. Acuérdate de la insulina, ¿vale?

Sé que lo hace, pero no puedo evitar mencionarlo cada vez que hablamos por teléfono. Así de obsesionada estoy con ella.

De hecho, me preocupo tanto por mi madre que a Nia y a Maggie les preocupa que caiga enferma. Mi deseo es tener un buen colchón de ahorros para hacerme cargo de su seguro y cerciorarme de que tiene un buen hogar, comida sana y buenos cuidados. Quiero darle a mi madre todo lo que ella me ha dado para que pueda jubilarse y dedicarse por fin a su verdadera pasión.

Todo el mundo se merece hacer lo que ama.

Su amor por mí y el deseo de proporcionarme todo lo que podía la había frenado. Quiero que me vaya lo bastante bien como para que ella pueda seguir sus sueños.

Este artículo para desenmascarar a Lena podría llevar a muchas más oportunidades, una puerta se abre a una plétora de otras nuevas.

Estoy haciendo clic en los enlaces de Lena Luthor como una loca cuando Nia sale por fin de su dormitorio con el atuendo más cómodo que tiene.

—Te dije que tiene que ser algo que no te importe que se manche de pintura —le recuerdo—. ¿Esos no son tus vaqueros favoritos?

—Oh, joder, ¡es verdad! ¿Por qué me he olvidado de ello cuando he abierto el armario y los he visto? —Vuelve a su habitación dando pisotones.

Una hora antes del mediodía, en una esquina del parque cerca de las canchas de baloncesto, Nia y yo, junto con lo que parecen ser unas pocas decenas de personas, por fin nos reunimos con ganas de pintar con las manos un lienzo del tamaño de la pared.

—Todos hemos perdido a alguien en esta lucha. A seres queridos, al tendero, a un amigo… —dice uno de los organizadores.

Yo tenía dos meses cuando perdí a mi padre. Lo único que sé es lo que me contó mi madre: que era un hombre ambicioso, trabajador y con grandes sueños. Le prometió que nunca tendría que trabajar… Estaba obsesionado con darnos una vida ideal. No lo pedimos, pero eso a él no le importó.

Y una sola pistola bastó para que nada de eso ocurriera.

No llegué a tener un solo recuerdo de sus ojos, azules, supuestamente como los míos. Nunca oí su voz. Nunca supe si, por las mañanas, era un gruñón, como el padre de Nia, o dulce, como el de Maggie. Recuerdo que los vecinos nos trajeron tarta durante años cuando era pequeña. Recuerdo que sus hijas venían a jugar conmigo. Recuerdo que jugaba también con los niños de otras personas, que mi madre me llevaba a jugar con otros niños que habían perdido a alguien de forma violenta.

Ahora, veintitrés años después de que mi padre muriera, cada vez que algo malo sucede, me gustaría detenerlo, y no quiero olvidar nunca lo que se siente al desearlo.

Nos han criticado por nuestros métodos para reclamar una ciudad más segura; algunos dicen que somos demasiado pasivos, otros que no tiene sentido, pero creo que hasta las voces más tranquilas merecen ser escuchadas. Vierto algo más de un centímetro de pintura roja en la bandeja de plástico grande, de acuerdo con las instrucciones de los organizadores, y coloco la mano en la superficie. La pintura, roja y espesa, se extiende hasta las puntas de los dedos.

—Vamos a colocar las manos en este gran mural como símbolo para detener la violencia en las calles, en nuestras comunidades, en nuestra ciudad y en nuestros barrios —continúa el organizador.

Me suena el teléfono, en el bolsillo izquierdo trasero.

—Está bien, ahora —grita la mujer.

A la de tres —¡uno, dos y tres!—, coloco la mano en la pared, mientras Nia hace lo mismo con la mano, roja como la mía y un poco más grande.

Una vez que todos hemos dejado nuestras huellas, nos dirigimos a las fuentes de agua para limpiarnos. Nia se inclina sobre mi hombro y yo grito e intento echarme hacia atrás.

—¡Ehhh, me estás manchando de pintura! —exclamo entre risas mientras me seco las manos y doy un paso a un lado para dejar que se limpie. Mientras se quita la pintura, saco de un tirón el teléfono.

Y me empiezan a temblar las piernas porque me han contestado.

**Aprovecho de comentar los capitulo no todos los largos, alguno son tan cortos como este. Recuerden que la historia no me pertenece ni los personajes, la traducción es mía y quien esta leyendo ante que publique es Harpohe ayudándome con el ship.**

**Saludos desde Chile 02-12-2019**


	3. 3 Mensaje

_Lena Luthor:_

_Señorita Danvers, soy Dean, el coordinador de prensa del señor Luthor._

_Hoy tenemos un hueco de diez minutos a las 12.00._

Ahora me llega la notificación, hoy, sábado, a las 11.18.

—¡Joder, lo he conseguido! —le digo a Nia mientras le enseño el mensaje. Pero en vez de chocarme la mano por haberlo logrado y ser la mejor, me mira el mono de forma deliberada.

—Oh, no —gimo. ¡No puedo ir a verla así!

—Está bien, ponte mi cinturón.

—Dios mío, ¿en serio? ¡Estoy ridícula! Me lo pasa por la cintura y lo ciñe.

—Kara, céntrate. Por aquí no hay ninguna tienda, no tienes tiempo de cambiarte.

Nos miramos con pánico en los ojos y luego examinamos mi ropa. Llevo un mono vaquero con una camiseta de tirantes debajo y un cinturón rojo, además de manchas de pintura aquí y allá.

—¡Parezco una puta que tiene que hacer la colada!

—Tienes pintura en la mejilla —dice Nia con una mueca.

Gimo y le susurro al universo: _«La próxima vez que hagas uno de mis sueños realidad, ¿puedo ir vestida para la ocasión?»._

Como si me leyera la mente, Nia intenta animarme.

—Vamos, el hábito no hace al monje. Oye, al menos no vas desnuda.

He intentado peinarme de distintas formas, pero no, mi apariencia apenas mejora. Siento un profundo odio por toda esta situación mientras voy en la parte trasera del taxi, sentada de lado porque sospecho que, cuando Nia se lavó las manos después de mí, me manchó de pintura la espalda. Hace tan solo unos segundos he notado que se me pegaba al respaldo del asiento del taxi y ahora desprecio tanto esta situación que me duele la tripa. Le pido al taxista que baje el retrovisor del lado del pasajero para mirarme la cara.

—Dios mío —suspiro.

Ahí estoy yo, con el cabello rubio y largo recogido en unas coletas despeinadas y una mancha de pintura en un lado del cuello, tan marcada como la sangre contra la piel pálida.

—Dios mío —gimo.

¿Esta es la mujer que el famoso Lena Luthor va a ver?

Y, si en la parte de atrás del taxi creía que de verdad aborrecía esta situación, no tenía ni idea de que la odiaría mucho más cuando llegase al edificio corporativo de L4.

Se erige con sus elegantes ventanas de efecto espejo tan alto como la torre Sears (ahora se supone que se llama Willis, pero que le den a ese nombre). En el vestíbulo, el suelo de granito y mármol se extiende bajo mis pies de un extremo a otro. Las estructuras de acero sostienen una escalera de cristal que lleva al vestíbulo de la segunda planta, mientras los ascensores transparentes suben y bajan.

La sede de L4 es tan atrevida como una discoteca, pero tan silenciosa como un museo. Me siento como una mensajera que ha olvidado el paquete mientras atravieso las puertas giratorias y me dirijo a recepción.

Joder, esto no es nada bueno. Todos los que están en el vestíbulo me están mirando.

No puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo.

¡Danvers! Céntrate. SÍ. Tú puedes.

Levanto la barbilla y me acerco con orgullo a la recepcionista.

—Soy Kara Danvers, tengo una cita con Lena Luthor.

Me observa en silencio. Comprueba mi documento de identidad. Frunce un poco el ceño.

Mido un metro setenta, no se puede decir que sea baja, pero me siento cada vez más pequeña. Estoy encogiendo aquí mismo, mientras espero. Humillada en silencio.

—Diríjase a la última planta —dice al tiempo que observa mis Converse. Joder.

Me dirijo al ascensor con todo el orgullo que puedo reunir.

El ascensor sube hasta la última planta y deja a mis acompañantes (todos vestidos con elegantes trajes de ejecutivo blancos y negros) por el camino hasta que solo quedo yo. El nudo de nervios que cada vez se hace más intenso. Apuesto a que a Victoria no la encontrarían muerta con este atuendo. Ni, aunque le hubieran pagado por ello.

Pero Victoria no está aquí, Kara. Estás tú. El ascensor se abre y salgo.

Hay cuatro escritorios, dos a la derecha, dos a la izquierda, unas enormes puertas de cristal esmerilado que llevan a… su guarida. Sé que es la suya por la impresión que dan las puertas esmeriladas de una fortaleza de cristal que es audaz, al mismo tiempo, extrañamente discreta. Refleja que es accesible a la vez que está completamente fuera del alcance del mundo.

Una mujer se acerca a un escritorio y me hace gestos para que tome asiento en una sección a la izquierda.

Le doy las gracias en voz baja y me siento en el borde de una silla durante unos minutos mientras observo a sus cuatro asistentas, todas elegantes y atractivas a su modo, hablar por teléfono sin parar. Trabajan en una absoluta y perfecta sincronización.

Se abre un ascensor, la visión de una mujer alta y llamativa despierta en mí una conciencia de femineidad pura cuando sale del ascensor seguido por un séquito de hombres de negocios. Delgada, cabello negro azabache, traje de marca, blusa blanca como la nieve y unos andares para comerse el universo. Coge la carpeta que le extiende uno de los hombres, tras emitir algún tipo de orden que dispersa a sus seguidores a la velocidad de la luz, carga hacia adelante con decisión. Pasa a mi lado con la fuerza latente de un huracán y desaparece en la cueva de cristal. Me deja aturdida y absorbiendo de forma frenética el último atisbo del cabello oscuro, su espalda y el movimiento de caderas y el culo masculino más sexy que he visto en Chicago.

Por un instante, siento que el mundo se ha movido más rápido, que, de algún modo, han transcurrido diez segundos en el espacio de uno; el segundo en el que esta mujer pasó junto a mí como un rayo.

Una de sus asistentes se pone en pie y se dirige al despacho de cristal en el que se ha adentrado, mientras las otras tres observan la puerta como si desearan que el rayo hubiera caído un poco más cerca de casa.

Y entonces me alcanza.

La tormenta era Lena Luthor. Sí, el huracán era Luthor.

Siento un pinchazo de terror.

Me miro las zapatillas deportivas. Y sí. Siguen siendo zapatillas deportivas. Uf.

Noto que la asistente ha dejado la puerta ligeramente entreabierta y no puedo evitar inclinarme hacia delante y esforzarme por escuchar sus susurros.

—Su cita de las doce está aquí. Tiene diez minutos.

No logro escuchar la respuesta con los nerviosos latidos de mi corazón.

—Oh, y señora Luthor, esta… periodista… va vestida de una forma poco convencional.

Dios, sigo sin escuchar.

—De CatCo, una revista de poca tirada. Dean pensó que es importante que utilicemos todos los puntos de venta que podamos para impulsar el nuevo Facebook.

Se me pone la carne de gallina cuando oigo una voz de Lena, baja e insoportablemente profunda, murmurar algo ininteligible.

—Kara Danvers —responde la asistente.

Siento escalofríos cuando el indiscernible pero profundo sonido de su voz me vuelve a alcanzar. Los escalofríos me recorren de la cabeza a los pies.

Nunca me había sentido así, ni siquiera cuando me he estado congelando el culo fuera. ¿Serán los nervios?

—Sí, señora Luthor… —dice por fin la asistente.

Sale no logra ocultar sus nervios. Mierda yo soy la siguiente. Parece que me han arrojado a una licuadora con una lata de pintura y que soy el resultado de ese divertido experimento.

Me llama desde la puerta.

—La señora Luthor está muy ocupada hoy. Disfruta de tus diez minutos — dice la mujer, y abre la puerta.

Intento contestar, pero estoy tan nerviosa que solo me sale un leve graznido al pronunciar «gracias» mientras atravieso la puerta. Hay tableros de cotizaciones en decenas de pantallas distintas dispuestas en una pared. No tiene plantas vivas, nada excepto dispositivos tecnológicos y un suelo de piedra natural y mucho espacio, como si esta mujer lo necesitara.

Las ventanas ofrecen vistas a la ciudad de Chicago, pero no puedo contemplarlas mucho tiempo porque lo veo a ella (en silencio, con la intensidad de una tormenta, vestida de Armani), que se dirige hacia mí con la fuerza de un huracán, casi como si fuera de otro mundo.

Guau. Guau a cada parte de ella. El rostro, la presencia, los hombros, los ojos… Unos ojos brillantes, vivos, de un color verde profundo, como ríos en movimiento, pero no faltan los pequeños fragmentos de hielo brillante en su interior, que casi me gritan que los caliente.

—Señorita Danvers.

Extiende la mano y, cuando deslizo los dedos por su cálido agarre, me doy cuenta de que no puedo respirar.

Asiento con la cabeza, trago saliva y esbozo una estúpida sonrisa mientras libero la mano y la observo con creciente admiración.

Se sienta en la silla, inclinado hacia atrás de forma cómoda, con una postura aparentemente informal, pero noto la energía que bulle desde su ser.

—Señora Luthor —murmuro por fin, más consciente que nunca de mi atuendo y de lo fuera de lugar que debo de parecer en medio de tan refinado lujo.

Ella también me observa, un tanto desconcertada y en silencio. Apuesto a que soy la única mujer que ha visto con un mono y unas zapatillas deportivas. Apuesto a que todo el mundo se pone lo mejor que tiene cuando viene a verla.

Mierda.

Echa un vistazo al reloj y me sobresalta cuando habla.

—El tiempo pasa, señorita Danvers, así que será mejor que empiece ya.

—Me señala una silla que hay enfrente del escritorio y… ¿Puedo simplemente decir que su voz es toda una experiencia?

Su presencia es toda una experiencia. No me extraña que la gente hable de ello por internet (joder, como si hubiera alguien que no quisiera saberlo).

Su cara es perfecta, cualquiera diría que fue tallada por los mismos dioses. Sus labios son sensuales, un tanto curvos en las comisuras. El tipo de labios que Nia llama «comestibles».

—Gracias por aceptar la cita, señora Luthor —digo.

—Luthor está bien. —Se inclina hacia atrás en su silla.

Me da un subidón de adrenalina y al final no me queda otra opción que intentar sentarme en la silla que me ha indicado y centrar todos mis esfuerzos en mis movimientos. Intento no reclinarme para evitar manchar el tejido; un poco rígida, echo un vistazo a las preguntas que he escrito en el teléfono de camino aquí.

—Mi principal interés es, por supuesto, su nueva red social, la primera que realmente compite contra Facebook…

No puedo evitar notar que le distrae mi ropa cuando estoy sentada delante de ella. Siento su mirada, me observa. ¿Le disgusta mi atuendo? Noto sus sensuales ojos puestos en mí y estoy a punto de retorcerme.

Se mueve en la silla y se pasa la mano por la cara. ¿Está escondiendo una sonrisa? Dios mío, ¿se le mueve un poco el pecho? ¡Se está riendo de mi ropa! Porque estoy tan tiesa como un maniquí, nerviosa y preguntándome sin parar si tengo pintura o no.

—Como ya sabe… —Me obligo a continuar, pero por Dios, estoy mortificada—…, los inversores no son los únicos que se han preguntado si permanecerá en manos privadas…

Me detengo cuando se pone de pie y se dirige al fondo del despacho. Camina como solo lo hacen las mujeres seguras de sí mismas. Es inquietante cuando se dirige hacia mí, extendiendo lo que parece ser una blusa limpia.

—Tome, póngase esto.

Santo cielo, ¿es su blusa?

—Oh, no.

Sus ojos están cerquísima, observándome con una curiosidad que no había advertido antes.

—Insisto —añade con un atisbo de sonrisa. Se me acelera el corazón.

—No, de verdad —protesto, negando con la cabeza.

—Estará más cómoda. —Me hace un gesto y me entran escalofríos. Ella se limita a sonreír y me guiña un ojo.

Me pongo de pie para tomar la blusa, desabrocho los botones con dedos temblorosos, luego, meto los brazos en las mangas. Empiezo a abotonarme la blusa mientras ella vuelve al escritorio, esta vez caminando despacio, casi como un depredador… porque no aparta la mirada de mí mientras se da la vuelta.

Cuanto más rápido intento mover los dedos, más inútiles parecen. La blusa me llega hasta los muslos, una blusa que la ha tocado, a ella, su pecho, su piel, y de repente no puedo dejar de estar atenta a lo que hace; la mujer más codiciada de Chicago se sienta lentamente en su silla.

—Está bien —anuncio.

Pero no está bien. Nada va bien ahora mismo.

Me sonrojo hasta la punta de las orejas y le brillan los ojos sin piedad, como si lo supiera.

—Le queda mejor que a mí —me asegura.

—Me está tomando el pelo, señora Luthor —digo en voz baja, y tomo asiento de nuevo. La blusa huele a jabón. Me queda grande de busto. Dios. Noto que me flaquean las rodillas. No me podría sentir más vulnerable, aunque estuviera desnuda frente a ella. —Está bien, así que ahora que ha logrado vestirme de forma más apropiada… —le digo entre risas, luego, me riño por haber hablado con tanta familiaridad.

Empieza con las preguntas, Kara. Y, ya de paso, empieza también a ser objetiva.

Le suena el móvil. Lo ignora y me doy cuenta de que está sonriendo por mi comentario. Tiene los labios curvados de forma seductora y sus dientes, perfectamente parejos y blancos, contrastan con su bronceado.

Qué. Sonrisa. Oh.

De pronto, siento un nudo en el estómago.

—¿Quiere responder?

—No —contesta sin rodeos—. Siga. Es su turno.

Vuelve a sonar. Echa un vistazo a la pantalla y entrecierra los ojos.

—Por favor, adelante —lo animo.

De verdad que necesito que mire para otro lado por un segundo.

¿Qué está pasando en mi vida?

¡Llevo su camisa! Al fin murmura:

—Discúlpeme. —Atiende la llamada y gira la silla un poco mientras escucha por el altavoz.

Suelto aire mientras vuelvo a repasar las preguntas del teléfono y levanto la mirada para observar su perfil mientras escucha con atención. Solo con estar ahí sentada, sin hacer nada, excepto responder una llamada, absorbe todo el oxígeno de la habitación. Exuda clase, dinero, sofisticación y todo tipo de cosas verdaderamente poderosas.

Dicen que una vez saltó desde lo alto de su edificio de oficinas.

Lo han llamado atrevido y audaz tanto en los negocios como fuera de estos.

No me creí nada de lo que leí anoche.

Ahora ya no estoy segura de que todo sea mentira. Hay mucha energía bajo ese traje de negocios.

Lleva la ropa como si fuera una segunda piel (maldita sea, como si a veces durmiera con ella). Por debajo de la camisa blanca, atisbo el impresionante busto que tiene. Ninguna de las fotos que vi en la red capturaba con veracidad el efecto de ese rostro bronceado y bien definido en persona. Ninguna, en absoluto. Es guapísima y no voy a detenerme en su cuerpo, pero ahora entiendo por qué su cama es el lugar más codiciado de la ciudad.

Cuelga y vuelve a sentarse. Nos observamos un momento.

—¿Le gustaría proceder ya, señorita Danvers? —me insta, haciendo señas a mi teléfono.

—Le divierto —espeto.

Arquea una ceja y parece darle un par de vueltas a la pregunta en su cabeza, con las manos cruzadas delante de ella.

—Me intriga, sí. ¿Pinta?

—He estado en un parque del barrio esta mañana. Los miembros de mi comunidad nos reunimos de vez en cuando. Intentamos actuar contra la violencia callejera, las peleas entre pandillas y la venta de droga en general.

—¿Ahora? —pregunta sin inflexión.

No estoy segura de si de verdad está intrigada o solo ha decidido que no desea que lo entreviste después de todo. Al recordar mis preguntas y lo mucho que necesito recabar la mayor información posible, abro la boca para intentar pillar su lado bueno (¿tal vez necesite un poco de adulación?), pero una de sus asistentes nos interrumpe.

—Señor Luthor, llamada desde China —dice asomada por la puerta—. Y el coche está listo.

Se levanta de la silla y se le contraen los músculos bajo la blusa mientras maniobra para ponerse la chaqueta negra almidonada. Coge la gorra de los Chicago Cubs que descansa a un lado del escritorio, mientras la observa, se le contrae un músculo de la mandíbula, como si de repente estuviera irritada por algo.

No quiero abusar de su tiempo, así que me obligo a ponerme en pie. Ella levanta la cabeza y me lanza una última y breve mirada.

—Ha sido interesante, Kara —añade.

Una horrible sensación de pérdida se apodera de mí y se acrecienta con el sonido de sus pasos seguros y firmes mientras se dirige a la puerta. Oh, Dios,

¿eso es todo?

—Señora Luthor, ¿podría verlo de nuevo…? —comienzo.

Ya está en el umbral de las puertas abiertas. Su asistenta le entrega un par de pósits amarillos y ella inclina la oscura cabeza mientras los coge deprisa. Cuando otra de sus asistentes se dispone a llamar a uno de los ascensores, uno de sus empleados le lanza una pelota.

Una pelota de béisbol. Por supuesto. O se la van a firmar los jugadores hoy o va a hacer un lanzamiento en el Wrigley Field.

Echo un vistazo a las asistentes. Dos están escribiendo algo. Una espera junto al ascensor. Y la que siempre está rondándola está… rondándola. Todos los ojos están puestos en ella cuando entra en el ascensor. Parece que nadie respira hasta que se va, ni siquiera yo.

Cuando el ascensor se cierra, las asistentes regresan a sus escritorios.

Aparte de mí, nunca he conocido a gente más ansiosa por volver al trabajo.

Sonrío mientras me acerco a la que me ha dejado pasar al despacho. En su placa pone CATHERINE H. ULYSSES.

—Deja huella, ¿verdad? —comento. ¿Se acuesta con alguna de vosotras? Eso es lo que de verdad quiero saber.

Frunce un poco el ceño. ¿Protectora?

—¿Puedo ayudarla?

—Sí, me gustaría saber si hay posibilidades de conseguir otra cita con la señora Luthor. No hemos podido hablar del tema en el que estoy interesada. Me encantaría que me concediera por lo menos una hora con ella, incluso dos, si no es mucho pedir.

Me dice que me mantendrá informada y las cuatro observan la blusa que llevo puesta, pero ninguna parece contenta. Suspiro.

Sus asistentes me odian y es probable que ella me prohíba entrar a L4 de por vida.

Estoy tan decepcionada cuando me monto en el taxi de vuelta al apartamento que reproduzco la escena una y otra vez, tratando de encontrar algo que pueda utilizar. Me cuesta deshacerme de la vergüenza que sentí al principio para ahondar en la esencia de la reunión.

Anoto lo que recuerdo:

Puntual

Respetado por su personal - ¿Buen jefe?

Hasta cuando estaba sentada, parecía que tenía algo en mente (¿En qué piensa? ¿Fusiones?)

Su mirada es… la más profunda que he visto (¿Indica que puede leer a la gente?)

Me ha dado su blusa

Miro la blusa, estudio los botones y la solapa. Que me la haya dado ha sido un gesto inesperado. Inesperado. Sí, así es ella. Frío y sereno, contiene su estimulante energía huracanada, esconde algo profundo e interesante en su interior.

Me remango hasta los codos y anoto lo anterior. A veces, mis historias empiezan con una lista de palabras. Esta vez la lista solo está compuesta por cinco cosas. ¿Esto es lo que he sacado de la reunión? Cinco cosas con una evidencia muy poco concreta para respaldarlas y un extraño nudo en el estómago. Y su increíble blusa de exquisito olor.

—¿Qué hace aquí una blusa que vale 10 veces más que nuestro alquiler? —protesta Nia cuando llega del trabajo.

—Se avergonzó de mí y me dio su blusa.

Estoy sentada frente a la pantalla en blanco del ordenador y no estoy nada contenta. Normalmente me encantan las pantallas en blanco del ordenador, son como mi patio de recreo, pero estar en uno con un único tema y sin información con la que jugar me cabrea. Tengo una bolsa de pretzels de yogur del Whole Foods justo a mi lado y ni eso me levanta la moral.

—¿Te cubrió en vez de decirte que te quitaras el mono? ¿Qué tipo de cabrona es esa?

—¡Nia! Estábamos en su oficina. Tiene una buena ética de trabajo. Está claro que no mezcla los negocios con el placer.

Nia se acerca para quitarme unos pretzels de yogur.

—Luthor vive por y para el placer, es la puta ama del placer… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué frunces el ceño?

Gimo, coloco el portátil a un lado y me tiro sobre la cama.

—Tengo que devolver la camisa y la mancha que tiene por dentro gracias a tu maldita huella no va a salir.

—¿Por qué tendrías que devolverla?

—¡Por qué! Nunca he… Ya sabes. No acepto regalos de chicos ni de nadie. Me hace sentir incómoda.

—No tuviste un padre que te hiciera regalos, ni un hermano, ni siquiera un novio. Aun así, tienes que aceptar las cosas cuando puedas, porque no es tan frecuente encontrar a alguien que haga regalos.

—No voy a quedarme la blusa. ¿Qué diría eso de mí? —Niego con la cabeza y chasqueo la lengua.

Nia engulle otro pretzel y se descalza.

—Es multimillonaria, seguro que tiene una decena más todavía con la etiqueta. ¿Tenías pensado dejarte caer por allí y dársela? ¿Tienes una tarjeta permanente para acceder a L4 o qué?

—No —admito y extiendo el brazo por el escritorio para coger el teléfono y conectarme a internet para que vea por sí misma el mensaje que me ha mandado.

_Lena Luthor_

_Señorita Danvers, soy Dean de nuevo. La señora Luthor puede verla el lunes. Si no le importa que realicemos la entrevista entre algunas de sus otras obligaciones, está dispuesto a verla a las 15.00._

—¡Kara ! —exclama, y me golpea el brazo—. ¡Ve, chica!

Sonrío en silencio y vuelvo a mirar la blusa colgada en la puerta de mi dormitorio.

Dicen que cuando deseas algo, si te visualizas obteniéndolo, se materializará. Bueno, esta es la primera vez en la vida que he deseado algo tanto, probarme a mí misma tanto, que al fin mi sueño empieza a cobrar forma. Me ha ofrecido otra entrevista. Tiene otras obligaciones, pero volverá a verme. A pesar del fiasco de la primera reunión. Es tan perfecta que no puedo evitar que me inunde una nueva oleada de vértigo hasta que por fin son las 15.00 del esperado lunes.


	4. 4 Lunes

Hay un Rolls-Royce negro y brillante aparcado en mitad de la entrada de L4 y el sol se le refleja en el techo. Cuando me bajo del taxi, un conductor con uniforme se me acerca.

—¿Señorita Danvers?

Asiento con la cabeza sin mediar palabra. Muy formal, me saluda levantando un poquito la gorra, enseguida, me abre la puerta trasera del coche. Veo a Luthor dentro, lanzando una sarta de órdenes impacientes a alguien a través del teléfono. Ups. Creo que hoy no está de buen humor. No está gritando, pero no parece el tipo de mujer que necesite gritar para que le escuchen. Su voz es exactamente como la recordaba, pero hoy sus palabras son más cortantes, entrelazadas con una autoridad absoluta y un acabado de acero. Respiro hondo cuando me doy cuenta de que se supone que debo subirme en el coche con ella. Joder.

Ignorando que, de repente, me tiemblan las rodillas, me deslizo en el interior. En cuanto el conductor cierra la puerta, el coche parece encogerse por completo. Luthor parece ocuparlo todo con ese cuerpo suyo nada sutil despatarrado en el asiento que hay frente a mí. Lleva una blusa de botones blanca medio desabrochada que deja a la vista una suave parte de su pecho. La chaqueta está colocada a un lado, junto a unas cuantas carpetas y un iPad.

—No pongas excusas ni hables de ello. Hazlo —gruñe con impaciencia. Cuelga, acto seguido, parece que atiende otra llamada—. Santori, dime.

Me mira pensativa mientras se pasa la mano por la mandíbula y escucha al hombre. Me acomodo para el viaje cuando el coche se incorpora al tráfico. Tratando de no hacer ruido ni distraerla, saco el teléfono y me mando un correo electrónico con algunas notas mientras ella habla. ¿Negocios?

¿Compra o venta? Nombres (¿nombres o apellidos?)

Durante todo este tiempo la observo con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando que no me sorprenda mirándola. Aunque, curiosamente, a veces, cuando se queda en silencio escuchando a la persona al otro lado de la línea, recorre toda la longitud de mi asiento con la mirada y… la fija en mí como si fuera pegamento.

Enseguida bajo la vista al teléfono; de pronto, estoy excitada. Esta mujer es muy intensa. Tiene un toque de arrogancia enloquecedora que siempre lo acompaña en todo lo que hace.

Se ha acostado con legiones de mujeres, ya he visto que es un desafío y un premio. Pero en todas estas noches de investigación, no he encontrado nada sobre ninguna aventura con alguna empleada de L4. ¿Luthor no mezcla el trabajo con el placer?, escribí anoche.

Ahora, sentada en la parte trasera de un Rolls-Royce negro, me doy cuenta de que esta mujer parece no mezclar nada con el trabajo. Está sentada delante de mí y tengo una vista perfecta de su rostro mientras se dedica a sus cosas. La verdad es que es muy guapa, hasta cuando frunce el ceño, parece que ahora mismo tiene el ceño fruncido mientras…

Eh, me observa.

—En los negocios, no, no es una respuesta —dice con una voz baja y profunda al teléfono—. No solo es una invitación para negociar.

Miro por la ventana y sonrío ante la frustración que noto en su voz mientras le dice algo entre dientes a su empleado.

No ha parado ni un segundo para que le haga una sola pregunta, pero no me quejo. Estoy en primera fila, en horario de máxima audiencia, viendo el laberinto de su mente y el intenso impacto de su personalidad.

Creía que yo era adicta al trabajo, pero es imposible describir las cosas de las que Luthor se está encargando mientras hace algo tan pasivo como estar sentado en el asiento trasero de un coche. Pasivo; no creo que esa palabra esté en el diccionario de este mujer. Lena consigue que se hagan cosas, así que voy a seguir su ejemplo y a usar el mismo ímpetu para obtener mi artículo.

Me veo atrapada en el drama de una guerra de ofertas. La adrenalina corre por mis venas mientras ella sigue dando números, disparándolos. ¿Está comprando una empresa? ¿Algo de la casa de apuestas Sotheby's? Escribo el nombre de la persona con la que está hablando: Christine. Y los números que pronuncia. Sube cien mil dólares la oferta y acaba con un poco más de dos millones. Murmura:

—Bien. —A juzgar por la sonrisa deslumbrante y excitante que aparece en su cara, asumo que ha conseguido lo que quería.

Casi echo en falta el sonido de su voz cuando, por fin, se hace el silencio y solo se escucha el golpe del teléfono al caer en el asiento de cuero.

Aparto la mirada de las calles de Chicago y veo el móvil junto a su chaqueta. Con el extraño nudo en el estómago con el que me mandó a casa la última vez, advierto que me presta atención, a mí y a nada más.

Un extraño calor se extiende por mi cuello porque, por fin, va a hablarme a mí.

—¿Ya ha conseguido la luna?

Agarra una botella de agua del minibar, la abre con un crujido y bebe un trago.

—Todavía no. —Sonríe ante la pregunta y luego frunce el ceño, toma otra botella de agua y extiende el brazo para pasármela—. Aquí tiene.

Cuando la cojo, se recuesta por un momento, se cruje el cuello a un lado…, da golpecitos con los dedos en la parte posterior del reposabrazos…, y eso me desconcierta. ¿Pasa algo malo?

Ya no llevo el mono. Llevo… Me recompongo al instante porque su mirada me pone nerviosa. Llevo unos pantalones negros, una camisa de botones blanca, una bonita chaqueta blanca, el cabello peinado hacia atrás con una diadema negra. Parezco profesional y respetable, estoy preparada para trabajar. ¿No?

—¿Le parece bien si le hago ahora algunas preguntas?

—Dispare —contesta ausente.

Cuando saco las notas, bebe un trago de agua y descansa la mirada en mí. Su rostro es una absoluta distracción, así que intento alternar entre estudiar las notas y mirarlo de una forma profesional.

—¿Cuándo se le ocurrió la idea de Interface?

—Cuando Facebook jodió su sistema.

—¿Su debilidad le hizo ganar terreno?

Por una milésima de segundo, aprecio un brillo en sus ojos, rodeados por una extraña pero estimulante oscuridad.

—La debilidad de alguien siempre es la ganancia de otra persona. Su sistema podría mejorarse mucho. Mejores juegos, mejor acceso, descargas más rápidas… Y yo dispongo del equipo mejor preparado del continente para hacerlo.

—¿Con cuántos trabajadores cuenta ahora mismo?

—Cuatro mil.

—¿No son demasiados para una empresa nueva?

—Teniendo en cuenta que ya hemos logrado nuestro objetivo inicial de registro de usuarios, no, no son demasiados.

Sonrío y hojeo las notas solo para evitar la intensidad de su mirada por un momento. Cuando levanto la vista, está bebiendo de la botella de agua mientras me observa.

—Debe de saber que es la mujer más buscado de la ciudad. ¿Le sorprende?

—Más buscado. —Lo repite casi como si el concepto le hiciera gracia, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios—. ¿Por quién? —Estira más las piernas y se acomoda, coloca la mano sobre la rodilla mientras deja la botella de agua en el portavaso lateral, me observa con los ojos abiertos y curiosos.

Tiene las manos muy hermosas, cuidadas, pero no exagerada.

—La prensa, los fans, hasta los inversores —especifico. Parece reflexionar en silencio, pero no responde.—Creció bajo el escrutinio público. No puedo imaginar que eso le guste a nadie. ¿Alguna vez se cansa de ello?

Abre más la mano sobre la rodilla y se da toquecitos en la pierna con el pulgar de forma nerviosa, pero sin dejar de mirarme ni un segundo. Ni siquiera cuando vuelve a agarrar la botella de agua.

—Siempre ha sido así.

Su mirada hace añicos mi concentración.

—Respecto a todos sus actos de rebelión… —empiezo, tratando de ser profesional y sosteniéndole la mirada—. ¿Intentaba dejar claro con ellos que no le iban a controlar? ¿Esperaba granjearse con esto una mayor simpatía por parte del público?

Un segundo. Dos.

Esa leve sonrisa en sus labios de nuevo. Esos ojos, todavía clavados en los míos.

—No me estoy granjeando la simpatía de la gente, señorita Danvers. Diría que solo provoco cuatro tipos de reacción en la gente: el deseo de venerarme, de ser yo, de imitarme o de matarme.

Sorprendida por su franqueza, dejo escapar una ligera risa; me sonrojo por cómo se le oscurecen los ojos cuando me escucha reír.

—Perdóneme por las preguntas personales. Me interesan Interface y el cerebro que hay detrás, aunque el artículo se centrará en Interface.

El coche reduce la velocidad a medida que se aproxima a un acceso para automóviles.

Al echar un vistazo rápido al exterior, veo que estamos entrando en un carril de un complejo de oficinas de muy alto nivel, parece que podríamos haber llegado a nuestro destino. Nooo. ¿Tan pronto? Me giro hacia ella, pero parece que no comparte mi ansiedad. En este momento es la relajación personificada, reclinada en el asiento y sin dejar de observarme.

—Creo que ya hemos llegado y quería preguntarle muchas más cosas impertinentes —bromeo.

Me ofrece una sonrisa genuina que la hace parecer más joven, más accesible.

—Le diré algo. —Se inclina hacia delante en el asiento con una expresión traviesa en el rostro—. Cuénteme algo sobre usted y le diré algo más sobre mí.

Sin dudarlo dos veces, acepto la oferta.

—Soy hija única.

—Soy hijo único.

Nos miramos una a la otra de nuevo, como hicimos en su oficina.

De repente, deseo obtener miles de respuestas como esa. Personal, precisa.

—¿Puedo darle más información sobre mí a cambio de algo sobre usted? —pregunto.

—Ah. He dado con una negociadora. —Se reclina en el asiento con una sonrisa amplia y seductora.

—¿Eso es un sí? —También me río.

—Verá, el objetivo de regatear es tener algo que el otro quiera.

La observo sin saber si está de broma o no.

Tiene los ojos oscuros, pero sigue sonriendo.

Parece que nunca me canso de mirar esos ojos. Da la impresión de que la energía pulsante de su ser se agita en sus profundidades. Es una individua oscura. Oscuro como su cabello. Oscuro como la maldad. Oscuro como el remolino que lo rodea. Algo magnético, imparable, irresistible. Está ahí, sentada, evaluándome, ni siquiera sé qué hacer, cómo reaccionar ni qué intenta conseguir de mí. Es una mujer de negocios poderosa que consigue lo que anhela, está acostumbrada a que las cosas se hagan a su manera. También es una rompecorazones y bragas que siempre consigue a quien quiere. Quería saber algo de mí, de forma estúpida, se lo he dado y le he ofrecido más. Pero quería saber una cosa de mí, no dos.

—Me lo pensaré, Kara —comenta al ver que no respondo, como para suavizar el golpe, con los ojos oscuros e inesperadamente acuosos mientras me observa.

¡Dios! Me daría de tortas a mí misma.

—Parece que siempre echo a perder las entrevistas con usted. —Ni siquiera sé por qué susurro, pero es una mujer tan atenta que me da la sensación de que hablar más alto podría ensordecer a alguien tan elegante como ella.

Agacho la cabeza para esconder el rubor de mi rostro. Cuando me arriesgo a echar otro vistazo, me está examinando en silencio.

Intento no mirar más de lo necesario esa cara que me distrae, así que dirijo la vista a la ventana y suspiro mientras me paso las palmas de las manos por los pantalones, el coche aparca, por fin, delante de la entrada del edificio.

Hay una nueva tensión en el ambiente después de mi cagada monumental. Mientras el conductor se apea del coche y parece convocar al equipo de relaciones públicas de Luthor, esta se da golpecitos en la rodilla con los dedos, toquetea el teléfono, marca un número y le habla en voz baja al receptor.

—Hola, llama a las tropas para el viernes por la noche. Vamos a relajarnos en el Ice Box. Envía las invitaciones por internet a la lista habitual.

—Echa un vistazo por la ventana a la señal del conductor y, aunque me gustaría preguntarle más cosas sobre Interface, sé que ya lo he perdido.

Me quedo muy abatida cuando sale del coche y me informa de que su conductor me llevará adonde necesite con gusto.

—Gracias por su tiempo, señora Luthor —es lo único que consigo decir. Creo que me responde algo que suena como «cuídese», pero su equipo lo busca y se va tan rápido que, si no fuera por la botella de agua vacía junto al lugar donde estaba sentado, me costaría creer que acaba de estar aquí.

De regreso a casa, ahora que no está, soy consciente de otras cosas que me rodean. El silencioso y hermoso interior del coche me recuerda que esta no es mi vida y que yo no soy esta. Sigo mirando la botella de agua ya vacía que se encuentra donde se ha sentado. No sé por qué de repente estoy tan obsesionada con una botella de agua vacía. Me obligo a apartar la vista y a intentar escribir algunas impresiones en el teléfono tras abrir un correo electrónico para mí misma.

Insaciable y exigente en los negocios/demasiado ambigua Muy… directa (esta chica no edulcora nada)

*Soltó «joder» (me gusta que sus respuestas no fueran ensayadas y que simplemente las lanzara); ¿por qué Chicago está tan obsesionado con ella? NO es una farsante, eso seguro.

Intento que se me ocurra algo más, pero mi mente ni siquiera es capaz de hilar pensamientos ni preguntas. Paciencia, me digo. Ninguna historia se ha escrito en un día. Ningún secreto se ha revelado en una hora. Nada duradero se ha construido en un momento.

Esa noche busco mi camiseta de la Universidad del Noroeste mientras me preparo para ir a la cama y veo su blusa en mi armario. La miro tanto rato que pierdo la noción del tiempo. La tomo y la acaricio con el dedo. Siento lo fuerte que es el cuello y recorro la manga con la mano. Es elegante y obviamente, muy cara. De alguna manera, parece que ocupa mucho más espacio de lo que en realidad ocupa. Observo cada botón y los puños perfectamente doblados; tocarla me hace sonreír y frunzo el ceño; noto que se me vuelve a hacer un nudo en el estómago.

Entonces, de repente, sé cómo conseguir que vuelva a recibirme.

**Ni idea si ha gustado o no esta traducción y adaptación, pero me siento presionada a subir capítulos XD**

**Saludos desde Chile.**


	5. 5 Blusa

_Señora Luthor, soy Kara Danvers, de la revista CatCo. Me encantaría devolverle la blusa, si es posible. Y si me pudiera conceder otra oportunidad para hablar de Interface, no podría estarle más agradecida. Quedo a la espera de su respuesta._

_Señorita Danvers, soy Dean de nuevo. La señora Luthor tiene que asistir al evento de una organización benéfica esta tarde. Si puede estar en el vestíbulo del edificio a las 17.00, la verá allí._

_P.D.: Dice que se quede la blusa._

—Voy a verla otra vez. Oh, Dios. ¡Voy a volver a verla y esta vez no puedo permitirme que salga mal! Tengo que hacer preguntas claras. Contentarlo para que, tal vez, me reciba de nuevo. Nia, es fundamental que lleve el atuendo adecuado. Ayúdame a elegirlo.

—¿Qué tipo de atuendo?

—Algo que sea…

Observo una falda y una camiseta blancas: femenino y puro.

—Yo creo que vamos por algo más fuerte, que diga «aquí estoy yo y me encargaré de todo». —Nia señala una falda gris, una chaqueta corta, entallada del mismo color y unos tacones rojos.

—Pero quería parecer pura y vulnerable —digo con un gemido.

—Vamos, con esto triunfarás.

—Vale —acepto—. Esto y un conjunto de ropa interior bonito que me dé seguridad.

El jueves le digo a Cat que he conseguido una entrevista para marcharme antes del trabajo.

—¿Vas a ir así vestida? —Señala el atuendo que Nia y yo elegimos. Asiento con la cabeza.

Frunce el ceño.

—Pareces demasiado… una secretaria. ¿No podemos elegir algo un poco más sensual? ¡Queremos despertar su interés sexual!

—Pensaba abrirme un par de botones para que se me viera algo de escote—la tranquilizo.

—He escuchado que este fin de semana hay un fiestón en el Ice Box. ¿Has conseguido información sobre esto?

No, pero lo escuché mencionarlo en el coche.

—Intentaré asistir —le aseguro.

Llego temprano a L4 y pregunto si puedo verla antes de marcharnos.

—¿Cinco minutos para que le devuelva esto? —pregunto, levantando la percha con la camisa limpia y con la funda de plástico de la tintorería.

Una de las asistentes coge el teléfono, susurra algo al receptor, señala con la cabeza y me pide que me siente.

Hago lo que me dice, tras un minuto, levanto la mano libre levemente hasta la blusa y desabrocho el botón superior.

Luego me desabrocho otro y el aire me acaricia la piel del canalillo.

Respiro hondo y sopeso volver a abotonarme la blusa al menos una docena de veces hasta que me permiten entrar en su despacho. Cuando la veo de pie detrás del escritorio cogiendo la chaqueta del respaldo de la silla, se me olvida.

Una mujer de negocios de metro ochenta hecha a mano, con corbata negra. La visión de Lena Luthor con esa blusa blanca almidonada mientras agarra la chaqueta me parece tan evocadora y seductora.

No puedo dejar de mirarla. Capto su expresión en el momento en que me ve y me devuelve la mirada en silencio. Dios. Me perturba en todos los sentidos. No soy inmune a su atracción. La siento como un puño en el estómago, cada mirada es como un puñetazo más profundo.

Arquea las cejas con curiosidad, a modo de pregunta.

—¿Y esto?

Al darse cuenta de lo que llevo, se echa la chaqueta sobre el hombro, se queda quieta, me mira durante un segundo que se me hace eterno. Siento las piernas como si fueran de gelatina.

Creo que ni siquiera ha echado un vistazo «ahí», pero mostrar un poco de escote nunca me ha hecho sentir tan expuesta.

—Señora Luthor. —Me aclaro la garganta y el silencio se extiende entre las dos mientras se pone la chaqueta.

—Kara —dice con una sonrisa tan misteriosa que desearía saber en qué piensa.

Doy un paso adelante y le tiendo la blusa por encima del escritorio pulcramente organizado.

—Creo que esto es suyo. Siento la tardanza. Tuve que llevarla dos veces a la tintorería, primero a una ecológica y luego a otra normal para intentar quitarle una manchita de pintura.

Mira la blusa como si le divirtiera verla de nuevo y lo único que me pregunto es por qué todavía me siento tan desnuda si ni siquiera me está mirando el escote.

—Le dije a Dean que podía quedársela —me comenta.

—Me pareció inapropiado hacerlo.

Se inclina hacia el ordenador y escribe varios dígitos para bloquearlo.

—¿Por qué?

Al fin, agarra la percha de metal; sus dedos, cálidos y largos, envuelven los míos, los sujeta con fuerza mientras recupera la blusa. Cruza el gran espacio del despacho para colgarla con el resto y enseguida me abrocho los dos botones que había desabotonado; por fin puedo respirar.

—¿Alguna vez ha recibido un regalo, Kara? —pregunta. Es demasiado perspicaz, demasiado observador.

—Bueno, de hecho, yo… No. En realidad, no…

—¿Ni siquiera flores? ¿Algún novio de turno o novia?

Con un toquecito en la pared, abre el armario oculto y sigue mirándome desde el otro lado de la habitación. No puedo imaginarme por qué eso importa o le preocupa siquiera, pero logro responder.

—No.

Cuelga la blusa dentro, con el resto de ropa, pero por el brillo de sus ojos, parece que esta noticia le fascina, y no comprendo por qué. Gimo.

—Va a burlarse de mí, ¿no? - Levanta una ceja ante la pregunta.

—¿Yo? ¿Burlarme?

—Creo que le gusta burlarse de mí. Se está riendo de mí con la mirada ahora mismo —la acuso, apuntando a su cara mientras vuelve con ese paso largo, seguro y con la sonrisa más hermosa que me ha dedicado hasta ahora.

—Tal vez porque me gusta cómo se sonroja.

Ahora me estoy sonrojando mucho.

Su mirada no es tan gélida como la recordaba. Me siento tan caliente como refleja su mirada.

—¿Qué hay de su padre? —Se mueve hacia la puerta y salimos de su despacho.

Quiero darle una respuesta divertida e informal, pero nunca se me ocurre nada así sobre mi padre que de verdad sucediera. Esperamos el ascensor.

—Murió antes de que pudiera regalarme nada —murmuro al final.

El ascensor llega y me indica que entre. Mientras paso, agacha la cara hasta que noto su aliento en la oreja.

—No pretendía incomodarla, Kara.

Cuando subimos, todas las asistentes y todos los trabajadores que se encuentran en la planta parecen estar esperando, atentos a lo que haga Luthor. Me quedo ahí de pie, en silencio, a su lado, igual de atenta.

—No lo ha hecho —susurro para que solo ella lo oiga. Pero, oh. En realidad, no necesita hacer mucho para hacerme sentir incómoda. ¿Por qué importa mi vida personal? ¿Pensará que estoy demasiado verde, que no tengo suficiente experiencia para entrevistarle como merece una mujer de su posición?

Una de sus asistentes lo llama:

—Oh, señora Luthor. — Entra en el ascensor antes de que podamos marcharnos.

—¿Sí, Cathy?

Abre una carpeta y señala algo escrito allí.

—Está bien —responde la mujer en voz alta.

—Vale —dice—. ¿Y esto?

No lleva demasiado perfume. Su boca me distrae un poco mientras sigue respondiendo las preguntas que la asistente parece señalar con el dedo. De repente, esos labios que están frente a mí se curvan un poco, cuando levanto la mirada unos centímetros, advierto que me acaba de pillar observándola.

Estoy ruborizada cuando llegamos al vestíbulo.

—Gracias, Cathy —le dice.

—De nada, señora Luthor.

Cathy. Por lo menos tiene diez o veinte años más que ella, sin duda, está enamorada. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí?, me pregunto y me envío a mí misma un correo electrónico como recordatorio.

—¿Está bien? —Luthor me pasa una botella de agua ya en el coche. Sentada frente a mí, pareciera que ocupa todo el asiento de cuero de color hueso. Se le ve relajada, hoy lleva el cabello, negro y sedoso. El verde de sus ojos cambia a diario. ¿Tal vez esa es la razón por la que no puedo quitarle ojo?

—Sí, gracias por recibirme —le digo al final.

Saco las notas porque esta vez no voy a cagarla. Bebe agua en silencio mientras comienzo a soltar las preguntas. Me entero de que:

Interface también ofrecerá videos de Tumblr, gifs y vídeos de YouTube. La página web tendrá una gran capacidad para compartir archivos.

Las suscripciones de los usuarios exceden la estimación actual un 160 por ciento al día.

—Entonces, ¿Interface es la trigésima quinta empresa que ha creado desde cero?

—Trigésima quinta, trigésima sexta… El número es irrelevante. Cada una es como si fuese la primera.

Cuando llegamos, el evento ha comenzado. Tiene lugar en un gran jardín de la parte trasera de una mansión. Hay varias decenas de mesas con mantelería blanca, un podio, arreglos florales de sobra. Un gran toldo protege las mesas del sol y la lluvia, creando un efecto elegante y hermoso.

SALVA UN ANIMAL, dice la gran pancarta en letras azul marino situada sobre el podio. Cuando Luthor se detiene junto a una mesa para coger una paleta para la subasta, me siento confundida.

—Pensaba que hoy hablaba en público —comento mientras la sigo por las mesas.

—Voy a dejar que hable mi billetera.

—Luthor —dice un chico que se aproxima con una cámara—. Pensaba que no te caían bien los periodistas.

No recuerdo el nombre del chico, pero de repente me acuerdo de que trabajó unos días en CatCo. Es alto, rubio, joven y me mira con todo tipo de envidia profesional.

Luthor me toma del codo, ignora al chico y lo dejamos atrás mientras le advierte en voz baja:

—Métete en sus asuntos, Gregg.

—¡Tú eres mi asunto, Luthor! —grita Gregg.

Callada e intrigada por su reacción, levanto la vista para leer el perfil ilegible de Luthor. Enseguida me quedo impresionada por lo fácil que se quita al chico de la cabeza. Debe de estar acostumbradísima a este escrutinio, hasta el punto de que todos podríamos ser moscas, compitiendo por su atención, esperando a que haga un movimiento que podamos llamar notición. A veces complace a la prensa, ya que en otras ocasiones ha sido imprudente. ¿Cuánto deben de haberlo puesto al límite para que haya actuado con insensatez?

Noto que ignora a la mayoría de la gente o que solo saluda de forma cordial. Pero la actitud que irradia es «no me importa una mierda». La gente, por otra parte, no puede resistirse a su magnetismo. Parece gravitar hacia ella en cuanto lo ven. Soy incapaz de explicar el tipo de miradas venenosas que me llevo por parte de las mismas mujeres que luego lanzan miradas de adoración a Luthor.

Me sienta a una mesa en primera fila.

En cada asiento hay un pequeño catálogo de fotos de los animales salvajes más bonitos que he visto nunca.

—¿Qué opina? —me pregunta en un tono frío y formal mientras hojeo uno.

—¿Va a salvar a uno de estos animales? —pregunto, perpleja cuando asiente con la cabeza—. Es imposible elegir uno.

—Estaban en un circo. Los van a eutanasiar si no encuentran un hogar, para eso necesitan un patrocinador que ayude al zoo de la zona con los gastos de manutención.

—Qué triste me siento ahora. —Miro la lista de animales y me detengo en uno—. El elefante. Creo que es uno de los animales más nobles. Son tan atentos, tan fuertes y tan amables…

—¿Esa es su elección? —pregunta como si no lo divirtiese.

—No, acabo de empezar —digo, con el orgullo herido—. Los elefantes dan suerte. Apuesto a que, si salva a este elefante hoy, su suerte lo salvará algún día.

—Soy absolutamente insalvable, señorita Danvers, pero vamos a por el elefante. —Me pasa la paleta numerada para que haga la apuesta, luego, se sienta, saca el teléfono y responde correos electrónicos mientras levanto la paleta.

Empiezo a enloquecer a medida que el precio sube.

—Luthor…

—Siga hasta que sea suya.

—Es suya —corrijo. Se encoge de hombros.

—Si eso hace que se sienta mejor…

Salvamos a la elefanta, que se llama Rosie; ahora tendrá un hogar de por vida. También me quitó el palo y apostó por los demás animales lo suficiente como para aumentar el precio y hacer que el resto pagase un dineral. No dijo que iba a hacerlo, pero hacia el cuarto animal observé que estaba apostando por todos, llevando al límite a los presentes hasta que quedaba satisfecho.

Es como si el mundo fuera su patio de recreo. Estoy asombrada y también un poco asustada.

Luthor podría acabar con la revista…

Acabo de contemplar un lado tranquilamente despiadado de ella y espero no verla nunca en mi contra.

Cuando volvemos, está al teléfono hablando en otro idioma y yo trato de ignorar que el sonido de su voz acariciando las palabras extranjeras me hace removerme en el asiento. Escribo notas en el teléfono para mandármelas por correo, en especial la que me ocupa toda la mente.

No hace prisioneros. Solo aumenta el precio hasta donde los demás están dispuestos a pagar. ¿Por qué? Desafía a sus iguales y a estos no les gusta ¿Cuántos enemigos tiene?

Empiezo a sonrojarme cuando pienso en cómo parecía disfrutar tomándome el pelo. Suspiro y la observo hablar con alguien que estoy bastante segura que es Sam Arias. Se muestra distinto con sus amigos. Más a gusto, menos intenso. Pienso en las llamadas de negocios y en su actuación de hoy.

Es impulsiva e implacable; absolutamente insaciable.

Cuando volvemos a las oficinas de L4, donde lo espera el brillante BUG 3 con alguien de pie junto a él con las llaves, se despide con un «buenas noches». Le agradezco el tiempo que me ha dedicado hoy, luego, me siento allí, torturada, y me pregunto si esta ha sido mi última entrevista.

Cuando llego a casa, reflexiono sobre cómo voy a conseguir que vuelva a recibirme. Me siento inquieta y hasta pienso que esto ha terminado. Me pregunto si pareceré demasiado desesperada si le pido otra entrevista. Tal vez le escriba y consiga una cita otro día de esta semana.

Al abrir la bandeja de entrada de Interface y empezar un nuevo mensaje, busco la subasta y encuentro una hermosa foto del elefante. Añado una leyenda con lo siguiente: Sí que sabe cómo tratar a una chica; es mi héroe. Luego, escribo un mensaje:

Señora Luthor, no solo he disfrutado conociendo más cosas sobre Interface, sino que voy a dormir mucho mejor sabiendo que Rosie también lo hará.

Observo las palabras y dudo si estoy yendo demasiado lejos. Le estoy tomando un poco el pelo porque ella ha hecho lo mismo conmigo hoy. Quiero apelar a su lado humano para que comparta algo más conmigo, pero no me gustaría que pensara que actúo de una forma poco profesional. Le pregunto a Nia qué le parece que le envíe una foto del elefante.

—¿Qué tiene que ver un elefante con todo esto?

Decido que es algo que solo va a pillar ella, así que reúno coraje y lo envío. Luego gimo. ¿En serio? Ni siquiera estoy segura de que se vaya a reír, del tipo de humor que tiene. Acabo comprobando los mensajes de manera compulsiva, mientras espero una respuesta, me distraigo leyendo sus entrevistas. Leo y leo sin estar realmente interesada en las preguntas, sino en las respuestas, y más que eso, en cada espacio en blanco entre las palabras de sus respuestas, como si cualquier palabra que no haya dicho me ayudase a conocerla mejor.

Horas después, todavía no he recibido ninguna respuesta a mi mensaje.

Por lo general, en mi dormitorio reina la tranquilidad, pero parece que se la he enviado junto con la foto del elefante. Me paso la noche dando vueltas en la cama.


	6. 6 fiesta

**6\. Fiesta**

Miro el techo del apartamento, terriblemente confundida.

¿Cometí un error al enviarle la foto del elefante?

Me dejé llevar por la emoción, tal vez, he cruzado una línea profesional. Hoy no he sabido nada de ella ni de Dean ni de nadie. Ahora no tengo ni idea de qué hacer, pero sé que esta noche va a asistir a una fiesta elegante en el Ice Box. Necesito ir como sea. Su vida parece estar dividida en secciones a la perfección; por un lado, los negocios y ¿por el otro? Si trabaja duro, su fama de fiestera es igual de conocida o (imposible pero cierto) incluso más.

A la prensa le encanta enfatizar que se rodea de mujeres, pero ¿quién puede culparla? Es guapísima, cuando caminé junto a ella en la subasta, no había ni una sola mujer que no me observara y luego arrastrara una mirada anhelante hasta su hermosa cara. ¿Quién puede culparla de aceptar lo que las mujeres le ofrecen si es una mujer tan joven y sana?

Luthor quizá crea que nos está dando un reportaje, pero ha hecho más que nadie por CatCo últimamente; ha cooperado más de lo que nunca habríamos esperado. Nos ha concedido más tiempo que cualquiera la mitad de importante que ella ha estado dispuesto a concederle a una revista con tantos problemas como la nuestra.

Puedo afirmar que es una jefe dura, pero mi instinto me dice que no es injusta. Interface y todo el conglomerado de L4 son ejemplos de visión y ambición, pero no de avaricia. De sus llamadas telefónicas solo he sacado que es una mujer de negocios extraordinario (según cuentan, es igual de extraordinaria como amante).

En la primera entrevista del coche, cuando pensaba en el Ice Box, ¿a quién llamó? ¿A uno de sus chicos? ¿Arias o Spencer?

Cojo el teléfono fijo que está junto al sofá de la sala de estar llamo a Valentine, uno de mis compañeros de trabajo, el único que está en la sección de sociedad. Conoce a todo el mundo, si no, sabe lo suficiente de ellos como para mentir.

—¿Puedes meterme en la fiesta de esta noche de Lena Luthor en el Ice Box?

—Puedo meterte en cualquier sitio, Kara. La verdadera pregunta es ¿qué me darás a cambio?

—Lo que tú quieras…

—Ah, ¡me encanta mi Kara sarcástica! Ahora te llamo. Minutos después, me llama y dice:

—Estás en la lista.

—Con Nia, ¿no?

—Kara, soy mago, pero no hago milagros. De nada. Me debes una.

—Y pagaré —prometo alegremente—, pero a Nia no le va a hacer gracia.

—¿Qué significa que no puedo ir contigo? —se queja Nia cuando se lo cuento—. Maggie va a salir y ¿tengo que quedarme en casa un viernes?

—Lo siento, Nia. —Hago una mueca mientras busco frenéticamente algo que ponerme—. ¿Qué tal si viene Valentine?

—Oh, no —gruñe—. No confío en ese hombre. Es como el calvo chismoso de Juego de tronos que juega con todo el mundo. —Luego empieza a escribir un mensaje—. Vale, le he escrito a Valentine porque es como el calvo chismoso de Juego de tronos. Podríamos tomarnos unas copas cuando te despache.

Acabo de salir de la ducha aún estoy con el albornoz puesto, mientras Nia y Maggie intentan ayudarme a encontrar el modelito perfecto, cuando alguien toca a la puerta. Maggie se levanta de un salto como si le hubiera caído un rayo. Sale corriendo al baño para arreglarse los rizos y luego cruza la sala de estar para abrir la puerta.

Al hacerlo, ahí está Esmeralda, una chef de un restaurante emergente. Su último ligue. A Maggie se le levanta la bufanda debido a la corriente de aire al abrir la puerta, Esmeralda agarra los extremos y tira de esta hacia ella.

La chica, alta y rubia, la besa en la boca; es un beso tan perfecto y de película que espero que en cualquier minuto suene la música de fondo.

Ningún hombre, ha tirado de mí de esa forma, menos una mujer, si mi primer intento es con Luthor. Nunca me han levantado en el aire como un avión, como le hacían a Maggie de pequeña, ni mi padre me ha basado en la frente todas las noches, como el padre de Nia hacía.

Maggie siempre ha sido la más delicada de las tres. Tiene intención de casarse y es experta en usar su feminidad para conseguir lo que quiere. ¿Y qué quiere siempre? Una pareja.

Nunca he querido un hombre en toda mi vida. Crecí deseando que mi padre estuviera vivo y todos mis deseos se han agotado; ese pozo hace tiempo que se secó.

Nia también los observa, cuando Maggie cierra la puerta tras ella, nos echamos una mirada que dice: ¿Nos estamos perdiendo algo grandioso por nuestro hartazgo?

Nia es la cínica de las tres. Salió con un tal Paul hace unos años, cuando iba a la universidad. Paul es un hombre agradable, no tiene pretensiones. Nunca creerías que alguien que se llama Paul mentiría cuando te dijera que te quiere. Nunca imaginarías que tendría otras dos novias con las que hablaría de ti. Nunca pensarías que el primer chico del que te enamorarías haría que ansiaras permanecer soltera el resto de tu vida.

Nia y yo estamos casadas con nuestros empleos, ambas queremos que siga siendo así. Nia trabaja en una tienda, vive por y para el descuento de trabajadora que obtiene. Yo vivo por y para mi columna.

—Pareces nerviosa —dice Nia mientras me aplico un poco de colorete en las mejillas—. Relájate, Kara. Solo es una mujer por muy divina que sea. Además, a ti no te van las tetas…

—No digas eso, que ya estoy bastante discotecas no eran lo mío ni cuando suplicábamos que nos dejaran entrar.

—Nadie sabrá que no es lo tuyo. Simplemente asegúrate de que parezca que lo son.

Observamos los tres conjuntos que he escogido.

Teniendo en cuenta que me ha visto con un mono y luego con un traje, esta noche quiero transmitir un mensaje completamente diferente con mi atuendo. Sus fiestas son conocidas por su decadencia y no quiero llevar nada que diga que soy una chica trabajadora del montón. Quiero parecer alguien que se lo pasa bien con su gente. Quiero parecer seductora, moderna y atrevida para que lo último que recuerde si me ve esta noche sea que soy la misma mujer que lo entrevistó para un artículo sobre Interface.

—¿Qué te parece? —le pregunto—. Opción 1: una bonita falda blanca con una camisa blanca muy fina. Opción 2: un vestido rojo hasta la rodilla muy ceñido. Opción 3: un vestido negro ajustado.

—A las mujeres les encanta que las mujeres vistan de blanco —dice Nia—. El demonio que habita en su interior no puede resistirse. El demonio que hay dentro de Luthor es el más salvaje de todos. También les gusta el rojo.

—Pero el negro es infalible —contesto—. No quiero llevar en la frente un «hace tiempo que no me acuesto con nadie» ni «ven aquí». Solo quiero llegar allí y decir: «Aquí estoy yo».

Asiente en señal de aprobación, así que voy al baño, me pongo la ropa interior de encaje negro, el vestido y salgo descalza para calzarme los tacones.

Nia deja caer la revista que estaba leyendo mientras valoramos mi apariencia en el espejo de cuerpo entero colocado en la puerta del armario.

Soy alta, delgada y tengo los pechos pequeños al lado de Luthor, pero firmes y turgentes. Tengo la piel de albaricoque y blanca, el cabello rubio platino, heredado de mi madre, que tiene raíces escandinavas, una cicatriz en mi frente, la cual me gusta, le da un toque de carácter a mi rostro. Por alguna razón, a la gente le gustan las curvas de mis hombros y cuello, el vestido escotado las muestra. Enfatiza mi delgadez, las caderas esbeltas y la estrecha cintura. La tela negra realza la translucidez de mi rostro y mi cuello. El cabello me brilla como si fuera oro plateado y tengo los ojos azules con manchas grises. El vestido se ajusta perfectamente a mi cuerpo.

—Pareces una modelo —afirma Nia desde la cama, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Definitivamente tengo mejor aspecto que cuando lo conocí, con las zapatillas deportivas —respondo.

Me cepillo el pelo y me lo seco con el secador durante unos minutos.

Cuando termino, respiro hondo mientras me observo en el espejo.

—Estés lista o no, Kara, allá vamos.

—¡Claro que estás lista! —anima Nia.

Me río y me giro para mirarla; ojalá pudiera acompañarme. Es mi mejor amiga. Mi hermana adoptiva de corazón. Le sujeté la mano cuando Paul rompió con ella. Le pasé los clínex. Juré que nunca permitiría que nadie volviera a romperle el corazón, que estaría con ella hasta el final y no dejaría que nadie me rompiera el mío. Prometí que seríamos felices y solteras, porque ¿quién necesita un hombre o una pareja? Comimos helado, repetimos el mantra una y otra vez. Me voy a la discoteca, me siento como un ángel con un ala rota.

—Tú puedes —me dice con esa emoción típica de ella.

Trago saliva, cojo el bolso e intento decirme a mí misma que puedo hacerlo. Que quiero hacerlo. Que cuando (no si, sino cuando) escriba este artículo para desenmascararla, por fin silenciaré todas las dudas de mi cabeza sobre si puedo ser de utilidad para CatCo en el momento en que la revista más lo necesita.

Tengo un aspecto muy diferente al de la chica que Luthor conoció en su oficina. Pero no me siento nada distinta. Le doy mi nombre al gorila de la entrada con los nervios a flor de piel y me permite entrar a la discoteca. Siento cada parte de mi ser ceñida por el vestido mientras los tacones negros golpean el suelo.

Mientras que L4 era como un museo, el Ice Box es pura decadencia oscura. Hay esculturas de hielo sobre pedestales por toda la sala, jaulas con bailarinas con el cuerpo pintado colgando del techo y una barra con luces blancas y azules que se extiende de una pared a otra.

Las luces estroboscópicas parpadean mientras la multitud me empuja. Siento el golpe de los graves mientras la canción Waves, de Mr. Probz, suena para la muchedumbre que baila. Las bebidas fluyen en bandejas de plata brillante y están tan adornadas (con frutas, aceitunas, purpurina o coloridos remolinos líquidos) que parecen obras de arte. Esta no es una discoteca ostentosa normal. Es la discoteca de los niños ricos, y dondequiera que mires, hay gente guapa con ropa increíble.

—¡Me la he encontrado! ¡Dios! ¡Cuando me ha saludado, creía que me iba a desmayar…!

Me reconcomen los nervios cuando escucho eso, porque estoy segura de que están hablando de ella. Intento respirar y me adentro más en la discoteca; deseo tanto que Nia estuviera aquí que me duele. La sala está llena de mujeres; es evidente que algunas van de caza, otras ya tienen pareja y algunas están con sus amigos. Respiro despacio, inspirando, espirando, me digo a mí misma que puedo hacerlo, que solo es una discoteca. Puedo pasarlo bien. Hace tiempo que no voy a una discoteca y nunca he estado en una como esta, pero no importa. Puedo entrevistar a la gente y, si tengo suerte, puedo hacer algo más que eso.

Después de escudriñar la zona y tratar de encontrar los mejores lugares para espiar, me dirijo a la planta superior, donde consigo la mejor panorámica de lo que sucede en la esquina más concurrida de la sala de abajo.

Hablando de Afrodita. Se me detiene el corazón cuando veo su cabeza oscura, el nudo ardiente y odioso que siento en el estómago se tensa de verdad. Juro que nadie en mi vida me ha puesto tan nerviosa.

Está sentado con los brazos extendidos a la espalda, una copa de vino y dos mujeres compitiendo por su atención mientras charla con sus amigos. Ciertos ángulos de su rostro masculino se iluminan cuando las luces parpadean; su belleza es de otro mundo.

Vale. Respira. ¿Quiero que sepa que estoy aquí o no?

Las extremidades empiezan a fallarme mientras me obligo a bajar a la planta inferior. Me dirijo al baño de mujeres y me abro paso a través de la multitud de cuerpos hacia un gran espejo por encima de un conjunto de lavabos suspendidos modernistas. Un grupo de chicas se acicalan, se retocan el maquillaje mientras observo los reflejos. A mi derecha, una mujer hace mohines con los labios rojos, a mi izquierda, su amiga hace lo mismo con los labios rosas. ¿Y yo? Sigo siendo yo, pero parezco extravagante, como si este fuera mi sitio. Apenas me parezco a la chica vestida con mono que se presentó en sus oficinas. ¿Me reconocerá así?

—¿Vas a ir a la afterparty? —pregunta la de los labios rojos a la de los labios rosas mientras se retocan el maquillaje.

—No tengo la tarjeta todavía.

—Mira, mira. —La de los labios rojos hace gestos con la tarjeta en el aire.

Se escucha un chillido en el baño y se mete la tarjeta en el sujetador.

—¡Mía!

—Entonces, ¿hay una afterparty? —les pregunto.

—En el ático de Luthor —dice una asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo se consigue una invitación a esa fiesta?

—Se distribuyen cien tarjetas durante la noche.

De repente se me pasa por la cabeza la idea de robarle la tarjeta que acaba de meterse en el sujetador. A ver, es solo una tarjeta. No sería un delito grave.

—Eh —me dice—, ¡deja de mirar mi tarjeta! Me he pasado tres años esperando conseguir una como esta. Saca el culo de aquí si quieres una. Solo los mejores culos la consiguen.

—Gracias —contesto, me giro para mirarme el trasero en el espejo. Nia dice que tengo buen culo. Algunos dirían que es turgente y del tamaño perfecto. Pero ¿qué diría Luthor?

Suspiro, me inclino contra la pared y veo las inscripciones en una puerta abierta. Entrecierro los ojos y me obligo a enfocar.

_Lena, mamita_

_Le chupé el coño a Luthor _

_Sam me comio aquí_

_Jack lame el coño como un cavernícola_

Vuelvo al ruido e intento encontrar un buen lugar para espiar cuando lo veo de nuevo. Las dos mujeres no se van a alejar de ella, ahora, por alguna razón, siento unos nervios en el estómago que me molestan. Una de las rubias coge un chupito del camarero, lame el borde y le añade sal.

Luthor se inclina hacia atrás, la observa con una expresión de aburrimiento y despreocupación, pero tiene una sonrisa en los labios, como si se divirtiera.

Estoy tan absorta (demasiado fascinada y un poco asqueada) mirando que no me doy cuenta de que un vigilante se me acerca hasta que lo tengo en la cara. Me hace señales hacia el fondo de la sala, desde donde los mejores amigos de Luthor me observan. Luthor ni siquiera mira hacia mí. Oh, no, está demasiado entretenido, todavía con esa sonrisa casi aburrida. Tal vez tengan que quitarse la camiseta para excitarla.

Las tres personas encajan a la perfección con el entorno lujoso, pero no puedo mirar a los otros dos. Solo a Lena. Su belleza oscura se mezcla con las sombras, como Hades en su propio rinconcito de infierno.

De repente se ríe de algo que hace una de las rubias, se gira un poco hasta que sus ojos aterrizan justo en mí y se detienen ahí.

Siento que su mirada es como una inyección de adrenalina. Quiero apartar la vista, pero no puedo. Me siento atrapada. No sé si lo he imaginado, pero habría jurado que se le ha movido el pecho como si se le hubiera cortado la respiración.

¿Me reconoce?

¿Quiero que lo haga?

De repente, el ambiente está tan cargado que no puedo respirar. Siento los pulmones como piedras, de verdad que no puedo respirar. Mientras me escudriña con un rápido y completo barrido de ojos que hace que se me salga el corazón por la boca de los nervios, me examina, desde los tacones hasta el cabello largo rubio; soy consciente de que el vestido me ciñe los muslos, las caderas, el vientre, los pechos e incluso el trasero. Oh, Dios. Me obligo a mí misma a seguir al vigilante hacia ella, con cada paso, se me acelera el corazón. Con ese traje negro, el botón superior de la blusa abierto y el pelo un poco despeinado, Luthor es la encarnación de la lujosa decadencia y el pecado. Es el pecado personificado y me siento como una auténtica… virgen.

Extiende sus piernas ante ella y mantiene fija la mirada en la mía sin ninguna aparente inclinación por apartarla.

—Señora Luthor. —El vigilante se aclara la garganta—. La señora y el caballero hicieron llamarla.

Aunque no le flaquea la sonrisa, la expresión de su cara es completamente lejana e ilegible.

—Aquí está, caballero, señoras —dice el vigilante a los otros dos, el rubio y el hombre de cabello cobrizo que me observan como si fuera su comida.

—Sam —se presenta la mujer de piel ambamarina, aunque con la luz de la discoteca se ve casi morena bastante elegante.

—Jack —dice el hombre el cual es moreno.

Luthor se limita a darles un cachete a las rubias en el trasero y las despacha; luego extiende el brazo para tomarme del codo en un gesto algo instintivo que me ofrece una extraña sensación de comodidad. No conozco a nadie más aquí, por lo que, cuando me coloca a su lado, me siento junto a ella en el extremo del largo reservado.

Entonces, inclina la oscura cabeza sobre mí y murmura:

—Lena.

Su voz es tan profunda y estremecedora que me hace temblar.

—Kara —contesto sin convicción.

Arquea una ceja y me observa. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Kara?, parece preguntar.

Pienso en qué decir cuando Sam levanta la copa y se la bebe.

—Deberías estar en la cama. —El hijo del petrolero texano arrastra las palabras rezumando encanto.

No sé por qué, pero soy muy consciente de la postura del cuerpo de Luthor en relación con la mía. Se ha enderezado por completo en el reservado y se ha movido de tal manera que tiene el brazo notablemente estirado detrás de mí.

—Como suele decirse, no hay paz para los malvados —le respondo a Sam con una sonrisa muy amplia al tiempo que el corazón me late con fuerza por la cercanía de Luthor.

De repente, la huelo. Solo a ella. A pesar de la mezcla de aromas de la sala, el de Luthor se me mete en los pulmones con cada respiración. Irradia una vitalidad que me atrae como un imán. Me pone de los nervios, pero su cercana presencia tiene algo que también me calma.

—Al parecer hay un código de vestimenta. Luthor ha tenido que dejar la cola y los cuernos en la entrada —bromea Jack mientras un camarero coloca una copa delante de mí.

—Oh, sí. —Tiro del dobladillo de la falda con timidez—. A mí me ha tocado desprenderme de la mitad de mi vestido.

—¿Lo has hecho ahora? —pregunta Sam.

—S.

Una palabra, una letra por parte de Lena.

—¿Sí, Luthor? —responde Sam levantando las cejas.

—Me la pido.

Casi escupo la bebida. Toso y me doy golpecitos en el pecho. Luthor extiende la mano, me agarra la copa y la coloca a un lado.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta, agachando la cabeza y mirándome a la cara.

Toso una última vez, cierro los ojos y asiento. Cuando los abro, tan solo veo a Luthor. La encuentro observándome con una mirada tan penetrante que la noto en los huesos.

—¿Acabas de llegar a la fiesta, Kara? —pregunta.

Mientras espera la respuesta, coge mi cóctel y extiende la copa ante mí. Tomo la copa con cuidado y le rozo los dedos con los míos.

Sam se mete la mano en el bolsillo del abrigo y sacude en el aire lo que sea que ha sacado.

—¡Luthor! ¿Puedo?

La excitación me sube hasta el pecho cuando me doy cuenta de que es una tarjeta.

—Eso no va a pasar, no es su ambiente —murmura Lena junto a mí.

—¡Au! Vamos, deja que le dé una tarjeta. Es una belleza, Lena —dice Sam alargando las palabras.

No doy crédito y apenas puedo respirar mientras Lena se levanta despacio. Hago lo propio y la miro a la cara con confusión.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no es mi ambiente? —pregunto. Siento como si no hubiera gravedad cuando se detiene tan cerca de mí. Estoy mareada, confundida y me siento inesperadamente herida.

Por primera vez desde que nos conocimos, me mira como si estuviera perdiendo los papeles… conmigo. Se inclina sobre mí y coloca los labios contra mi oreja.

—Créeme cuando te digo que no es tu ambiente. Vete a casa —susurra.

Me lanza una mirada de advertencia y se aleja, mezclándose en la multitud.

Sam y Jack me observan boquiabiertos.

—Eso es nuevo —murmura Sam, y se marcha.

Siento que ardo por la humillación y la confusión. Peor que eso, cuando salgo, el mismo hombre que condujo el coche el día anterior se me acerca.

—Señorita Danvers, es un placer llevarla —dice mientras cuelga el teléfono, como si Luthor acabase de llamarlo. Es un hombre enorme, calvo e inexpresivo. Un segundo después me abre la puerta del Rolls-Royce.

¿En serio?

¿Luthor acaba de llamarlo para pedirle que me lleve a casa?

Consciente de que la gente observa que me dirige al coche de Luthor, me subo en la parte trasera del vehículo y murmuro un «gracias», porque no es su culpa.

El coche huele a nuevo, a caro, como ella. Conmigo viajan una botella de vino y otra de agua. Hay música de fondo, la temperatura es la correcta. El lujo perfecto del coche me tienta a pasarme las manos por el vestido y mirarme con absoluto desconcierto. ¿Qué tengo de malo?

Me siento como si hubiera tirado una alfombra bajo mis pies y me hubiera recordado a lo que me enfrento. Al eslabón superior de la especie. A alguien implacable.

No puedo soportar el calor que irradian mis orejas y mejillas. Me hundo en el asiento trasero y apoyo la frente en la ventana. ¡Céntrate, Danvers! Respiro hondo, cojo el teléfono e intento escribir los detalles de lo que he visto, pero ahora mismo no puedo. No puedo hacer nada más que estar aquí, en su coche, preguntándome por qué me siento tan vulnerable.

Alrededor de las 23.55, entro de puntillas en el apartamento, hago una mueca cuando la puerta se cierra un poco más fuerte de lo que esperaba. Voy a la cocina a por un vaso de agua y Nia sale de la habitación con el cabello enmarañado.

—Hola —digo como pidiendo disculpas. Ella frunce el ceño y entrecierra los ojos debido a la luz de la lámpara—. Lo siento, Nia, no pretendía despertarte. Vuelve a la cama.

—¿Cómo ha ido la fiesta?

—Bien. —Es lo único que soy capaz de decir—. Mañana por la mañana te lo cuento.

Se restriega los ojos.

—Uf, es demasiado tarde o temprano. Sí. Vimos Juego de tronos.

Vuelve a su habitación, me dirijo a la mía, me desmaquillo y me desvisto. Mientras busco mi camiseta de la universidad, diviso el lugar vacío del armario donde estaba su blusa y me quedo mirándolo. Debería estar contenta de que no esté aquí, pero en vez de eso, su ausencia me hace sentir peor, porque ni siquiera recuerdo si me he imaginado las veces que ha sido amable conmigo. Cierro la puerta del armario, me meto en la cama con unos culotes, el bloc de notas y me obligo a escribir. Una palabra, al menos. Solo una, porque el bloqueo de esta noche no me ayudará a alcanzar mis objetivos de ninguna manera. Escribo:

**Territorial**

Todavía no puedo creerme que dijera… _«Me la pido»._ Sí. Significa exactamente lo que parece.

Frunzo el ceño, me recuesto en la cama, miro al techo. Danvers, ¿qué? No le ha gustado verte en su fiesta, eres periodista. ¿Esperabas lo contrario? ¿Sabes lo que esto significa? ¡Todo esto significa que tienes que llegar hasta el fondo!

**Bueno como yo sufro, todas sufrirán conmigo, dejen votaciones o comentarios para continuar.**

**Harpohe1989 gracias por las correcciones, sos la mejor**

**Saludos desde Chile**


	7. 7 Sueño

** ño**

Su cuerpo está sobre el mío. Se mueve, me gusta tanto que grito y arqueo el cuerpo.

—Por favor —susurro—. Sigue así, no te detengas.

Me cubre la boca con la suya y me besa sin control. Me aprieta los pechos con las manos, me acaricia los pezones. Entierro la cabeza en la almohada mientras el peso de su cuerpo me hunde más en el colchón.

Agonizo. Agonizo porque no me he acostado con nadie desde hace tiempo y nunca ha sido así. Vuelve a besarme con un hambre voraz. Me rodea un pecho con los dedos y chupa el pezón. Curvo, estiro el cuerpo con despreocupación, separo los muslos bajo sus caderas para mayor comodidad… Por favor, porfavorporfavorporfavor… Nunca suplico, pero no puedo parar de decir por favor.

Le muerdo esos labios carnosos famélica y dejo que mis dedos recorran los surcos de su espalda. Es como parece: dura, inflexible. Pero, oh, su cuerpo es tan cálido… No hay ni una pizca de frialdad en este cuerpo. Si abro los ojos, ¿los suyos serán verdes hielo o verdes fuego? Por favor, que sean fuego; por favor, deséame. Por favor, no pares, pienso mientras sacudo la cabeza cuando el siguiente roce es tan potente que me hace temblar, está marcando mi cuerpo con su aroma, con su sudor…cada centímetro de mi cuerpo es suyo. Cambia el ritmo del vaivén.

Me despierto sudando, contoneando las caderas y a punto de tener un orgasmo. Entre jadeos, gimo y me giro a un lado. La 01.08. Debe de estar en la afterparty haciendo un trío o una orgía. Dios.

¡En serio, Danvers! Me regaño. Estoy temblando y no voy a detenerme ahora. Ya estoy al límite, esperando la caída.

Gimo miserablemente y deslizo la mano entre las piernas, al lugar que palpita de deseo. No lo hagas, Danvers, me advierto a mí misma. Pero me siento febril. Cierro los ojos con fuerza, me llevo un dedo entre los muslos. Como no puedo parar, intento imaginarme a un actor buenorro en vez de a ella, no puede ser que una mujer me tenga en este estado. Pero cuando vuelvo a sentir placer, unos ojos verde hielo me devuelven la mirada. Me muerdo el labio y deseo morderle los suyos. Agitada, siento su mano entre las piernas, pero sigue sin ser suficiente; quiero algo más que sus dedos, quiero que me aplaste con su peso. Saboreo lo que le hace a mi cuerpo y me digo a mí misma que lo único que tengo que hacer es no pronunciar su nombre cuando me corra. No lo haré. Porque ahora no es ella quien se mueve contra mí lentamente, con dulzura y de un modo tan sexy. No está besándome, ni apretándome, ni moviéndose en mi interior mientras yo…

—Luthor.

Después de un orgasmo capaz de hacer temblar la tierra, me tumbo en la cama, aturdida y, luego, sorprendida.

—Dios, soy una zorra. —Enciendo la lámpara y voy a lavarme las manos.

Después me limpio la cara y frunzo el ceño ante el espejo.

Suspiro mientras regreso a mi habitación, abro el portátil y selecciono más enlaces sobre ella para ponerme a trabajar. Lo que me pasa es que es posible que ahora esté con una, dos, tres o cuatro chicas, disfrutando de uno de esos polvos que te dejan sin respiración por los que es conocida. Investigo sus perfiles personales y me digo a mí misma que la única razón por la que quiero obtener información es mi artículo.

Su página de Instagram está llena de fotos cargadas de adrenalina.

Luthor esquiando en pistas diamante negro; una figura revestida de negro contra una enorme montaña blanca y un collado serpenteante detrás de ella.

Luthor haciendo paracaidismo, arrojándose de espaldas del avión, sexy como siempre; el mundo un pequeño borrón debajo de ella.

Pero no hay nada, nada en absoluto, de la fiesta a la que no ha querido que asistiera.

**Bueno, aprovechando el tiempo libre les dejo otro cap. Espero les guste**

**Saludos desde Chile**


	8. 8 Citación

** ón**

—Luthor nunca trama nada bueno —declara Nia el domingo por la tarde sentada junto a la ventana de la sala de estar—. Cuenta con que habrá problemas después de esta dichosa fiesta suya. ¿Me has escuchado?

—Mmm… —Estoy navegando en internet, tratando de enterarme de algo de su afterparty.

—Kara Danvers. ¿Hola? ¿Kara «Melapido»? ¿Puedo llamarte Kara «Melapido» a partir de ahora? —Chasquea los dedos para que aparte la atención del portátil. Uf, Nia me ha estado molestando con lo de «Me la pido» desde que se lo conté—. Guau. Hay un coche fuera. Un coche enorme. Fuera de nuestro humilde y pequeño apartamento. ¿Me recibes? Tierra a…

—¿Qué quieres decir con «un coche enorme»? —Me levanto de un salto del sofá y corro adonde se encuentra Nia sentada. Abro la otra cortina de gasa de la sala de estar y ahí está el enorme Rolls-Royce que me trajo a casa este fin de semana.

¿Qué puñetas…?

Cojo el teléfono y se me detiene el corazón cuando veo su nombre en mi bandeja de entrada.

_**Me gustaría reunirme contigo hoy. Mandaré un coche a que te espere en tu casa.**_

_**L**_

Dios mío.

¿Lena en persona me ha mandado un mensaje?

—Oye, ¿adónde vas? —grita Nia cuando me ve correr a mi habitación.

Estoy tan nerviosa que me he quedado en silencio y no puedo hablarle de ello. Me pongo unos vaqueros blancos que se ajustan a mi trasero, una camiseta corta, unas sandalias plateadas de tacón alto. Me rocío una nube de perfume y le grito:

—Te lo cuento luego. ¡No me esperes!

Me coloco un bolso de mano debajo del brazo y cojo el ascensor. Cuando salgo a la calle, veo que la gente está haciéndole fotos al coche.

El conductor me ve y enseguida abre la puerta. Me deslizo en su interior antes de que puedan sacarme una foto a mí también. El recuerdo de la última vez que estuve aquí me incomoda ligeramente. Pero hoy no llevo puesto nada que esté fuera de mi zona de confort. Llevo ropa moderna y sexy, pero no seductora. Más decidida que nunca, he venido a por información y ningunos ojos verdes van a distraerme.

—¿Adónde vamos? —pregunto al chófer.

—Al puerto DuSable —me contesta.

Conduce durante un rato, en todo ese tiempo, no logro imaginar qué quiere Luthor de mí. Todavía me siento incómoda por lo ocurrido la última vez que nos vimos, pero tampoco puedo dejar que mis sentimientos personales trunquen la historia que tengo entre manos.

El coche se desvía hacia el aparcamiento y se detiene cerca del yate más lujoso del puerto. Es bastante pequeño como para entrar en el muelle, pero tan grande como para diferenciarse de los demás. Su blanca y prístina superficie brilla al sol. Cerca de la proa hay una inscripción en letras azul marino en la que pone EL JUGUETE.

Antes de que pueda cerrar la boca, se abre la puerta del coche. Cuando me bajo, veo una mujer de cabello oscuro en la cubierta y me da un vuelco el corazón. Poco a poco, obligo a mis piernas a moverse, una parte de mí se pregunta si de verdad soy yo la que se dirige al yate, a la mujer que me espera arriba. Mi mundo se inclina un poco, siento como si alguien me hubiera extraviado y me hubiera puesto en el estante equivocado mientras subo a bordo.

—Señora Luthor.

Camina hacia delante con un bikini de infarto y una blusa larga desabrochada; tiene los abdominales tan suaves y marcados que podría trazar las hendiduras con un dedo. Sus piernas son muy musculosas pero moldeadas y el viento le agita el cabello de una forma divertida.

Cuando viste de traje, parece que fueron hechos a medida para ella, pero ahora mismo este estilo suyo tan informal, tan sexy, tan intimidante, aun así, tan imponente solo me recuerda el sueño y me hace desear no haberlo tenido. A la luz del sol es mucho más impresionante de lo que recordaba. Esta bronceada.

—Kara.

Me pongo roja como un tomate.

—Estoy esperando a unos amigos. Pensé que te gustaría venir.

—¿Por qué?

Da un paso adelante, casi invadiendo mi espacio personal. Quiero encogerme de lo poderosa que es, pero no lo hago.

—Tengo la sensación de que te fastidió la forma en que terminaron las cosas la última vez. —Me observa con una mirada cauta y sin perder detalle.

No quiero sentir el dolor y la confusión de aquella noche, pero el recuerdo emerge sin esfuerzo.

—¿Porque dijiste «me la pido» como si fuera un objeto y luego tuvieras el descaro de echarme?

Su expresión no se altera. Como tampoco lo hace mi ira.

—¿Querías que viniera solo para recordarme cuál es mi sitio? ¿O creías que iba a inclinarme a tus pies y rogarte que me perdones por molestarte?

—No, quería hacerte una pregunta. —Su habitual intensa mirada verde logra lo imposible y se intensifica todavía más—. ¿Qué hacías allí el viernes?

—Me invitó un amigo. Se acerca.

—La verdad —añade en tono de advertencia.

Un cálido rubor me sube por el cuello y ella se da cuenta. Baja la voz.

—Dime que me estabas buscando y luego déjame compensarte.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? ¿Cómo le compensa algo a alguien Lena Luthor? Algo me dice que un simple café no es tu estilo.

—¿Te gusta el café?

—Con dos azucarillos.

—Tomo nota. —Me escudriña mientras una sonrisa persuasiva se dibuja en sus labios—. Quédate y conoce a mis amigos esta noche.

Sonríe ligeramente, pero de una forma tan seductora que siento que me arde el estómago, como si me hubiera tragado una cucharada de miel caliente. No sé cómo es posible que sus ojos me resulten tan molestos y tan reconfortantes al mismo tiempo.

—¡Luthor! ¡Mi hembra! —Un grito llega desde algún lugar cercano.

Jack, Sam y un puñado de chicas suben al yate. Suspiro temblorosa y me alejo unos pasos de Lena mientras la saludan.

—Kara —dice, y me presenta a sus amigos.


	9. 9 Yate

**No he olvidado esta traducción ni adaptación, solo he tenido mil cosas que hacer. **

Aquí va la razón por la que hoy no estoy haciendo mi trabajo como debería: Luthor.

Luthor descansando en una tumbona. Luthor practicando esquí acuático.

Luthor pavoneándose por su yate.

Luthor llamando a otras personas de otros yates cercanos.

—¡Luthor! ¿Te has enterado de la paliza que les han dado a los Cubs?

—Qué mal. Vaya mierda.

Luego, Luthor charlando con sus amigos.

Luthor y yo llevamos un rato mirándonos en silenciosa perplejidad. Hay un armario lleno de bañadores y bikinis y termino poniéndome uno blanco diminuto y observo a las demás chicas sumergirse en el lago.

Esta tarde he usado una cantidad de protector solar suficiente como para broncearme sin quemarme. Me pica la piel debido a los rayos de sol. Siento el aire del lago Michigan, el viento jugando con mi pelo, el suave balanceo del yate mientras se desliza por el agua. El suave zumbido del motor me arrulla hasta dormirme. Pero soy demasiado consciente de lo que me rodea como para dormirme, no quiero perderme nada: ni las llamadas de trabajo que hace, ni cómo se relaja aun cuando sigue pendiente de sus negocios.

Luthor lleva todo el día metiéndose en el agua. Sé que está fría porque yo también me he metido una vez. Ha estado nadando un poco y buceando cada media hora, sin tener en cuenta si sus amigos estaban nadando o haciendo esquí acuático. Yo me he quedado en la tumbona, cómoda, tostándome bajo el sol, pero ella siempre está haciendo algo. Es como si no se relajara. Exuda fuerza, no es de extrañar que siempre esté activa. Esquí en pistas diamante negro, paracaidismo, vuelo… Corre los riesgos de alguien que no tiene nada que perder. Corre más riesgos que nadie que haya conocido.

Llevo puesto el diminuto bikini blanco y rodeo hambrienta un oasis de comida cuando sus amigos, Sam y Jack, se unen a mí.

Me quedo a su lado y, al mismo tiempo, intento evitar a Luthor solo porque parece que hemos llegado a una tregua, pero me siento un poco fuera de lugar. En su espacio, con sus amigos.

El interés que hay en su mirada cada vez que miro a mi alrededor y la encuentro observándome me pone más nerviosa de lo que nunca he estado en la vida.

Cuando me roza el brazo con el suyo, me aparto a un lado instintivamente. Cuando se acerca y se queda a mi lado, me encojo ante la calidez de su tacto. Estoy inquieta y no sé por qué. Termina dirigiéndose al lado opuesto de la fiesta. Desaparece en uno de los camarotes (por trabajo, dicen sus amigos) hasta que un par de mujeres van y lo persuaden para que salga a «sentarse» con ellas. Se deja caer en un sofá con los brazos extendidos en el respaldo. Notó su mirada fija en mí como una caricia.

Intento sumergirme en las historias que comparten sus amigos con el grupo. Pero por el rabillo del ojo, no puedo dejar de observar a las chicas sentadas a cada lado de Luthor, casi parloteando como si intentaran captar su atención.

Nos quedamos en la zona de estar de cubierta con el grupo mientras Lena bebe una copa de vino despacio. Y luego, otra.

Acabamos contando historias de borracheras, de amigos y de chicas que han acechado a Lena.

—Desde lo de Kalina, su padre nunca sabía lo que iba a llevar a casa — explica Jack.

—¿Llevaste a casa a una chica desnuda? —pregunta una de sus chicas, haciendo pucheros invadida por los celos.

Curva los labios y atisbo una ligera sonrisa.

—Era artista y llevaba la ropa pintada. La verdad es que era muy agradable.

Siento que yo también comienzo a sonreír. Fija la mirada en mí y su sonrisa se desvanece. Parece cada vez más pensativa.

—Te echamos de menos en nuestra afterparty —me dice Sam.

—Seguro que sí. —Echo un vistazo hacia donde se encuentra Luthor, relajada y distante, noto que una de las chicas sostiene un racimo de uvas en la mano e intenta meterle una en la boca. Ella me mira, me observa. Veo que abre la boca de forma ausente para masticar la uva, pero no aparta la vista de mí ni por un segundo.

—Una más —susurra la chica muy cerca de su mandíbula mientras le mete otra uva en la hermosa boca.

Tensa los músculos de la mandíbula mientras la aplasta con las muelas y me pregunto a qué sabe ahora. Fresco. Jugoso. Los ojos le brillan mientras observa mi reacción; me empieza a vibrar todo el cuerpo y experimento sensaciones que ni siquiera puedo procesar. Me arden las mejillas con el mismo calor que se me extiende por toda la piel como un reguero de pólvora. La noche solo la hace parecer más oscura.

Peligrosa y primitivamente oscura.

No puedo soportar el despiadado nudo que se me forma en el estómago cuando la tengo cerca. Me muevo a un lado y pregunto a sus amigos:

—¿Qué hicisteis vosotros? Sois famosos por vuestras fiestas, no me imagino lo que debe de suceder después.

—Yo nadé desnuda —sonríe Sam—. Jack estaba demasiado borracho como para acordarse.

—Luthor y yo lo pasamos bien —dice una de las chicas mientras le hace carantoñas a Lena.

Me arden las mejillas. No la mires. No la mires.

—Le dimos un buen espectáculo —dice la otra con un ligero ronroneo que hace que la bilis me suba a la garganta.

Esta es una información muy valiosa. De verdad. Es el tipo de material del que están hechos los artículos más picantes. Pero parece que no logro obligarme a quedarme y escuchar el resto. Siento un peso en el vientre e, incapaz de detenerme, me pongo en pie en silencio y pregunto si puedo ir al camarote a descansar un poco.

Ni siquiera espero a que alguien asienta, me limito a rodear la zona evitando la mirada de alguien, evitando su mirada. Como de repente necesito tomar aire, acabo dirigiéndome a la cubierta superior. Ya en la proa, me apoyo en la barandilla y observo el lago. El horizonte. El pequeño trozo de luna.

Saco el móvil e intento escribir algo. Escribir siempre me hace sentir mejor. Completa.

Pero no me puedo concentrar.

Lo dejo a un lado y observo el lago.

Minutos después, explotan fuegos artificiales en el cielo mientras el grupo observa y silba desde abajo. La vista es fascinante. Exhalo y observo cómo las luces salen disparadas desde el muelle y explotan en el cielo. Se está muy tranquila aquí, en el lago, de noche. Siempre he querido encontrar un lugar bonito y acogedor donde no se mueva nada, donde todo sea como debería ser, deseo quedarme aquí, quieta y tranquila, en este lugar. Es extraño encontrar ese sitio cuando tu mundo gira de forma descontrolada.

Escribo una palabra en el teléfono para sentirme mejor. La primera que me viene a la mente cuando contemplo como el lago y el cielo se rozan en el horizonte.

Infinito

El viento me sacude el pelo y me lo recojo en un moño a la altura de la nuca mientras me dirijo a la zona de estar de la cubierta superior. Entonces la veo. Está sentada, La blusa que utiliza permite ver el nacimiento de sus senos que la luz del teléfono le ilumina. No la he escuchado aproximarse. ¿Por qué no está abajo?

¿Por qué este estúpido nudo de mi interior no desaparece?

—Veo que, para ti, comerte el mundo es un trabajo a tiempo completo — susurro.

Se levanta despacio. La blusa de botones que lleva se abre de forma casual y deja entrever el bikini, los lisos y duros abdominales, sus senos cubiertos lo suficiente para ser jodidamente erótico, sin llegar a lo vulgar. Parece más alta cuando se acerca. El aire cambia enseguida de temperatura, o tal vez sea yo; empiezo a tener calor y me ruborizo porque ha estado aquí todo el tiempo. Y es tan hermoso… Es la primera vez en mi vida que veo algo tan hermoso que me duele al mirarla.

—Lo siento, no pretendía desconcentrarte. Te dejo tranquila —susurro.

—Quédate.

Su orden abrupta me impide marcharme. El rubor parece extenderse hasta la médula de los huesos al advertir cómo me observa ahora. Su aliento me agita el cabello de la coronilla mientras susurra:

—Quiero hacerte sonrojar desde aquí… —Me toca la frente y echa un breve vistazo al suelo—… hasta la punta de los pies.

Sonríe y tiene el pecho tan cerca que me calienta a pesar de la brisa. Ella es un huracán y yo, el lago, en calma en la superficie, pero con un millar de secretos en sus profundidades.

—¿Por qué no podías mirarme ahí abajo? —murmura con la voz rota al tiempo que levanta su mano y me recorre la mejilla con el dorso de los dedos.

Un anhelo cálido crece en mi interior.

—Luthor. No.

Levanta el teléfono y me muestra una foto en la pantalla.

—Me gusta esta foto tuya. Pareces delicada y pensativa. Se te ve la barbilla y una de tus orejas élficas asoma entre el pelo.

—¡Me has hecho una foto!

—Así es. —Desliza el pulgar por la foto de la pantalla y se me tensa la columna porque casi noto la caricia.

—Bórrala —digo, sorprendida.

—Ah. Negociando de nuevo…

—Luthor. No. Borra esa foto. No me interesas de esa forma. No quiero que me tengas en el teléfono.

Retrocede y me escudriña el rostro.

—Ven aquí, siéntate conmigo.

Se dirige al sofá y acomoda su cuerpo justo en el centro. Guau.

¿Espera que la siga?

Respiro hondo y me obligo a dirigirme al sofá, que ahora invade por completo. Me siento en el borde mientras continúa ocupando el centro. Nos miramos, yo frunzo el ceño, ella parece divertida, luego, giramos la cabeza y contemplamos los últimos fuegos artificiales desde la distancia.

—¿Estás enfadada conmigo porque hice que mi chófer te llevara a casa? —pregunta con un brillo despiadado en los ojos.

—Eso lo has dicho tú, no yo contesto.

Se ríe suavemente, emite un sonido bajo que me distrae. Como su gran cuerpo, de algún modo absorbe el espacio que lo rodea como un vórtice.

—Puede que te hubiese dejado venir a la fiesta de después si hubieras aceptado mi regalo. —Arrastra el pulgar de forma pensativa por el cuadrado rasposo que forma su mandíbula—. Soy una mujer orgullosa, Kara. ¿Cómo crees que me siento cuando veo mi blusa de nuevo en el despacho?

—Oh, ¿te sientes rechazada por una chica que no forma parte de tu millón de novias?

Baja la voz y su hermoso rostro parece perplejo.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué me la devolviste? Te dije que te la quedaras. Nadie me devuelve los regalos. ¿Te parezco repulsiva?

Fijo la mirada en los tendones de su cuello porque no quiero que vea que no me parece repulsiva, que me resulta demasiado atractiva como para pensar la mayor parte del tiempo en ella.

—Prefiero no aceptar regalos de ninguna persona. —Levanto la barbilla un poco, entrecierro los ojos y le advierto en voz baja—: Y si sigues tomándome el pelo, me voy a casa.

Se inclina hacia delante.

—¿Sabes qué? Rosie no me tiró el regalo a la cara. Me llamó héroe…, y me gustó mucho.

Está provocándome. Sus bromas me gustaban mucho más cuando no tenía la cabeza hecha un lío.

—A: Los elefantes no suelen dar las gracias, así que espero que aprecies el gesto. Y B: Supongo que te han dado cosas toda la vida —digo.

Su sonrisa se entristece y se inclina hacia delante.

—Todo.

—¿Todo?

Asiente con la cabeza.

—No lo creo.

—¿Qué podría querer que no tuviera ya? —Se ríe con delicadeza—. Lo tengo todo, Kara. Al menos, lo tenía. —Extiende un brazo y me recorre la mejilla con el dorso de un solo dedo, despertando cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo.

De repente, tengo la garganta seca. Su mirada se vuelve oscura y ávida; ninguna persona que lo tiene todo podría tener esa hambre.

Cuando nos quedamos en silencio, la brisa pasa por nuestro lado y el aire que nos separa cambia. ¿A qué juega conmigo? La foto me la hizo mientras estaba muy vulnerable, el perfil muestra mi confusión. No puedo soportar que me haya visto así.

Observa mi foto con un semblante serio.

—Me doy cuenta de que la compañía que tengo es especial. Aprecio que me des la oportunidad de compensártelo —me dice Luthor con seriedad, mirando el cielo oscuro donde antes se veían fuegos artificiales. Cuando gira la cabeza para enfrentarme, tengo que luchar por no apartar los ojos de esa mirada verde inquisitiva.

—Gracias por invitarme… Lo he pasado bien —contesto con la voz más ronca con la que he hablado nunca.

De pronto, yo también siento un deseo ávido.

De ella, de sus tomaduras de pelo, de que me haga reír y de volver a ver ese brillo en sus ojos que tanto me enfada, al mismo tiempo, me hace sentir burbujitas en las venas. Un deseo ávido de saber por qué dijo «me la pido» y por qué quiere que me quede con su blusa.

Sonríe de forma cordial y me señala.

—Ahora negociaré contigo, Kara. Si quieres preguntarme algo, te daré una respuesta, después, yo te haré una pregunta —dice, observándome.

—¿En serio? —Me levanto, cuando asiente con la cabeza de forma indulgente, le hago un gesto—. Tú primero.

—Vale. —Se inclina hacia delante con los músculos tensos bajo la camisa abierta que lleva—. ¿Por qué no podías mirarme ahí abajo, Kara?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ahí abajo. ¿Por qué no podías mirarme? Ni siquiera ahora. ¿Por qué no me miras? —Sigo sus dedos hasta donde se da toquecitos, sobre uno de los párpados.

Pienso en mi respuesta.

Antes de que pueda responder, murmura, casi como si fuera una advertencia:

—La verdad.

Me sonrojo. Dios, siempre quiere la verdad. ¿Acaso esta mujer confía en alguien?

—Tenías razón sobre mí, este no es mi sitio —digo, me encojo de hombros—. Veo que se te da bien leer a la gente.

—Puedo decir lo mismo sobre ti.

Se mantiene a la espera. Supongo que es mi turno. Quiero preguntarle cosas personales, como por qué no pude ir a su afterparty, pero tengo que centrarme en la entrevista. Así que me centro en ella.

—La pregunta que todos se hacen: ¿Crees que hay alguna persona ahí fuera para ti? ¿Una que encarne todos tus deseos?

Hago una evaluación rápida de sus rasgos, pero no revelan ni un atisbo de sus pensamientos.

—¿De verdad es eso lo que todos quieren saber?

—Me estás respondiendo con una pregunta.

—Y tú no estás haciendo las preguntas correctas.

Frunzo el ceño y agarro la bandeja de fruta que el personal del yate ha dejado también en la cubierta superior.

—Así no se hace —dice. Recuerdo la forma en que le han dado de comer abajo.

—¿Perdona? No soy parte de tu harén. —Me río—. Aquí tienes tu uva.

Le tiro una uva. Rebota en uno de sus senos. Me estremezco cuando me roza el muslo con el suyo mientras se mueve para coger otra uva.

—Me enseñaron a no jugar con la comida, sino a comérmela.

El mero tacto de su mano trazando círculos en mi nuca hace que un leve y extraño calor me recorra las venas.

—¿Qué estás…?

—Chist.

Cuando se inclina sobre mí, siento un cortocircuito. Me llega a la nariz el aroma a jabón mientras me acerca una uva con las pupilas tan dilatadas que son lo único que veo.

—Abre la boca —me insta.

El suave roce de la uva en mis labios envía una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo.

Me mira con una sonrisa malvada, luego, siento que vuelve a rozarme los labios con la uva. Instintivamente, abro la boca de forma sensual y dejo que me alimente; me cuesta respirar. Cuando me la trago, su sonrisa se desvanece.

Nos sostenemos la mirada durante unos largos segundos. Después siento la delicada caricia de sus pulgares en la mejilla.

Me recorre un temblor mientras agacha la cabeza. Y luego, oh, Dios. Me da un beso en la comisura de los labios. Me estremezco de la cabeza a los pies.

La sensación se intensifica cuando Lena me agarra de la barbilla y me gira de modo que sus ojos verdes se fijan en los míos. Tiene una mirada cautelosa y todavía famélica. Me digo a mí misma que esto no puede ser real.

¡No es posible que me desee de este modo!

Temo que me bese. Temo desearla. Huele incluso mejor que en mis sueños, la sensación de tenerla cerca es mejor y lo deseo mucho pero que mucho más.

Respira con fuerza, es evidente que lucha por mantener el control. Y yo quiero que lo pierda.

No. No, la única que tiene algo que perder soy yo.

—Mmm. Guau —digo aferrándome al dolor de estómago mientras me enderezo—. Guau, sabe distinto cuando te alimentan. Saboreo tus gérmenes en la uva.

Permanece sentada y una leve sonrisa ilumina sus labios como el sol.

—¡Luthor! —lo llaman los chicos. No les responde.

—¿Les parece bañarnos desnudas? —Eso es lo primero que dice Sam cuando aparece en cubierta.

—Kara y yo estamos hablando, pero vayan ustedes —comenta sin ni siquiera girarse. Se acomoda para ocupar la mayor parte del sofá. Me recuesto con incomodidad y ella me agarra un mechón de pelo para jugar con él.

—Tienes ganas de travesuras, ¿no? —Me río.

—Si te unes a mí, sí. —Me enseña mi foto en la pantalla del móvil y añade en voz baja—: Si la borro…, me dejas llevarte a casa esta noche.

—Llevas días llevándome a casa.

—Mi chófer te ha llevado a casa, no yo. —Su voz es baja pero firme, decidida—. Hay una gran diferencia, te lo aseguro, Kara.

Mi sonrisa se desvanece ante el aire depredador que la rodea. Luthor me seduce tanto como me aterroriza. Como es posible que una mujer tenga semejante energía, con ninguno de los chicos que he salido, tenia esta fuerza.

—Tengo que irme a casa temprano. Seguro que prefieres quedarte con tus amigos.

—Si así fuera, no te lo estaría pidiendo. —Acerca el pulgar al icono de «borrar» con una mirada expectante—. ¿Kara? —insiste.

—Si la borras, me lo pensaré —respondo.

Parece tensar la dura mandíbula, como si reflexionara sobre el desafío, y, en un lento segundo, baja el pulgar y presiona «borrar».

—Ya está —dice. Los ojos le brillan de alegría en la oscuridad—. Ahora te llevo a casa.

Solo pensarlo en ello me pone de los nervios. Mi apartamento es mi refugio seguro. Imagino su presencia cerca de mis cursilerías de chica. ¿Qué quiere hacer allí? Si su blusa invadió mis pensamientos y mi espacio, no puedo imaginar lo que hará la propia Luthor. Asiento con la cabeza solo porque deseo, necesito, no descartar ninguna posibilidad, pero especifico:

—Sí, pero no esta noche.

Lo único que me hace falta es distanciarme un poco de esos ojos, de la sensación de saturación que me invade. El corazón me late acelerado y cada parte de mí ser reacciona de forma exagerada a su sonrisa, su mirada y su aroma.

Así que me dirijo a la cubierta inferior sin decirle a dónde voy y me lanzo al agua fría con el diminuto bikini. ¡Plop! ¡Qué fría! Luego nado y comparto mi entusiasmo mientras lo hago.

Sam nada cerca, me guiña un ojo y su sonrisa se vuelve traviesa.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya…

—Ya vale, S.

Al oírlo, levanto la vista. Luthor se inclina sobre la barandilla con una leve sonrisa mientras me observa.

Esa noche me siento y tomo notas con frenesí.

Vale, céntrate en los hechos, Danvers. Exhalo e intento sacarme de la cabeza una uvita verde. Unos ojos verdes que me suplican, que me exigen, que le dejara traerme a casa. Y no puedo creer que estuviera a punto de decirle que sí.

Es una solitaria, parece independiente del grupo. Siempre va un paso por delante, siempre está en otro lugar.

Está acostumbrada a estar rodeada de mujeres (¿Son una idea de último momento? ¿Ruido de fondo? No parecía especialmente atento con nadie, ¡pero ellas bailan en la barra y se enrollan para divertirla!)

Voy a cepillarme los dientes y me dirijo a la cama. Me acomodo bajo las sábanas. Intento dormirme, pero no dejan de venirme otras cosas a la cabeza.

Como que, cuando me dio la uva, noté sus pechos contra mis pechos y su aliento en la cara.

Como que parece que siempre la huelo cuando el aire me llega de una cierta forma y la escucho por encima de los demás.

Intento alejar estos pensamientos, pero cuanto más me empeño, más salen a flote. ¡Hades!, no quiero obsesionarme con esto. No. Pero si quiero que este artículo salga bien, no puedo bloquear ciertas partes. No puedo escoger y elegir con qué me conviene lidiar y con qué no. Agarro de nuevo el bloc y empiezo con una palabra.

Eléctrica: Electrifica el aire.

Luego escribo unas cuantas más.

Arrolladora: Si está cerca, es difícil que notes otra cosa.

Obstinada: Es imposible negociar con ella.

¡TODAVÍA LE ENCANTA TOMARME EL PELO!

Me provocó y pinchó con el tema de la foto, las uvas, la camisa y hasta con lo de ser el héroe de Rosie…

Dejo el bloc a un lado y apago la lámpara, pero, hasta en la oscuridad, sigo viendo que me observa en el agua desde arriba. Todavía siento sus dedos en mis hombros cuando volví a subir al yate y me envolvió en una cálida toalla.


	10. 10 Acampada

Durante las últimas veinticuatro horas he estado navegando por la red, seleccionando las últimas fotos en las que le han etiquetado. También hay algunas fotos más antiguas de chicas en bikini jugando al minigolf en su casa. Fotos de ella bajando de un helicóptero con una chica que pilota y no lleva nada excepto unos pantalones cortísimos.

—Me molesta muchísimo ver estas fotos, porque ella no les pide a muchas de esas chicas que se le acercan que lo hagan —le digo a Nia.

—Kara, a Luthor le encanta vivir rodeado de mujeres. Debe de ser por toda la atención que le faltó de niña.

—Más bien es una mujer sana y tanto hombres como mujeres simplemente se le tiran encima. He visto los vídeos de YouTube dedicados a ella de personas desnudándose o lavando coches, ofreciéndose a lavarle el suyo. De hecho, mira esto…

Vemos un vídeo de una mujer sin sujetador mojándose la camiseta y sonriendo.

—Luthor, te lavaré los coches todos los días.

Nos echamos a reír.

—Parece que tiene una enorme colección de coches. Hay una foto, ¿ves? Hay como treinta coches aquí. Algunos muy raros. Tiene un montón de juguetes. ¿Acaso eso no dice nada?

—¿Qué? —pregunta Nia.

—¿Cuándo lo tienes todo y nada es suficiente?

—¿Cómo íbamos a saberlo? Apenas nos llega para pagar el alquiler este mes.

—Venga, tómatelo en serio. Cuando nada es suficiente, quiere decir que, en algún nivel recóndito de su psique, siente que le falta algo en la vida. La he visto trabajar, Nia; es como si… estuviera obsesionada con ello. Como si lo ayudara a bloquear algo más.

—¿Qué?

—Da igual.

Se ríe.

—Qué profunda eres, Kara. Una filósofa. Envíale la factura y ahórrale la psiquiatra.

Continúo con los enlaces y acabo viendo un vídeo suyo junto a su padre grabado cuando este negó el último deseo de su madre de darle a Luthor un asiento en la junta de la empresa de su padre.

—Lo único bueno que tiene es su nombre —dice el padre a un periodista que le preguntó por qué no habían permitido a Lena entrar en el negocio familiar.

Ella no se inmuta. Sonríe con ironía, en silencio, se mantiene a raya. Este vídeo solo hizo que todos aplaudieran a Lena más que a su padre. Aun así, ¿le dañó mentalmente de alguna manera?

—Qué gilipollas —dice Nia a última hora de la tarde cuando vuelvo a ver el vídeo, esta vez observando solo la expresión de Luthor, que no revela nada, como si esperase el golpe y estuviera preparada para ello—. No me extraña que Luthor sea una cabrona si la criaron así.

—No es una cabrona.

—¿Perdona?

—No es una cabrona —contesto de forma despreocupada.

—¡¿Alguien está susceptible?!

—No estoy susceptible. Solo constato un hecho.

—Vale. No te gusta lo que tenemos en la nevera cuando te tocaba a ti comprar esta semana; estás obsesionada con ese ordenador; tienes ojeras; llevas una D de desenmascaramiento en la frente y una X en el culo que le grita a Luthor que te folle por ahí. Estás colada por ella ¿no?

—No.

—Genial entonces, porque has deseado esto toda la vida. Mira todas esas fotos de mujeres encima de ella. Joder, pero si casi le ponen las tetas en la cara. ¿Esa es la chica que te gusta?

Miro el vídeo de YouTube.

—Me gusta esta —murmuro cuando se marcha, frunzo el ceño a mí misma. No, no te gusta, Kara. Quieres ser justa, quieres ser sincera.

Voy a buscar el saco de dormir para la acampada de Acabemos con la Violencia.

Mis amigas piensan que una acampada no logrará mucho por sí sola. Es cierto, pero me siento bien cada vez que la hago, así que voy a menudo, cuando mi vida es inestable, voy más porque me siento más segura si lo hago. La única manera que conozco de olvidar mis propias penas es centrarme en otra persona, pero no tenía muchas penas. Tenía una gran vida. Tengo.

Mi educación fue diferente a la suya. No me dijeron que era temeraria, que lo único bueno que tenía era mi nombre. Mi madre me dio tanto amor que aquí estoy, aceptando proyectos que podrían ser demasiado grandes para mí solo porque estoy lo bastante loca como para pensar que puedo con ellos.

Estoy tan preocupada por hacer justicia al artículo que necesito ponerme en contacto con ella ahora mismo:

—Hola, mamá.

—Oh, hola, cariño. ¿Qué tal? ¿Vas de camino a la acampada?

—Sí, solo quería saber qué tal estás. ¿Necesitas algo?

Siempre noto cuando mi madre se siente bien o cuando está fingiendo. Me alivia que hoy suene contenta de verdad.

—Estoy muy bien, Kara. La última vez que lo comprobé, todavía era la madre en esta relación. —Incluso me toma el pelo—. Pero ¿cómo está mi chica?

—Estoy bien. —Oigo su CD favorito de Cat Stevens sonando de fondo—. Te escribiré desde el trabajo mañana. Acuérdate de la insulina, ¿vale? — Espero hasta que me dice que sí y luego susurro suavemente—: Te quiero, mamá.

—¡Kara! Espera. ¿Va todo bien?

Vacilo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Oh, guau, ¿así que ahora mi voz suena afectada?

Siempre le digo que la quiero, así que eso no puede haberla preocupado.

—Todo va bien. Estoy genial. Estoy escribiendo un nuevo artículo, te lo contaré todo pronto.

Silencio.

—¿Estás segura? Mierda, sospecha algo.

De nada sirve decirle que no se preocupe por mí, porque entonces me dirá que yo no me preocupe por ella y la quiero demasiado como para hacer eso. Pero detesto que se preocupe por nada.

—Sí —le aseguro entre risas—. Te quiero. Nos vemos pronto. —Cuelgo y suspiro.

A pesar de que mi madre se haya vuelto tan inquisitiva al final, necesitaba la llamada de verdad. Necesitaba recordarme a mí misma que ella es lo que más quiero, que mi sueño es comprarle una bonita casa, un bonito coche, proporcionarle buenos cuidados en un hospital y seguridad. No puedo devolverle a mi padre, pero me gustaría darle todo cuanto pueda. Me gustaría darle las cosas que él quería ofrecerle. En mi corazón, eso significa que, esté donde esté, si consigo las mismas cosas que él deseaba brindarnos, lo estaré honrando. Mi madre es diabética. Lleva haciéndose controles desde hace años, pero mantenerla con buena salud es una preocupación para mí, incluso si se niega a admitir que a ella también le preocupa.

Esta noche no hay mucha gente en el parque. Muchos se saltan estos eventos, optan por las marchas y otros tipos de actos, pero a mí me gusta venir aquí con mis libros, mi iPod Shuffle, mis aperitivos y ya está.

Doy una vuelta en la que reconozco algunas caras y camino hasta encontrar un bonito lugar debajo de un árbol.

Extiendo el saco de dormir, saludo a la joven pareja que está cerca cuyos nombres no conozco pero que he visto antes, observo un montón de ramas y hojas de árbol que asoman al cielo. Rara vez logro dormir una hora cuando acampo aquí, pero sigo haciéndolo porque no quiero acomodarme a las cosas hasta el punto de no desear cambiarlas por algo mejor.

Después de comerme algunas moras, escuchar música, me arranco de un tirón los auriculares, dejo caer la almohada de acampar, me voy a dormir…sueño que estoy perdida en la noche en un bosque verde, corriendo con una camisa de hombre, cuando Nia, Cat y mi madre me llaman a gritos para que salga, no encuentro el camino para salir de las profundidades.

Me despierto sobresaltada, sudorosa y sin aliento, mirando a mi alrededor confundida. Estoy en el campamento. Temblando, saco el móvil y parpadeo cuando veo que tengo un mensaje.

"_**Si no puedo llevarte a casa todavía, al menos déjame que te recoja y te lleve a algún sitio."**_

Miro el mensaje procedente de un número desconocido con el corazón palpitando de forma salvaje y un nudo en el estómago. Sé que es ella, tiene que ser ella. Pienso en ella, en sus camisas, sus miradas y sus uvas. Pienso en el yate, en los secretos, la mirada de hielo y en la forma en que me observa, como si quisiera que derritiera esos misteriosos carámbanos que tiene. Pienso en lo inquieta que me siento y que no puedo concentrarme en nada más… entonces recuerdo el artículo, lucho por centrarme en ese objetivo, en ese deseo.

Exhalo y le contesto:

"_No rechazaría una visita a la sede de Interface"_

Hecho

Me muerdo el labio y siento cosas que parecen mariposas apoderándose de mí. Tienen que ser las mariposas de las historias, pero nunca las he sentido así. Antes de que pueda detenerme a mí misma, escribo:

_¿No duermes?_

_**No cuando no me apetece**_

Me sonrojo. Dios, ¿ha salido de caza? Podría ser una gran mujer para alguien especial, resulta deprimente que, de algún modo, les dé a todas una parte de sí misma.

_**¿Y tú? ¿Por qué estás despierta, Kara?**_

_Tu mensaje me ha despertado._

_**Entonces, dulces sueños, Kara **_

Cierro los ojos y pienso en su expresión en el vídeo de YouTube, en su rostro después de verme en la discoteca, en su cara, siempre tan introvertida y misteriosa, como si se negara a dejar que nadie vea y sepa quién es en realidad o lo que de verdad quiere de ellos.

_Igualmente, si es que quieres dormir_

Oh, sueno tan tonta. Uf. Dejo el móvil como si de repente me acabase de encontrar un cocodrilo que quiere morderme en el aterrador bosque verde de mi sueño y no pego ojo.

**Bueno me tomo más tiempo del que pensaba el traducir y adaptar, pero aquí tienen un nuevo capitulo.**

**Saludos **


	11. 11 Oficina

**11\. Oficina**

Al menos mi escritura se ha beneficiado de mi creciente obsesión por esta fascinación tormentosa que no lleva a ninguna parte. Esta sed de información se está filtrando en mi escritura y en cualquier cosa a la que presto atención. Soy como una glotona que anhela algo en particular, pero se come lo primero que pilla, aunque se trate de otra cosa.

—¡Este artículo es fenomenal! —dice Cat—. Qué fuego. No puedo esperar a ver lo que haces con el artículo de Luthor. ¿Qué es eso de «me la pido»?

Jadeo.

—¿Qué?

Sonríe y da toquecitos en el cuaderno que hay en mi escritorio que tiene una frase subrayada tantas veces que se rompió la página.

_Me la pido._

Apoya la cadera en el escritorio y siento que Victoria casi se cae de la silla en su afán de escuchar lo que tengo que decir.

—Nada —contesto mientras cojo la tableta y la coloco a un lado. ¿De verdad que ahora estoy garabateando «me la pido»?

—Oh, ¿qué quieres decir con «nada»? —Se gira—. Victoria, Victoria. — Hace un gesto con el dedo y Victoria se levanta y se acerca tan despreocupadamente como puede.

—¿Cat? —dice—. Hola, Kara. —Sonríe.

—Ayúdame a concertarle una cita a Kara con ese estilista que siempre te deja tan espectacular. Con esta cara —comenta al tiempo que me levanta la barbilla—, no hay forma de que Luthor pueda evitar darle caza. Gracias, Vicky—añade, y entra en su despacho.

De repente, al tener a Victoria cerca, desearía haber dicho que había hecho progresos. Me gustaría haber dicho algo para evitar tener que ver su enorme sonrisa de satisfacción. Casi la oigo pensar que ni siquiera puedo escribir un artículo sin su ayuda. Que no puedo conseguir pareja sin su ayuda.

—En realidad, no es necesario —le digo.

—Oh, tonterías. Sé justo lo que necesitas. Te cojo esto un segundo —dice, y señala el teléfono fijo.

Llama a su estilista y tararea mientras espera. Yo, por mi parte, guardo y cierro el archivo, porque nada me corta más el rollo cuando estoy escribiendo que alguien espiando la pantalla de mi ordenador.

Permanezco sentada, sintiéndome como una perdedora y mirando el teléfono cuando veo el mensaje de Dean.

_**A la señora Luthor le gustaría ofrecerle una visita por la sede de la empresa Interface. Avíseme si le interesa; está deseando verla.**_

Me tiemblan las piernas y me arden las mejillas. Joder. Le contesto:

_Estoy deseando verla._

Oh, Dios. ¿Verlo? Voy a reunirme con ella, no a verlo. Tengo que ser profesional. Eso es todo. ¿Qué voy a hacer cuando la vea de nuevo?

Saco una foto suya que me descargué en el móvil y le echo un vistazo. Tiene un perfil perfecto. Es la única persona de la cual he tenido una foto en el teléfono. La conseguí de una de las chicas que la etiquetó y, como se descargó, se ha quedado en el móvil de algún modo. No he sido capaz de borrarla.

Teniendo en cuenta que Luthor borró mi foto, debería hacer lo mismo, pero una parte de mí disfruta de poder observarla mientras ella no me devuelve la mirada. Y esta foto… Estoy segurísima de que esta foto se hizo el día del yate y que lo que está observando en la distancia soy yo. Algo en su enigmática expresión exige que lo descubra.

Victoria cuelga el teléfono de mi mesa.

—Hecho. Te he conseguido una cita para el viernes de la próxima semana. ¡Prepárate para hacer llorar a Luthor! —declara, dándome palmaditas en la cabeza.

Cuando se marcha, leo el nuevo mensaje de Dean en el teléfono.

_**Estupendo. Le mandaremos un coche a su casa el jueves a las 16.00.**_


	12. 12 Jueves

**12\. Jueves**

Es jueves.

A las 16.01, salgo del edificio.

—Oh, ya le abro yo la puerta, señora Sheppard.

La vecina de la tercera planta, que hace unas increíbles tartas de café todos los días festivos, parece que ha salido a pasear al perro con el gato acurrucado en el brazo.

—Kara, estás muy guapa con el pelo suelto. —El gato ronronea mientras ella le acaricia el dorso de la oreja—. Ni siquiera puedo pensar en una actriz tan rubia y de piel tan clara como tú. ¿Quién te ha maquillado? Es muy natural.

—Mi compañera de piso, Nia. —Le sostengo la puerta abierta—. Trabaja en unos grandes almacenes, en el departamento de cosméticos, y estamos probando diferentes looks.

—Ah, sí. El día que tenga un baile y un bonito vestido, iré a visitarla.

El perro me ladra en el tobillo y me estremezco un poco, pero me pongo firme y vuelvo a la calle una vez que ella entra. Me quedo congelada. En vez del Rolls-Royce, el que está aparcado fuera es el BUG 1 de color negro brillante de Luthor.

Ella está apoyada en el coche mientras me observa y me sonríe. A mí. Da un paso adelante.

—Hola —me saluda. A mí. Olvido todo. Hasta mi nombre. Hasta que se supone que hoy estoy trabajando. Se me retuerce el estómago e incluso la garganta.

—Hola —contesto, y observo su traje negro mientras me abre la puerta del copiloto.

Oh. Dios mío, ¿qué es esto?

Me ofrece la mano, la miro con temor y anticipación antes de deslizar los dedos por los suyos. Me agarra los dedos levemente mientras me deslizo en el asiento, la caricia persiste mucho después de que se marche y cierre la puerta.

Entra en el coche y nos encierra en el espacio más reducido en el que nos hemos encontrado desde que nos conocimos. Me envuelve su aroma junto con el cuero del coche y me empiezan a doler los pulmones cada vez que respiro.

Mientras me vestía, seguía diciéndome a mí misma que no necesitaba lucir perfecta porque no serviría de nada. Pero en realidad me he pasado más tiempo que nunca pensando en lo que me iba a poner y preguntándome qué le parecería.

Dean me envió un mensaje informándome de que debería ponerme algo cómodo porque algunas partes del edificio todavía están en construcción. Al final, me he puesto mis vaqueros favoritos, un suéter sin forma y holgado con el que me encanta escribir y las botas de invierno, porque me encanta llevar calzado cómodo.

Soy fan de los calcetines gruesos, mis botas Ugg y de meter los pies en algo suave y ceñido. Pero no importa si a ella le gusta, ¿no? Porque de esto no puede salir nada. Estoy trabajando y ella…, bueno, ella está siendo más amable conmigo de lo que jamás habría imaginado al ofrecerme una visita.

—Espero ir vestida para la ocasión —susurro.

Me recorre el cuerpo con sus ojos verdes, de repente, el calor de mis pies se extiende a otras partes de mi anatomía y aparece una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Extiende un brazo por detrás del asiento y me mira de frente.

—Me gusta tanto como lo que llevabas el día que nos conocimos.

Me cubro la cara y me río.

—Seguro que no quieres decir eso.

Cuando me obligo a mí misma a dejar caer las manos, me está observando. De verdad que nunca me han mirado como ella me mira, con ese brillo travieso en la mirada, sexy, oscura, profunda y enturbiada con las promesas más exquisitas. Cuando me toma el pelo así, se me calienta la carne, me pasan cosas que solo podían explicarse mediante colisiones, partículas, energía y química. No lo soporto.

Sin tranquilizarme más por mi apariencia ni lo mucho que le gusta o no le gusta, arranca el coche, echa un vistazo a los retrovisores y se incorpora a la carretera con un chirrido de neumáticos.

Al segundo siguiente, estoy hundida en el asiento del coche y sin aliento.

—Este coche hay que conducirlo como si lo hubieras robado —dice.

Toma una curva de forma un poco temeraria y empieza a reírse; es un sonido bajo y divertido.

—¿Estás bien, Kara? —Sonríe y me da un apretón en el muslo. Levanto la mirada hacia ella con un hormigueo de adrenalina y lujuria que parecen campanas repicando bien fuerte en mi interior.

Sonrío y asiento con la cabeza, pero añado:

—Aunque eres un demonio.

Disminuye la velocidad comienza a conducir como una persona normal durante el siguiente par de calles, hablando bajito y mirándome de soslayo con curiosidad.

—¿Más demonio que santa?

—No serías una santa ni, aunque te pusieran una aureola.

Sonríe, pero hay algo en esa sonrisa que no llega a los ojos mientras vuelve la atención a la carretera. Desde el momento en el que la conocí, el aire que nos rodea parece distinto que cuando no estoy con ella. Más denso, más eléctrico. Cada mirada, sonrisa o palabra causan ondas en el ambiente. Pero ahora mismo, en este coche de cuero con olor a mujer, siento su presencia con cada aliento. Cada respiración, cada movimiento; esos movimientos suyos, cuando gira el volante, cuando cambia de marchas. Y mis movimientos: me echo el pelo hacia atrás y me paso las manos por el suéter.

Cuando llegamos al aparcamiento subterráneo de Interface, estaciona en la primera plaza vacía, me digo a mí misma que debo olvidarme de sus deliciosos besos fantasma mientras se quita la chaqueta y la arroja al asiento.

Pero es inútil; la visión de su cuerpo debajo de la tela de la camisa de algodón blanco no ayuda a que las rodillas me vuelvan a funcionar con normalidad. Se desabotona la blusa y la suelta, flexionando los bíceps bajo la camisa. No puedo apartar los ojos de ella. Siento su llamada de forma visceral, justo en mis entrañas. La observo y me doy cuenta de que, después de pasarse los dedos por el cabello, un mechón le cae sobre un ojo.

Tengo el estómago lleno de nudos mientras lo sigo al ascensor y llegamos a la planta superior.

Su voz pastosa, de repente, me recorre la columna como si fuera una pluma.

—¿Quieres hablar ahora de Interface?

Aparto la atención de sus bonitos labios y la encuentro observándome. Su mirada es demasiado aguda y sabia para mí como para sostenerla durante mucho tiempo, pero tampoco puedo mirar hacia otro lado.

—No sé.

—Entonces, ¿no quieres charlar sobre Interface?

Su voz es áspera, más profunda de lo habitual, y la repentina sonrisa en sus labios es absolutamente sensual.

Me muerdo el labio inferior sin saber qué decir mientras da un paso adelante, mirándome inquisitivamente y también… de forma expectante. Se me acelera el corazón. Siento que algo está pasando. Un huracán llamado Lena Luthor está pasando. He soñado con ella, con las dos. Extremidades, carne, caricias, ligeros besos en la comisura de la boca…

Siento un hormigueo de nervios en cada centímetro de mi cuerpo mientras se mueve para colocarse delante de mí. Estira el brazo por la pared detrás de mí con los ojos brillantes. Está tan cerca que veo los fragmentos helados en sus iris, lo que me recuerda otros momentos en los que esos fragmentos parecían haberse derretido por el calor.

—Hola —dice, y me recorre la mandíbula con el pulgar. Entonces, de repente, me sonríe.

Huele a jabón. Su cercanía ilumina mis nervios como si fuera un árbol de Navidad.

Me coge los dedos con una cálida mano y me levanta el brazo, observando cómo encajan sus dedos con los míos mientras sostiene mi mano entre ambas, a la altura del cuello.

—Pregúntame lo que quieras, Kara —me pide mientras me frota el dorso del pulgar con el suyo. Una caricia que electrifica mis terminaciones nerviosas.

Extiende la mano libre y acaricia las tarjetas que agarro con la otra mano.

Echa un vistazo a la nota superior.

—Implacable —lee en voz alta.

Sorprendida, me pongo manos a la obra y cojo las tarjetas con las dos manos. Sonríe y observa cómo meto las tarjetas de forma temblorosa en el bolsito.

¡Estás totalmente descentrada, Danvers! No sé qué hacer ni qué decir, solo que lo que ha ocurrido no es bueno para CatCo, ni para mi carrera, ni para desenmascararla. Oh, joder.

—¿Crees que soy implacable? —Le divierte.

Mientras busco en mi cerebro una respuesta de forma frenética, me contempla con una expresión seria.

—Soy mucho peor que eso —murmura. El ascensor se detiene.

Luthor echa un vistazo hacia arriba.

—Ya estamos aquí.

Salimos del ascensor. Mármol, ventanas, todo nuevo y recién pintado. A un lado hay latas de pinturas, el aroma de la pintura secándose se mezcla con el plástico y el yeso. De los techos sobresalen cables. Es una obra de arte en progreso, un edificio visionario para gente visionaria.

—Oye, ven aquí, quiero enseñarte algo —me dice Luthor, observándome caminar hasta donde ella se encuentra.

Me lleva a una enorme sala de reuniones. Miro a todas partes.

—Es hermosa.

Noto que ella solo me mira a mí. Me mira como si quisiera algo de mí, como si quisiera algo demasiado y desde hace mucho tiempo.

Consciente de que me estoy poniendo como un tomate, aparto la mirada y me distraigo con la enorme obra de arte de la pared de su izquierda. La pared es tan grande que no reconozco las manchas de color cuando las observo todas, pero, cuando me centro en cada una de ellas, lo hago.

Aquí, cubriendo una de las paredes de un extremo a otro, está el enorme mural en lienzo que Nia y yo pintamos en el parque, junto con casi una centena de personas.

Mareada, camino hacia adelante y escudriño todas las manos. Ahí está la de Nia. Y, sí, ahí está la mía.

—¿Qué te parece?

La miro sin creerme lo que estoy viendo. En un impulso, me giro hacia el mural y levanto la mano para colocarla sobre mi huella de mano roja, dedo con dedo.

¿Cómo lo supo? Cuando fui a su oficina, estaba manchada de pintura roja y le dije dónde había estado. Vaya. Miro las manos, todavía sin dar créditos mientras doy un paso atrás.

Recuerdo montarme en uno de sus coches una vez mientras apostaba en una subasta.

Recuerdo todas las cosas de las que se ocupó en el espacio de unos minutos.

No me puedo creer que una de ellas, una de esas veces que estaba al teléfono, uno de esos días, estaba ocupándose de algo relacionado con la única cosa que lo significa todo para mí.

—Verás, estoy corrigiendo una injusticia —dice detrás de mí—. Interface ha contribuido a la causa en la que crees tanto… Y no puedes devolver esto.

Me río y la miro. Las rodillas me tiemblan cada vez más.

—Sí que herí tu orgullo devolviéndote la camisa, ¿no?

—De muerte.

No sonríe.

Su atracción es más fuerte que nunca. Su mirada es más verde que nunca.

—Las donaciones ofrecidas por las instituciones que compran estos artículos van a las familias de las víctimas. Esas donaciones ayudaron a mi madre de verdad cuando mi padre murió —me escucho admitir a mí misma, con un nudo de emoción en la garganta—. Es un gran gesto. Gracias por tu ayuda.

Sus ojos se cristalizan, como si este agradecimiento exiguo que le acabo de ofrecer fuera lo único que había querido.

Sonríe, asiente con su oscura cabeza, de repente, no es suficiente. No es suficiente para nada. En un impulso, me acerco a ella con las botas Ugg sin hacer ruido sobre el mármol. Luego me pongo de puntillas y le doy un beso en la mandíbula. Ella mueve la cabeza, así que termino besándole la comisura de la boca.

Sorprendida, retrocedo entre jadeos.

Tiene los ojos oscuros…, pero brillan de placer. Como si aceptara el agradecimiento, pero si puede tomar más lo haría.

Me doy cuenta de varias cosas. Me ha agarrado por la cintura para evitar que retroceda. Tiene las manos en mis caderas. Me estremezco ante su tacto. También noto la decidida e inconfundible expresión de cazadora en su rostro, como si no planeara dejarme marchar, y me siento mareada por su aroma. Rápido. No imaginaba que el cuerpo humano pudiera desear tan rápido y tanto de un instante a otro.

—Rodéame con los brazos —me susurra con una voz ronca al oído.

Se me encoge el estómago por la sorpresa, siento la explosión de unas mariposas desde la boca del estómago hasta la punta de los dedos. Su mano cálida, sus dedos me rodea la cadera y me sujeta contra ella.

—Rodéame con los brazos —repite lentamente, observando mi reacción mientras me agarra las muñecas, me levanta los brazos y me entrelaza las manos en su nuca. Me mira mientras agacho la cabeza, qué emoción, qué exquisita tortura es desear esto y no querer desearlo al mismo tiempo.

—No puedo respirar —susurro, y echo hacia atrás la cabeza mientras ella se inclina hacia delante.

Empieza a cerrar los ojos, cuyas pestañas oscuras proyectan una sombra en sus pómulos mientras acerca la boca a un milímetro de la mía.

—No quiero que respires.

Me besa la comisura de la boca y mi cuerpo se contrae ante el contacto. Retrocede (no mucho, como si no quisiera dejarme ir o alejarse más de un centímetro) me observa como si fuera absolutamente nueva… preciosa y quisiera jugar conmigo tanto que en realidad no está segura de si quiere hacerlo por completo o, tal vez, guardar algo para luego. ¿Y yo…?

Yo estoy ardiendo hasta los huesos.

Más allá de lo imaginable en este instante.

Deseo tenerla. Quiero olvidar que hay múltiples razones por las que esto no es buena idea; porque no importa si es bueno o hasta correcto, solo que le doy a mi cuerpo lo que quiere. Y lo único que quiero ahora mismo es que me mire como si ella también quisiera dármelo.

Tengo miedo, pero eso no me impide levantar la cabeza en ofrenda, con los labios separados de forma totalmente imprudente.

—Hazlo otra vez —susurro. Le brillan los ojos mientras me observa con una mirada penetrante y deliciosa mientras me paso la lengua por los labios y me retuerzo un poco debajo de ella Luthor…—hazlo otra vez… —pruebo de nuevo.

Agacha la cabeza y el segundo beso en la comisura de los labios está tan cerca del centro de la boca que puedo saborearlo. Oh, Dios, deseo saborearla. Ahora está jugando conmigo. Juega conmigo con besos y un deseo que no he sentido nunca, funciona: estoy anhelante, palpitante, deseosa y moribunda.

—¿Te gusta eso?

Asiento rápido con la cabeza, respirando con dificultad.

—Otra vez… Por favor. —Levanto más la cabeza. Observa mi reacción con unos ojos oscuros y entrecerrados, y yo sigo aturdida mientras lucho por respirar. Me inclina la cabeza hacia atrás para colocarla en el ángulo que desea.

El aire que nos rodea parece fuego; donde su muslo toca el mío me chamusca, tengo los pezones aplastados y calientes los suyos.

Inclina la cabeza y se apodera de mis labios, ahora por el centro. Si me acabaran de quemar en la hoguera, el impacto habría sido menor que la sensación ardiente de su lengua al abrirme la boca. Estallo en llamas y ella me acerca con un ruido sordo mientras profundiza con la lengua y acaricia la mía, dominándome, saboreándome, besándome.

—¿Eso también te gusta? —Sumerge la lengua caliente y húmeda en mi boca; luego me sujeta por la nuca con una mano, me abre la boca para penetrarla más hondo, con más fuerza. Me atraviesa una avalancha de sensaciones, cuando me mueve la cabeza para colocarla en otro ángulo, para saborearme más, abro más la boca para que siga haciendo lo que está haciendo, para que siga frotando su lengua con la mía y alimentándome con su indescriptible y delicioso sabor.

—Sí —gimo suavemente, y respiro ávidamente su aliento—. Puedo saborearte en cada centímetro de mí.

El sonido de sus manos deslizándose por mis brazos, sobre la ropa, es decadente y delicioso. Inclinamos la cabeza, nos besamos un poco y, luego, otro poco más. Entonces, el beso se vuelve más suave… y se retira…

Un temblor se apodera de mí cuando me roza la boca, suave y húmeda, con la suya, el fantasma de una caricia tentadora.

Cuando por fin nos separamos, noto un hormigueo en la boca y la veo muy cerca. Advierto los tonos de verde que cambian en sus ojos, las manchas cobre dispersas en su interior; ahora no son frías, no hay ni una pizca de frialdad en ellas.

Siento que me acaricia las sienes con las yemas de los dedos mientras me aparta el cabello de la frente para mirarme. Deja las manos ahí durante lo que parece un segundo y, al mismo tiempo, una eternidad. Parpadeo a la vez que retiro a regañadientes las manos de su nuca y las coloco, temblando, a los lados. Centro la vista en su rostro.

—Yo… Esto no puede pasar.

—Ha pasado. Está pasando, Kara.

Tiene una mirada pesada, con los ojos entrecerrados mientras examina su obra: mis labios húmedos, hinchados… Al menos, así los siento. Sin darme cuenta, le acarició los hombros, nerviosa.

—Luthor…

Dios, ni siquiera sé lo que voy a preguntar.

Es el tipo de chica que nunca sería amiga de una mujer ni tendría una relación fraternal. Es el tipo de persona que sueñas tener como amante, me desea. Cuando agacha la cabeza, me pongo de puntillas para volverla a besar. Nos saboreamos, nos exploramos lentamente, cuando quiero que vaya más rápido porque me tiemblan las piernas y todo el cuerpo, me frena con la boca, con la lengua. Está al mando, disfrutando de su festín, de mí, y no quiere darse prisa. Mi boca se ha convertido en su expedición y quiero que me explore, justo así.

Se retira; tengo que tragarme una protesta.

Me observa, de los ojos a los labios para volver a subir a los ojos acabar de nuevo en los labios, y lo hace prolongando cada vez más la mirada. Estoy agonizando. De repente, inclino la cabeza, beso su cuello. Gime suavemente, me agarra del pelo y me echa la cabeza hacia atrás. Y ahí, sus labios aguardan a los míos hasta que se fusionan como si hubieran estado esperándose durante mucho tiempo. La caricia, el calor, es tan eléctrico que me retiro con un jadeo y sorprendida.

Volvemos a sostenernos la mirada. Jugamos a este juego de besarnos y luego detenernos… Por la leve sonrisa de su boca sé que lo está disfrutando.

Pero yo no. Estoy sufriendo por el deseo, jadeo mientras lucho contra la necesidad de restregarme contra ella como un gato y desnudarle el pecho. Quiero comérmela viva, tan fuerte y tan rápido que tengo que apretar los puños para evitar hacerlo.

Me sostiene la mandíbula con la mano y me mantiene inmóvil. Me observa hasta el último momento mientras acerca la boca a la mía. Me prueba, me saborea, me vuelve a inundar su sabor embriagador, me derrite. Capto el roce de su mandíbula contra mi mejilla, el calor húmedo de su lengua sobre la mía. Cuando dejo escapar un gemido que me asusta, retrocede un instante para contemplarme de nuevo.

Oh, Dios. Le miro la boca mientras me estremezco por lo mucho que nos hemos besado y lo mucho que sigo deseando hacerlo. Cada vez que retrocede, vuelve a besarme con más fuerza. Con más fuerza. ¿Acabo de tener sobre mí esa boca? Por extraño que parezca, todavía la siento en mí. Me hormiguean los labios de extremo a extremo y de arriba abajo. Ahora también los mira. Luego me aprieta los brazos con las manos y me besa una vez más con fuerza.

Me tenso ante el ataque, temerosa del cataclismo que me alcanza. Intento alejarme y liberarme, pero cada vez que lo hago mueve la boca y siempre está ahí, preparada para volverme a saborear, rozándome con la punta de la lengua para abrirme la boca.

La excitación me corre por las venas cuando me atrevo a abrir la boca lo máximo posible, entonces, me saborea. Es un morreo de infarto que me marea, me desestabiliza y me asombra. Con las manos en sus brazos, me arrojo contra su cuerpo con tanta fuerza que me duelen los pechos al chocar contra los de ella. Entonces le devuelvo el beso. No de forma lenta ni saboreando el momento, sino dando a entender que nunca me besarán así de nuevo y que ansío que me coma como yo quiero comerlo a ella.

Es Lena Luthor, el protagonista del artículo de mis sueños, la salvación de CatCo, debería haberla alejado de mí. Pero, de repente, me siento desesperada. He estado prestando atención a cada signo visual, cada palabra que intercambiamos, tratando de silenciar lo que me hace sentir. Esa necesidad. Esa evidente sed. Pero su boca está sobre la mía y estoy más sedienta que nunca.

Separamos los labios y su boca busca de inmediato el camino hacia mi garganta. Giro la cabeza y le muerdo el lóbulo de la oreja al tiempo que le recorro el cabello con las manos. Nunca he tocado a una mujer así. Tiene el cabello denso y sedoso, oscuro. Gime bajo mis caricias lentas pero impulsivas y el sonido es como una oleada de erotismo que me arrasa.

Sus lentos besos por el cuello me vuelven loca, pero sigo anhelando su boca; la mía está dolorida y parece que el único modo de no ser consciente de ese dolor es con otro beso suyo, que me complazca con locura.

Giro la cabeza. Ahí está, como si ella también necesitara mi boca. Separamos los labios y volvemos a fusionarnos.

Ella gruñe; yo gimo.

Nos saboreamos la una a la otra de forma febril. Noto su lengua caliente y húmeda contra la mía, este único beso me ha excitado más que cualquier otra cosa en la vida.

Pero… ¿Quién te crees que eres, Kara? ¡Venga ya! ¿Elizabeth Bennet?

¿Jane Eyre, quizá?

Me separo con esfuerzo, me sacudo y apoyo la frente contra la suya mientras recobro el aliento.

—No podemos hacer eso de nuevo. —Retrocedo y me paso las manos por el cabello—. ¿Alguien puede…? ¿Me puedes pedir un taxi?

No se niega, solo me mira; luego me observa las manos y vuelve a mirarme a los ojos. Me echa un vistazo a la boca con ojos pesados.

—Te llevaré a casa. Solo dame diez minutos para calmarme.

—No, cogeré un taxi. Yo también tengo que calmarme. Solo puedo verte… para hacerte entrevistas. —Está tan sexy, atractiva , de repente, es tan alcanzable que no soporto estar aquí más. Me acerco el bolso y me dirijo a la puerta.

—Nos vemos fuera en diez minutos —dice con la voz todavía pastosa por el deseo—. Solo deja que me tranquilice —repite.

Pero si te veo fuera, seré la puta que vendió su alma para conseguir tu historia.

Niego con la cabeza sin girarme para no ver que me sigue a los ascensores.

—Tengo que irme.

—Kara. Tomemos una copa mañana —propone.

Pulso el botón para bajar varias veces y le agradezco a Dios que el ascensor se abra enseguida.

—No puedo…, Luthor —contesto, y entro.

—¡Lena! —responde bruscamente mientras se pone en marcha el ascensor.

Me siento embotada de camino a casa.

Lena.

Ni siquiera puedo pensar en su nombre, parece muy íntimo después de lo que hemos hecho.

¿Qué hemos hecho? Me ha tocado la mano. Me ha besado la comisura de la boca. Y luego me ha besado con lengua, me ha puesto las manos alrededor de su cuello, parecía tan fuerte, alta, sólida, poderosa y yo tan débil, líquida y vulnerable que deseé que me hiciera más cosas, cosas que me hiciesen sentir más y menos completa, que me hiciesen sentir como el aire, como un pozo de deseo.

No nos hemos acostado, pero ni siquiera lo hemos necesitado.

Básicamente, he dejado que me coma viva.

Suspiro ruidosamente e intento centrarme en los edificios que tengo enfrente, en la gente que pasea por la acera. Sácatela de la cabeza, Danvers. No, deshazte de las hormonas. Usa esto para desenmascararla. Luthor se siente desafiada o intrigada por ti, pronto habrá acabado y tendrás todo lo que necesitas, todo lo que el mundo ansía conocer.

Me autoconvenzo durante todo el camino a casa, pero nada me aporta paz.

El mejor trabajo que he hecho en mi vida y pierdo una pequeña parte de mí. No soporto pensar en la magnitud de la pérdida cuando termine el artículo.

Estoy cachonda y se debe a que Luthor quiere acostarse conmigo. Es muy obvio: su cuerpo estaba vibrando y tenía los ojos entrecerrados. Además, cuando estaba apoyada contra su cuerpo, noté cómo me deseaba. Está claro que es una afrodita. Utiliza el sexo para… algo. No puedo dejar que me usen así. Soy una periodista profesional. Tengo que mantener las distancias, cosas así no pueden pasar. Siempre y cuando vuelva a erigir los muros entre ambas, todo irá bien. Tiene que ir bien.

Cuando salimos a tomar unas copas la noche siguiente, Nia se muestra indignada por la anécdota de Maggie.

—Os digo que entró en la tienda y me pidió que posara para él —nos asegura Maggie.

—¿Por qué, Kara? Dime por qué Maggie, que tiene novio, ahora tiene a otro detrás de ella, chupándole el culo. ¡Y no hizo absolutamente nada, excepto preguntarle si estaba buscando un aceite o una vela en especial de la tienda!

Le doy un trago al cóctel con la mente dispersa. Puede que no dispersa, pero en otro lugar. Ha vuelto a la sala de congresos de la planta superior de Interface.

—¿Kara? En serio, ¿por qué Maggie atrae a todos los hombres? Que quede claro que yo no quiero ninguno, pero estaría bien que alguno me deseara, ¿sabes?

Dios. Me. Besó. CON FUERZA. Y yo le devolví el beso de la misma forma. Nos enrollamos.

—¿Estaba bueno al menos? —pregunta Nia a Maggie.

—Oh, claro que sí, pero estoy con Esmeralda, ¡no le haría eso!

Vale, así que el Lena besa bien. Es una casanova, por supuesto que besa bien. Pero eso no significa que vaya a volver a ocurrir. De hecho, significa que no debería permitir que ocurriese otra vez.

—De verdad, Kara, ¿estás escuchando?

Como mis amigas parecen tan desconcertadas, intento volver al tema. Maggie, sí. Y su habilidad para atraer cada vez a más hombres mientras mantiene una feliz relación con otra.

—Dios los cría y ellos se juntan, supongo. Los ricos se hacen más ricos, los pobres más pobres, ¿no es eso lo que se dice? Dale a un pobre mil dólares y volverá con un par de vaqueros de marca; dale a un rico mil dólares y volverá con diez mil.

—Dale mil a Luthor y volverá con un millón. Luthor, bueno, sí.

—Tiene ese don —admito.

—¿Y tú conoces su don? —me provoca Maggie con una ligera sonrisa.

Ni de coña voy a divulgar mi secreto más oscuro, así que le doy un trago a la copa.

—Oh, conozco esa mirada, la mirada de que ha estado soñando con su don—dice Maggie.

Cierro la boca y arrojo la llave invisible. Luego, bromeo:

—Todas sabemos que da mala suerte hablar de lo que sueñas. —Me encojo de hombros—. Además, los sueños deben quedarse en la cama, porque no van a hacerse realidad. Es decir, es ridículo pensar en tirar por la borda una gran oportunidad profesional solo para flirtear con una mujeriega reconocida ¿Verdad?

—¿Has encontrado algo extrajugoso?

—¿Aparte de ella? —Arqueo una ceja. Se ríen, pero en mi interior estoy dolorida. Siento dolor en lugares del cuerpo que no deberían dolerme. No sabía que los pechos pudiesen doler de este modo cuando no tienes síndrome premenstrual. En mi interior, entre mis piernas, donde la deseo, me duele.

—Esta noche me piro pronto —dice Maggie mientras echa un vistazo al reloj y coge el abrigo del respaldo de la silla.

—No, venga ya, es noche de chicas, apenas te vemos —se queja Nia.

—Bueno, porque tengo a Esmeralda. Las relaciones hay que regarlas. ¡Como las plantas! —Sonríe.

—Tengo una relación seria con Chris Hemsworth, aunque él todavía no lo sabe. —Nia saca la lengua y luego succiona de la pajita.

—Vosotras dos, de verdad… A veces simplemente no os entiendo. —Con las manos en la cintura, Maggie nos lanza una mirada con la que nos dice «ni siquiera sé por qué os quiero».

—¿Qué? ¿Qué tenemos de malo? —pregunta Nia.

—Bueno, ¿no lo deseáis? ¿De verdad no queréis encontrarlo? Porque está ahí fuera, la mitad de la población lo tiene, los demás lo buscan, otros lo acaban de perder, pero está ahí. No podéis ignorar lo que es.

—Parece que estés hablando de la gripe —se queja Nia. Maggie niega con la cabeza.

—Podéis decir lo que sea de mí, pero voy a por ello. Y ustedes son unas cobardes, deberíais hacer lo mismo. Buscad a un chico o chica que pueda amarlas como un loco y ustedes del mismo modo. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¿Que necesitemos un par de copas de más cuando quedemos la próxima vez?

Al ver que nadie responde, Maggie añade:

—¿Sabéis qué? Pago yo.

—¿Los chicos o las copas? —pregunta Nia.

Cuando Maggie, enfadada, deja un billete en la mesa y se marcha, Nia se gira hacia mí.

—Creo que le dijo a Esmeralda que la quiere y ella no dijo nada.

Mientras le doy vueltas al cóctel, pienso en lo humillante que debe de ser decirle a una chica que vas en serio, estás enamorada de ella y que no te conteste lo mismo.

El resto de la noche, Nia y yo hablamos de todo, excepto de esa mujer poderosa e implacable que no me quito de la cabeza.

Noto que mi camiseta es más fina de lo normal cuando me voy a la cama esa noche y, de alguna forma, mi piel está más sensible bajo ella. Así que cuando me despierto a medianoche de nuevo, sudando y lloriqueando, ni siquiera me sorprendo de la persona con la que estaba soñando.

La sangre es lava en mis venas, el deseo me recorre el cuerpo hasta el punto de que cada centímetro del mismo tiembla bajo las sábanas. Ojalá fuera un deseo canalizado; ojalá deseara saber más de ella, cosas profundas, superficiales, cosas que nadie más sepa, incluso cosas que no pueda incluir en mi artículo solo porque necesito saciar esta necesidad de información. Pero también es un deseo de otro tipo: incontrolable, irracional, no planificado, no deseado. Anhelo desde el mismo fondo de mi ser y no desde mi intelecto, sino de algo más primitivo y antiguo dentro de mí, algo que nunca antes ha respondido a nada ni a nadie.

—Oh, Kara —gimo cuando me percato de mi mano vagando entre los muslos—. No, Kara —digo, deteniendo la mano en la parte interna del muslo.

Por un momento, pienso que voy a ganar, hasta que recuerdo cómo me besó, que ninguna quería parar y que esta es la única manera en que puedo permitirme tenerla. Así que entierro más la mano entre los muslos y le digo a Luthor lo mucho que la deseo.


	13. 13 Inauguración de Interface

** ón de Interface**

_**Ven conmigo a la inauguración de Interface esta noche**_

_**L.**_

_¿Quieres decir como periodista?_

_K _

_**Podemos discutirlo cuando llegues. Otis te recogerá a las 20.00.**_

_**L. **_

_Me encantaría ir como periodista. Gracias por la oportunidad de recabar información._

_K_

—El color plateado te queda genial —dice Nia a modo de aprobación mientras me giro para obtener su veredicto. Sigue asintiendo con la cabeza una y otra vez, claramente complacida—. Impresionante, Kara. No tiene ninguna posibilidad.

—No me convence el vestido de Maggie, es muy sexy. —Observo las largas y sedosas curvas de mi cuerpo en el espejo de cuerpo entero del armario—. Si ella no tiene ninguna posibilidad, yo tampoco. —Me río y luego me pongo seria y siento que me arden las mejillas.

Recuerdo que no podíamos dejar de besarnos la última vez que estuvimos juntas y me pregunto qué hará cuando me vea así. El material es elegante, brillante y fresco. Adecuado para una sirena, la tela se pega a todas las curvas como lo harían la boca y las manos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Contesta Nia—. Es una casanova. ¿Hola? No te gusta ese tipo de personas. Tú y yo somos las chicas listas, ¿recuerdas?

Sigo el impulso de mirarme los pies, busco el bolso de mano y me lo coloco bajo el brazo.

—Tengo que irme.

—¡Kara! —dice Nia—. Piensa en la historia. Eres de carne y hueso, pero intenta dejar la carne y el hueso, el corazón y la mujer, en casa. Llévate solo el cerebro.

Me muerdo el labio y asiento con la cabeza, deseando sentirme más segura. Necesito una vacuna contra Lena Luthor para ser inmune a ella y la necesito ya.

—¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche? —le pregunto a Nia.

—Voy con Maggie y Esmeralda a ver alguna película de estreno.

—Vale, pásalo bien.

Hace fresco y llovizna cuando me meto en el Rolls-Royce. El chófer me cubre con un paraguas y se me acelera el corazón cuando me vuelve a llegar el aroma del interior de cuero del coche, que asocio con Luthor. Siento mariposas en el estómago, el pecho y en todas partes. Ojalá hubiera podido dejar el revoloteo en casa.

A medida que el vehículo se incorpora al tráfico, me advierto mentalmente que no debo pensar demasiado esta noche. Obviamente voy a fingir que no nos besamos, por supuesto, que no se lo pedí. Entonces me doy cuenta de que en realidad nunca he sido lo bastante valiente como para hablarle al chófer, así que esta vez me aclaro la garganta y digo:

—¿Cómo ha ido el día, señor?

—Bien, señorita Danvers.

—Acabo de caer en la cuenta de que no nos han presentado formalmente.

—Me llamo Otis.

—Encantada de conocerlo, Otis. ¿Desde cuándo trabaja para la señora Luthor? —pregunto, y trato de volver al modo investigadora.

—Lo siento, señorita, pero no estoy autorizado a hablar de ello.

—Oh, venga ya. —Me río un poco, pero no dice nada más.

—¿Pasea a todas sus citas por la ciudad? Niega con la cabeza.

—Contésteme, aunque solo sea a una pregunta —insisto.

—Vale. No —responde.

—¿Solo a sus hombres de negocios?

—De eso se encarga Claude.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Claro, tiene varios chóferes.

Asiente con la cabeza.

—¿A quién lleva entonces?

—¿Normalmente? A Luthor.

—¿Por qué me lleva a mí?

—Luthor —responde.

—¿Y quién llevó a Luthor al evento si usted no lo ha llevado?

—Luthor.

Sonrío divertida.

—¿La conoce desde hace mucho?

Vacila.

—Está bien, sé que he dicho una. Pero ofrézcame una más. Su jefa es muy esquiva.

—La conozco desde que tenía catorce años y el su padre me contrató para mantenerlo alejada de los problemas.

Me quedo en silencio, sorprendida.

—Oh, sé lo que viene a continuación. ¿Que hice un trabajo excelente? — pregunta.

—Yo no he dicho eso. Todo el mundo sabe que su jefa hace lo que quiere. No creo que nadie pudiera haberla controlado.

—Cuanto más lo intentaban, más incontrolable se volvía. —Niega con la cabeza—. He hablado demasiado. —Me mira por el espejo retrovisor—. Pero ella confía en usted… y yo confío en su juicio.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que confía en mí?

—Una corazonada. —Se encoge de hombros—. La conozco desde hace más de una década. Es la primera de sus chicas a la que llevo.

Me sonrojo.

—Oh, yo no soy una de sus chicas. —Y nunca lo seré.

Sonríe deliberadamente y me ayuda a bajarme del coche.

Un suntuoso vestíbulo más tarde, me adentro en la fase del lujo absoluto y completo con una fuente de agua y lámparas de araña de cristal brillantes.

A cada paso que doy me pongo más nerviosa. Camino por el largo pasillo que lleva al salón de baile, me dirijo a la entrada de la prensa, donde espero mi turno para darle el nombre a una de las responsables.

—Hola, soy Kara Danvers, de CatCo.

—Buenas noches, Kara. Déjeme buscarla en la lista que tengo en esta carpeta… Mmm. Bueno… Veamos… No aparece por la D. ¿Tiene algún otro nombre que pueda comprobar?

Cuando niego con la cabeza, se acerca a una de sus compañeras de trabajo. Susurran un rato, comparando las páginas de la carpeta, hasta que finalmente la mujer con la que estaba hablando cae en la cuenta. Su expresión cambia de un ceño de preocupación a una sonrisa radiante mientras se me acerca de forma apresurada.

—¡Oh, bueno, misterio resuelto! Está con la mismísima Luthor, ¡esto es todo un acontecimiento! —susurra con emoción mientras señala la entrada de los invitados. Dios, ¿en serio? Más revoloteos.

Esbozo una sonrisa falsa como si me alegrara (bueno, me alegro ¿no?), camino por el largo pasillo y sigo el sonido de la música más allá de las altísimas columnas y bajo los techos abovedados. Me abro paso a través de la multitud, paseando entre su ecléctico grupo de amigos y empleados. Soy consciente de que las mujeres, de forma instantánea, competirán conmigo por la atención de Luthor.

Los hombres también me miran, pero con admiración. Tengo un pelo fantástico, las piernas largas, unos ojos interesantes… Tal vez no sea una rubia con grandes pechos, pero tengo un buen culo. Oh, Dios, mírala. Casi tropiezo cuando la veo al fondo, cerca de una fuente de chocolate.

Está de espaldas. Es tan impresionante que se me seca la boca.

Jack le hace una señal a Luthor en mi dirección, me impulso hacia delante de nuevo mientras ella se gira. Me mira a los ojos, cuando me aproximo con inseguridad, no me quita ojo. Se le eleva el pecho, como si inspirara con fuerza, y no puedo respirar.

Lleva un traje pecaminoso. Tiene las manos a los lados. No sonríe y tensa la mandíbula cuando nota que me observan tanto hombres como mujeres.

Veo a las mujeres flanquearla y me golpea una oleada de celos de forma tan profunda que tiemblo.

Nos besamos, eso es todo. No me importa lo que haga. No me interesa de forma íntima, me recuerdo. No me interesa como mujer, solo como periodista. Solo es una mujer —una rompecorazones, mujeriega, joder, es una cabrona— solo tengo que guardar toda esta información y escribir un artículo para que la gente pueda vivir lo que yo estoy viviendo.

No importa que esté ahí de pie con dos mujeres. No la están tocando, pero, oh, sí, puedo afirmar por sus expresiones sombrías que lo han hecho antes. Las ha usado. Y ellas lo han usado a Lena. Pero no importa que la gente la use, ni si la gente la entiende o conoce de verdad, porque lo único que importa es que este artículo salga bien. ¿De acuerdo?

No se trata de mí, se trata de la historia de esta mujer.

Aun así, me arde el estómago por la posesividad nada familiar que siento mientras me detengo frente a ella. Me mira directamente a los ojos y yo hago lo mismo.

—¿Pensaste que te saldrías con la tuya utilizando la entrada de la prensa? —me pregunta con una sonrisa en los labios. Mmm. Me tiene calada, ¿no?

—¿Has disfrutado no poniendo mi nombre en la lista y haciendo que todos me busquen hasta que casi me echen antes de darse cuenta de que escribiste mi nombre al lado del tuyo? —le devuelvo la broma y arqueo una ceja.

Se ríe con verdadero placer.

—Discúlpenos —le dice al grupo, me gano un par de miradas venenosas de las mujeres cuando me agarra del brazo, entrelaza el suyo con el mío y me aleja.

—Vaya vestido —susurra guiñando el ojo y con la cabeza agachada para decírmelo al oído.

—¿Qué significa eso?

Sonríe mientras me lleva a la mesa donde están sentados Jack y Sam, cada uno con una chica hermosa a morir. Luthor me retira la silla y luego se sienta a mi lado mientras la sala continúa llenándose.

—¿Están invitados todos los nuevos empleados de Interface? —pregunto, y observo mi alrededor.

Asiente con la cabeza al tiempo que me mira con intensidad.

—Hay varias salas comunicadas para albergarlos a todos. Esta sala está ocupada en su mayoría por directores y miembros de la junta. —Cuando solo sonrío, extiende el brazo por el respaldo de mi silla y se inclina hacia delante de tal manera que solo oigo su voz, no la música clásica de fondo ni la conversación. Solo su voz, al oído—. ¿Por qué insististe en venir como periodista?

—Soy periodista. No puedo demorar más la redacción de la historia de Interface, mi revista necesita que la entregue.

—No necesitas una acreditación de prensa para tener mi atención. Ni tampoco para entrevistarme.

—¿Haces pesas todavía? Creía que no. —Sam provoca a Jack en la mesa. Como estoy tan nerviosa y nada acostumbrada a tener la atención de una mujer como Luthor, intento divertirme con sus travesuras.

—Así es —argumenta.

—No te he visto hacer pesas desde la última vez que le di de comer a mi unicornio —dice Sam arrastrando las palabras.

—Es verdad, colega —responde.

—Luthor, ¿te importa que te haga una sugerencia para luego? —pregunta Sam mientras Luthor se mueve en su asiento para enfrentarlo. El movimiento la acerca más a mí y me enderezo al instante.

Luthor se bebe la copa con pereza y los labios curvados.

—Estoy de acuerdo con lo que sea.

—Bien. Porque, ¿sabes que deberíamos hacer…? —empieza Sam.

—Eso siempre precede a una idea terrible. Así que, naturalmente, me apunto —contesta Luthor.

—Vamos a llevar la piscina al nivel superior.

Se ríe y luego se limita a mirarme, atrayendo mi atención sin poder hacer nada.

—Me gustan tus amigos mucho más que tú —digo suavemente para que solo ella me oiga.

A la cálida luz de la sala, su mirada brilla como si fuera líquida. Contesta en voz baja:

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, de verdad.

Silencio. El corazón me late a mil por hora. Levanta la mano para colocarme el cabello por detrás de la oreja y el lóbulo me arde cuando escuchamos a una mujer decir desde algún lugar cercano:

—Luthor, me dejé los zapatos en tu casa el otro día. ¿Todavía puedo hablarte sobre la organización benéfica que esperaba que…?

—El lunes, en L4 —contesta sin inflexión, con la atención puesta en mí.

La mujer me lanza una mirada de puro odio y, acto seguido, se marcha. Me pregunto si se acuesta con estas mujeres. Me pregunto…

—Al menos sé lo que quieren. Mi cama o mi billetera. O ambas cosas — dice como si me leyera el pensamiento. Retuerce los labios de forma adorable y me estudia. ¿Qué quieres de mí?, preguntan esos ojos.

—Deberías entrenar con Luthor algún día. Seguro que te patea el culo. Sería divertido para ambas —le dice Sam a Jack desde la distancia.

Mientras la Maldad me mira, siento que desliza la mano por debajo de la mesa en busca de la mía. Cuando encuentra mis dedos, me los roza ligeramente con el pulgar, luego, oigo la voz de un hombre mayor en el podio.

—Damas y caballeros, gracias a todos por venir hoy. Estamos muy emocionados por la cena de inauguración de la única e inimitable Interface. Sé que todos estáis tan emocionados como yo por formar parte de esta familia innovadora. Y aquí, con nosotros, está el genio que hay detrás de todo, una persona conocida por su ingenio y su increíble entusiasmo por la vida. ¡Os presento a Lena Luthor!

—Ahora vuelvo —susurra, y me echa el cálido aliento en el oído.

Me sonrojo por la caricia que me hace en la espalda, por debajo del cabello, cuando se levanta. Mientras se dirige al podio, no puedo soportar las miradas que me dirigen. Me siento tan afectada por el ardor que siento bajo el vestido y la humedad entre las piernas que decido que esta noche no puedo estar con ella. No puedo quedarme aquí sentada y fingir ser su cita. Está muy mal, me supone demasiado esfuerzo.

Me quedo en silencio mientras la escucho saludar a la multitud con su voz autoritaria.

—Buenas noches y gracias por la presentación, Roger.

Cuando salgo por la entrada y me dirijo hasta donde se encuentran las mesas donde están las acreditaciones de la prensa, veo a su asistente, Cathy.

—Hola, Cathy, ¿me recuerda? La conocí en…

—Señorita Danvers, por supuesto. —Se dirige hacia el salón de baile—. ¿Todo bien en su mesa?

—Oh, es la mejor mesa. Por eso no puedo sentarme allí. Verá, estoy aquí como periodista. Es un malentendido, y la señora Luthor está muy ocupada…

Me sorprende la forma en que su rostro básicamente irradia luz cuando lo menciono.

—Entiendo —dice con calma—. Me imaginaba que una buena chica como usted se preocuparía por su reputación.

—No, quiero decir… Bueno, sí, exactamente por eso necesito la acreditación. No quiero que nadie se lleve una impresión errónea.

—Sobre todo ella, ¿no? —Me mira y yo me sonrojo—. Puedo darle un millar de acreditaciones, señorita Danvers, pero si ella la desea, irá a por usted. Tiene la paciencia de una santa cuando se trata de conseguir lo que quiere.

Y tú estás enamorada de ella, pienso, pero no digo nada porque, por suerte, está imprimiendo mi acreditación.

—¿Le gusta trabajar para ella? —pregunto.

—No trabajaba hasta que empecé a hacerlo para ella. Fue la única que me dio una oportunidad. —Sonríe y me pasa la acreditación.

En silencio, regreso a la sala, cuando escucho su voz a través del micrófono, me atraviesa una corriente eléctrica. Una oleada de aplausos por parte del público, emocionado, arrasa la sala.

De pie, al fondo, le doy la vuelta a la acreditación en busca del clip cuando me doy cuenta de que decenas de cabezas se giran hacia mí. Luthor ya no está en el podio.

Porque está abriéndose paso por la multitud con su elegancia al camina para dirigirse directamente hacia mí.

—¿Has acabado? —No suena enfadada ni impaciente, pero… casi.

—Yo… Sí. —Levanto la acreditación rápido e intento ponérmela en el vestido.

Toma mi mano con la suya.

—Me encantan esas orejas que tienes, pero parece que no oyes muy bien—murmura divertido—. No vas a necesitar esto. —Me arrebata la acreditación de las manos.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—¡Luthor! —lo llama una voz cercana. Es un miembro de la prensa que le pide una foto que Luthor rechaza con un gesto de mano.

Se guarda la acreditación su cartera de mano y vuelve a meterme la mano en el hueco de su brazo.

—Ven —me susurra al oído, dirigiéndome ya al lateral de la sala, a las puertas que llevan a la terraza que da al campo de golf. Sale al exterior conmigo y solo entonces logro zafarme de su brazo.

—No creo que debamos estar aquí. Todo el mundo lo ha visto.

—¿Y? —Arquea las cejas y me quedo quieta, perpleja. Le brillan los ojos a la luz de la luna y tiene un aspecto suculento, comestible; no solo sus labios, sino cada parte de ella.

Poco a poco, dirige la mirada hacia abajo. Irradia una vitalidad que me atrae como un imán. Me pone de los nervios, pero algo en su voz me calma.

—¿Me culpas por quererte para mí unos minutos, Kara? —pregunta con voz ronca.

Tengo miles de fotos suyas, pero ninguna así. El rostro que veo ahora mismo no lo puede captar ninguna cámara; se supone que nadie debe verla. Ni siquiera yo. Hay una emoción pura, orgánica y sin filtros grabada en sus rasgos, revoloteando en sus ojos.

Me aprieta la mano para evitar que me aleje de ella y tira de mí con una sonrisa, porque me resisto un poco.

—Ven aquí —me insta finalmente, y consigue que mi cuerpo se relaje lo suficiente para ir donde ella quiere. Cerca de ella.

Es muy magnética, hermosa mientras me mira y me acerca a ella lo bastante como para olerlo. Me imagino extendiendo el brazo para acariciarle.

Daría lo que fuera por saber lo que piensa. Por qué está sonriendo así. Hay sonrisas que simplemente provocan que contestes con otra sonrisa, pero esta me provoca el deseo de besarla con todas mis fuerzas.

Ella es la primera en moverse. Levanta la mano ligeramente para apoyarla sobre mi rostro.

—Estás preciosa —murmura, me roza los labios con la yema del pulgar. Tiemblo de forma involuntaria—. Podría darme un banquete con tu boca…, más tiempo que la última vez.

—No, nada de besos —susurro, pero, por un instante, me permito absorber la sensación de estar cerca de alguien que es… no tengo palabras.

Me recorre el cabello con la mano, la sensación es tan dulce y tóxica que permanezco inmóvil. Las dos nos quedamos así.

Obviamente sabe que me afecta, pero ella también parece afectada. Tiene el cuerpo como una piedra y le vibra de la tensión. Las dos estamos afectadas. Me roza con la punta de los dedos la espalda desnuda. La calidez de su mano me provoca escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Estamos en un hueco y la intimidad es muy intensa.

Tan intensa…

—Nunca hago esto. —Intento retirar los brazos que me rodean—. Por favor, devuélveme la acreditación.

—¿Para qué? —murmura con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Necesito la acreditación. Estoy… Esto no es…

—No —dice suavemente.

—Me siento desnuda sin mi acreditación. Sonríe.

—Sigue siendo un no.

Gruño y me doy la vuelta. Cuando le echo un vistazo, me está mirando, divertida.

—¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas? —digo extendiendo rápidamente el brazo para cogerle la acreditación de la chaqueta en un momento en que está con la guardia baja.

Se ríe cuando doy un paso atrás rápido para que no pueda recuperarla; entonces se pone seria y acorta la distancia con unos pasos lentos y medidos.

—¿Quieres hablar de Interface?

Parece que ¿Quieres hablar de Interface? se ha convertido en un código que significa otra cosa.

—Sí—contesto remilgadamente, y me engancho la acreditación al vestido.

Me observa.

—Pregunta. —Parece muy contenta de que lo entreviste, así que por fin suspiro de alivio.

—¿Qué objetivos tienes para Interface?

Me coloca un pelo suelto tras la oreja, que me arde cuando aleja la mano.

—Que sea el número uno en el mercado, desmarcarme de mis competidores.

La miro, la escucho. Esa ambición, determinación, sus efectos crecen más y más en mi interior.

—¿Tú…? —arrastro las palabras cuando levanta la mano y me acaricia la mejilla con los nudillos.

—Nunca dejas de trabajar, ¿no? —Me interrumpe, frunciendo un poco el ceño—. En ese sentido, eres como yo.

Yo también frunzo el ceño.

—Estás respondiendo con otra pregunta.

—No me estás haciendo las preguntas adecuadas.

—¡Dios, Luthor! ¿Por qué te gusta tanto tomarme el pelo?

Entre risas, se inclina hacia mí hasta que tiene la cara a la altura de la mía y huelo el jabón en su piel. Me sostiene la barbilla con la yema del pulgar y el índice.

—¿Por qué te sonrojas cada vez que lo hago?

—Mi piel es blanca, casi traslúcida. Me sonrojo con facilidad.

—Solo te he visto sonrojarte conmigo.

Su mirada es al mismo tiempo reconfortante e inquietante, cálida y fría, hermética a la vez que parece que me está desnudando.

—¿Piensas en mí, Kara?

—En el trabajo, sí. Pienso en ti en la oficina. ¿Eso es lo que querías oír?

—En parte, sí. Yo también pienso en ti en la oficina, pero también en la cama.

—Luthor, a los miembros de la comisión les gustaría hablar con usted. Señorita Danvers, soy Dean.

Tengo tanto calor ahora mismo que me mortifica tener que conocer a las relaciones públicas de Luthor así, pero le estrecho la mano e intento actuar de forma calmada y sosegada, como si la presencia de Luthor no me afectara en absoluto.

—Dean, oh, sí, encantada de conocerlo. Lena me arrebata la acreditación.

—El turno de la prensa ha acabado —me informa. Toda gelidez ha huido de sus ojos; ahora se ven más que cálidos, arden como bolas de fuego mientras me mira—. Cuida de ella, Dean.

—Lo haré. Luthor entra.

Dean y yo lo seguimos.

Le pregunto a Dean cuánto tiempo lleva trabajando en L4 y cómo fue el proceso de contratación. Estamos hablando de su trabajo y sobre lo mucho que me impresiona Interface cuando veo una cara familiar en la sala. Me pongo rígida cuando reconozco una naricilla puntiaguda, como la de un halcón, y un largo cabello oscuro. ¿Victoria?

Abre mucho los ojos desde el otro lado de la sala y me señala para mi completo y absoluto horror. Empieza a atacar.

—¿Kara? —dice.

Dios, no esperaba que ver a una colega de CatCo, una en la que no confío y que sabe exactamente lo que estoy haciendo aquí, me fuera a hacer sentir tan pequeña.

Me preparo por un instante y luego me detengo a saludarla.

Represento el papel de la perfecta inocente y parece muy complacida cuando le presento a Dean de forma rápida y superficial.

—Dean, guau, ¿y es usted las relaciones públicas de Luthor?

—Victoria…, ¿me acompañas al baño? Dean, ¿nos perdonas un momento?

Trato de parecer tranquila como una sirena cuando empiezo a dirigirme a los baños, manteniendo la mirada al frente mientras Victoria camina con aire de suficiencia junto a mí.

Incluso cuando camina parece que esté manteniendo relaciones sexuales con el suelo.

—Luthor te está comiendo con los ojos. ¿Por qué no estás pegada a ella, hablando con ella? —dice Victoria cuando por fin llegamos al baño de mujeres.

Me aseguro de que todos los baños están vacíos, luego voy al lavabo y abro el grifo.

—No es así.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? Como si ese vestido no estuviera pidiendo a gritos que te lo quiten…

—¡Chist! —Echo un vistazo a los baños y compruebo por segunda vez que están vacíos.

Ella me sigue e inspecciona cada uno de ellos por sí misma.

—No te preocupes, no voy a decir nada. Cat me mataría si esto explota.

Me froto las sienes y suspiro.

—¿Puedes explicarme qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Llamé a algunos contactos cuando me enteré de que no estabas en la lista de periodistas. Quería obtener los detalles.

—¿Los detalles de qué, Victoria? Estoy aquí. Este es mi… Estoy aquí. Y lo tengo todo bajo control.

Me mira de forma dubitativa.

—Vale. Está bien. —Se lava las manos con ceremonia y se toma todo el tiempo del mundo para secárselas. Luego se retoca el maquillaje—. Te sugiero que salgas ahí y uses tus armas femeninas. Eres una mujer, y eres guapa. Y, en caso de que no lo hayas notado, todas las mujeres de ahí fuera le están lanzando a Luthor miradas provocativas menos tú.

Se marcha.

Me quedo allí, mirándome en el espejo. Me he quedado pálida. Me siento físicamente enferma. Estoy segura de que, si salgo, Luthor me calará. Sabrá lo que quiero de ella, que lo quiero todo, incluidos sus secretos, y sabrá por qué no debería haberla besado del modo en que lo hice en el edificio de Interface. Lo que hicimos allí me pareció tan íntimo…, tan… tan poco profesional por mi parte si tenemos en cuenta lo que tengo que hacer…

Todas mis inseguridades salen a la superficie, por lo que llamo a un taxi con el móvil. Espero unos minutos y luego salgo del baño y me encuentro a una de las mujeres de la mesa de las acreditaciones de prensa.

—¿Podría decirle a la señora Luthor que la mujer cuya acreditación tiene en el bolsillo ha tenido que marcharse, que no se sentía bien? —le pregunto, agradecida cuando accede.

Fuera, el taxi me espera al otro lado de la calle y salto sobre unos charcos para meterme en su interior, con el bajo del vestido completamente hecho un asco. Le doy las gracias al taxista cuando llego a casa, luego, me quito el vestido y los zapatos, me pongo la camiseta de la Universidad del Noroeste y me siento en la cama, inmóvil, con la mente en blanco y entumecida.

Nunca pensé que alguna vez haría algo que hiriese a alguien. Siempre he creído que estaba en el bando de los buenos, en el lado de lo correcto. Ver a Victoria hoy mientras estábamos trabajando y no trabajando me ha hecho ver lo que soy. Lo que estoy haciendo.

Soy una hipócrita. Una… mentirosa.

Esto es como ese jueguecito al que intentan obligarte a jugar los niños que se meten contigo cuando eres pequeña en el que te dicen: si te obligaran a matar a uno de tus padres para salvar al otro, ¿a quién elegirías? A veces en la vida hay que tomar decisiones como esa, una elección tan difícil que no puedes hacerla, que tendrías que sacrificarte a ti misma. Pero, aun así, CatCo se iría al garete.

Echo un vistazo a la habitación de Nia, pero todavía no ha vuelto. Me hago un ovillo de nuevo en la cama mientras me pongo en la tele un programa local de cotilleos para distraerme.

—Esta noche, en la inauguración de Interface, Lena Luthor ha estado hablando…

Aparece un fragmento de hace tiempo y se me revuelve el estómago, como si acabara de montarme en una montaña rusa. La tele vuelve al presentador de noticias y una imagen nuestra: Luthor me da la mano y me lleva a la terraza.

¡DIOS MÍO!

—La pronta marcha de una jovencita está causando confusión entre la prensa; esta es la imagen tomada antes de Luthor con ella, que ha despertado muchas especulaciones sobre si Luthor ha puesto el ojo en esta chica. Se rumorea que trabaja en una pequeña revista de la zona, pero no ha asistido como periodista. Es la primera vez que se relaciona a Luthor con una periodista. Será interesante ver cómo se desarrolla esta historia.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dice la copresentadora.

—¡Dios mío! —Apago la tele, dejo el mando a un lado y me cubro la cara con las manos. Inspiro, espiro una y otra vez, y, entonces, me vibra el móvil. Es Cat.

_Estás en las noticias. Vicky me ha mandado un mensaje. Dice que parece coladísima. Estoy impresionada_

Gruño.

—Voy a vomitar.

Enferma, odiándome a mí misma por mi repugnante doble juego, agarro una almohada y entierro la cabeza en ella. No respondo a Cat. En vez de eso, borro el mensaje y luego me agarro a mi cuerda de salvación, lo único que me mantiene a flote cuando todo se complica.

_Te quiero, mamá_

**Saludos desde Chile, he estado algo complicada de tiempo pero no olvido estas adaptaciones y traducciones**


	14. 14 Después de la fiesta

**14\. Después de la fiesta**

Seguro que mi madre está dormida. No ha respondido. Todavía me siento como una mierda. Joder, soy una mierda. Gruño, me cubro las rodillas con la camiseta, me abrazo las piernas y entierro el rostro. Al cabo de un rato, oigo el timbre de la puerta de la calle. No voy a contestar. De verdad que no.

A la tercera vez, que suena, me doy por vencida y me dirijo al telefonillo, que está en la cocina.

—¿Sí?

—Soy yo. Lena.

Echo un vistazo de forma frenética a la vivienda que comparto. El edificio es una antigua fábrica convertida en apartamentos. Las puertas que dan a los dormitorios se encuentran en un pasillo corto, uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda. Hay estanterías de madera pintada, columnas de metal entre la cocina y la sala de estar.

Tenemos un agujero en la pared entre el comedor al lado de la despensa, la solución más barata que encontramos en ese momento fue colgar una gran pizarra ahí, en el lado del comedor, donde escribimos cosas cuando estamos borrachas o simplemente cuando tenemos ganas. Era mi pizarra de ideas, pero las chicas la secuestraron.

Es un… hogar. Mi hogar. ¿Qué pensará de él?

El apartamento me hace sentir orgullosa, es mi pequeño remanso de paz, ahora ELLA está aquí, será una experiencia intensa. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que mis amigas y yo tuvimos esta conversación, pero ningún hombre; ya que mis parejas siempre fueron hombres; ha cruzado la barrera sagrada del umbral de mi apartamento. Nunca. Ella es la primera.

Me pone nerviosa que vea mi casa, mi zona de seguridad, algo de lo que estoy orgullosa y que me hace feliz, a través de unos ojos que han visto mucho más del mundo. Mucho más que yo. Lo que a mí me parece bonito puede que a ella le parezca simple y aburrido.

—Sube —murmuro, le abro la puerta. Luego salgo corriendo a mi dormitorio, me pongo unas mallas y me cambio la camiseta por una blusa larga. Por último, compruebo mi reflejo en el espejo del baño.

Suspiro desesperada al verme los párpados hinchados, me lavo la cara con jabón y me dirijo a la puerta.

Está esperando fuera cuando abro, apoyada contra la pared y una mano en el bolsillo mientras se mira los zapatos con el ceño fruncido.

Levanta la vista hacia mí. Siento que se me paralizan las piernas, como si no les llegara bien la sangre. No sabe lo difícil que me resulta dar un paso atrás e indicarle que entre. Dios, tiene tan buen aspecto como hace minutos u horas, tanto que casi tropiezo con la alfombra.

—¿Te apetece un café?

Echa un vistazo a la vivienda y asiente con la cabeza.

A pesar del tiempo que ha pasado, se ve tan bien como al iniciar la noche en la fiesta. Tengo que luchar contra el impulso de extender el brazo y tocarla. En vez de eso, llevo dos tazas de café a la mesa de centro. Me siento en el sofá y la veo sentarse en mi sillón de lectura favorito, donde se me ocurren las mejores ideas. Me da un poco de miedo no poder volver a usarlo sin recordar que Lena se sentó ahí.

—Siento haber huido —susurro. Deslizo una taza por la mesa y retiro la mano antes de que ella la alcance.

—Me dijeron que no te sentías bien. —Se inclina hacia delante, ignorando el café. Ignorando el apartamento; todo, excepto yo.

Su mirada minuciosa me hace agachar la cara y exhalar.

—Sí, supongo que así era —afirmo.

—¿Te ha molestado alguien, Kara?

—Tal vez… —Levanto la cabeza ante su tono protector y cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho. Nunca se ha preocupado por mí ni me han protegido. Me gusta tanto la sensación que sonrío, un tanto divertida—. ¿Le vas a dar a ella un puñetazo por mí?

—¿A ella?

—A mí —especifico mientras niego con la cabeza—. Me refiero a mí misma, ella es la única que me ha hecho daño. —Aprieto los brazos porque verla en mi hogar hace que la mente se vaya a otro lugar, a otro tiempo, a la planta superior del edificio de Interface. No puedo creer que haya besado esa boca. No puedo creer que me diera un beso tan largo.

Se ríe suavemente y se pasa la mano por el pelo.

—Entonces, no. No le voy a dar un puñetazo. —Una pausa, una mirada cargada de significado.

Entonces, bésala otra vez, pienso con imprudencia.

Gimo por dentro ante la idea y apoyo la cara en la mano por un instante. Luthor parece estar más que desconcertada por mí en este momento.

—¿Esto es algo típico de chicas?

Su voz hace que levante la cabeza; su tono es una mezcla de confusión y diversión que, viniendo de una mujer tan hermética y difícil, me parece inesperadamente dulce.

—Es cosa mía —admito—. He visto a alguien esta noche. Trabaja en el mismo sitio que yo. Siempre es muy directa. Todo lo que escribe es buenísimo. ¡Sus temas, sus metáforas, sus símiles!

Su risa llena la habitación, es un sonido abundante y hermoso; luego se reclina más en el sillón y parece la encarnación de un empresario relajándose.

—Personalmente, soy fan de tu trabajo, Kara.

Mi… ¿qué?

—Siempre tratas tus temas con una honestidad refrescante.

—¿Has leído algo mío? —Estoy segura de que mi voz y los ojos como platos delatan mi sorpresa.

Vuelve a sonreír un poco, pero esta vez también frunce el ceño.

—¿Crees que le concedo entrevistas a cualquiera?

—¿Sinceramente? —pregunto.

Cuando asiente con la cabeza, agacho la mía.

—Pensé que viste mi foto de perfil, en la que mis pechos están a punto de hacer explotar la camisa, y que le dijiste a Dean que me la concederías.

Entrecierra los ojos con diversión, pero luego nos miramos durante unos largos y pesados minutos, las sonrisas se desvanecen.

—Leí tu columna antes de concederte la entrevista.

—Seguro que te decepcioné cuando me conociste. La primera entrevista que te hice fue la más lamentable de toda mi carrera —admito.

Nos volvemos a mirar.

Quiero que diga algo, así que espero.

—Me pareció que eras encantadora.

Me pongo como un tomate.

No es famosa por sus piropos, ni por ser una gran aduladora.

Se conoce por ser franca, tanto que su honestidad casi hace que la gente se sienta incómoda.

Ahora estoy incómoda porque siento que me observa con una nueva intensidad, cuando vuelve a hablar, la chica en mi interior se encuentra eufórica.

—Me causó un gran placer verte salir con mi blusa. Parece que todos los empleados que te vieron sabían que te deseaba. Todos lo sabían, salvo yo, quizá.

Se me corta la respiración.

—Oh —digo cuando logro pronunciar palabra.

—Entonces no lo sabía —especifica con una mirada impasible.

El deseo que siento es tan absoluto, tan poderoso, que no puedo pensar en nada más que en ella y en que no puedo tenerla.

Soy muy consciente de la distancia que nos separa, de cuántos centímetros hay entre ella y yo en la sala de estar. Enciendo una lámpara y la habitación cobra más vida; todas las luces parecen hacerle el amor a los ángulos de su rostro.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Luthor? Si fue por lo que sucedió en Interface, cometí un error.

—Entonces, cometamos otro. Uno mayor.

Me río de forma nerviosa.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Ahora soy un desafío para ti?

Sonrío.

—Un desafío es algo que dejas de querer cuando lo consigues. No puedo saber si eres un desafío hasta que te haga mía.

No puedo creer lo sexy que suena esa palabra tan corta, mía, cuando la mujer que deseo la pronuncia. Quiero escucharla decirla muchas más veces, al oído, más cerca. Oh, Dios. Danvers, contrólate.

Pero ¿cómo? La tensión se puede cortar en el aire. Inhalo su esencia con cada respiración; cada aliento me recuerda que tengo el cuerpo tenso y palpitante, con cada aliento me duele todo, por su culpa.

Me observa como si quisiera entenderme.

—Entonces, tu amiga…

—Victoria. Tiene mi edad, pero ya ha publicado historias cortas. Está escribiendo un libro infantil sobre educación sexual y hace que tener éxito parezca algo fácil. Nunca puedo abarcar tanto, pensar en los conceptos que se le ocurren.

—Úsala, úsala para hacerte mejor. Te esfuerzas al máximo cuando otra persona trata de vencerte. Yo era… —empieza, luego se ríe suavemente como si se divirtiera de sí misma—. Vale, probemos esto. —Se inclina hacia delante en el asiento—. Decepcioné a mi padre. —Habla de forma casual, pero me observa como si quisiera asegurarse de que sus palabras tengan efecto—. No sé si fue así desde que nací o pasó más tarde…, cuando enfermé. Mi padre nunca me perdonó esa debilidad. Pidió una prueba de ADN, seguro de que mi madre había tenido una aventura, deseando probar que yo no era su hija. Me hice más grande, más rápido, más fuerte, solo para probar al único hombre que quería que me subestimaba.

—¿Fue un padre duro?

—Duro como el acero. Nadie hacía nada lo bastante bien para él.

—¿Por eso nada de lo que consigues es lo bastante bueno? ¿Por eso siempre vas a por más?

—No es por él. Es porque nunca me parece suficiente. Nunca me detengo a menos que quiera que otra persona me alcance.

—Tú también eres dura como el acero.

Se ríe y niega con la cabeza mientras se pasa la mano por la misma sin descanso.

—¿Estás bien ya?

Asiento con la cabeza.

—Gracias —susurro.

—¿Por qué?

—Estás aquí ahora, evitando que vuelva a un infierno desagradable.

Se levanta, se me detiene el corazón cuando se acerca y se deja caer a mi lado. Cuando me arrastra con un fuerte brazo hacia el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro, estoy hecha un flan.

—Ven aquí. —Me sostiene durante un rato, rodeándome con el brazo. No es delicada en absoluto, tiene el pecho duro y los hombros cuadrados, pero siento su calidez, los latidos de su corazón, de repente, sin darme cuenta, le doy un beso en el cuello.

Me rodea la cintura con el brazo y me atrapa contra el pecho. A continuación, me acaricia el cuello desde la clavícula hasta el borde de la mandíbula.

Deslizo la mano por su vientre.

Me lanza una mirada cargada de una violenta fuerza y me cuesta respirar cuando agacha la cabeza.

Me besa la comisura de la boca. Cierro los ojos de placer y no me atrevo a mover un músculo.

Me enmarca el rostro con las manos, despacio, me roza la boca con la suya. Se echa hacia atrás un centímetro, me vuelve a mirar y se asegura de que estoy bien antes de inclinarse de nuevo y abrir los labios contra los míos.

Me sostiene ligeramente mientras le devuelvo el beso, como si me estuviera dando espacio, dejando que me acostumbre a ella. Todo es fantástico en ella: la mandíbula, el pecho, los brazos y las manos.

Pero, Dios mío, qué labios y qué lengua. Tiene los labios cálidos y suaves, me besa con urgencia utilizando la lengua para deslizarse por mi boca, lo que provoca que me funda en ella.

Nos hundimos en el sofá y dejo que me bese porque es la sensación más exquisita que he experimentado en mi vida. Abro la boca más, saboreando cada minuto, cada segundo que posa los labios sobre los míos. Me besa largo y tendido, una y otra vez, hasta que me deja sin aliento. No quiero que esto termine. Podría hacerlo durante horas. Es perfecta, increíble.

Se retira y me recorre el labio inferior con el pulgar.

Se me pasan tantas cosas por la cabeza que no pienso en nada en absoluto.

Me cuesta respirar al verla con el cabello alborotado, los ojos pesados y los labios un poco hinchados, devolviéndome la mirada como un tigre hace con su presa. Nos movemos para que me siente en su regazo, a horcajadas sobre ella. Me besa la línea de la mandíbula y yo me agarro a ella. Me vuelve a besar la comisura de la boca, asegurándose de que estoy bien, mientras me abre la camisa con las manos. Se inclina hacia abajo y me planta un beso justo debajo de la garganta.

Le observo el cabello negro azabache mientras siento su cálida boca en la clavícula. Me deja un reguero de besos desde el canalillo hasta la mandíbula para volver de nuevo al cuello. Un chupetón por aquí, un lametón por allá y más besos. Contemplo el techo e intento memorizar la sensación de sus labios sobre mi cuerpo. Siento que estoy separada de mi cuerpo. Si alguien me hablara, probablemente no lo escucharía. Lo único que quiero en mi vida ahora mismo es que nunca se detenga.

Se abre paso hasta mis labios y me da otro suave beso. Abro la boca enseguida, le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y la acerco a mí. Tiene sus manos sobre mis muslos; sin ellas, probablemente estaría en algún lugar cerca del séptimo cielo o, en este caso, en el septuagésimo cielo.

Me derrito cuando escucho su sexy voz contra mi piel.

—Sigo pensando en ese día. Y no tuviste la posibilidad de probar esta dulce…

Abro la boca, de repente, le beso con todo mi corazón. Es exquisita. Me devuelve el beso con ternura, luego, con urgencia. El aroma de su perfume me envuelve, el calor de su cuerpo me calienta y sus labios me vuelven loca poco a poco. Esta pequeña sesión de besos me va a llevar directa a un psiquiátrico.

—No te detengas —susurro meciendo las caderas con el repentino anhelo de acercarme a ella para sentir su piel sobre la mía.

Me tiembla el cuerpo. Levanta la cabeza, me besa la comisura de la boca y empieza a mordisquearme. Gruñe y puedo afirmar que está muy concentrada en ello.

—No pares —ruego.

—No voy a parar hasta mañana.

Se retira y me envuelve el rostro con las manos. Observo sus ojos verdes y brillantes que me miran con una luz que no puedo describir. Me contempla como si fuera una diosa. Como si nunca se hubiera imaginado a alguien como yo. Me mira con tal necesidad y ternura que noto de nuevo la boca seca.

No estoy lista para esto. Estoy asustada. Estoy nerviosa.

—¿Qué coñ…?

Se encienden las luces y me siento, confundida, al mismo tiempo que me cubro la cara ardiente con las manos.

Nia parpadea.

Luthor cierra los ojos con fuerza; luego los abre, y está tan sexy, tan femenina, tan enfadada y enloquecida por mí.

—Espero que lo que está pasando aquí no esté pasando en realidad. — Nia le frunce el ceño con las manos en las caderas.

—No es lo que parece —suelto. Lo miro mientras ella me observa perplejo, con el ceño fruncido. Tiene el pelo de punta de forma adorable, pero su expresión refleja que está más que molesta.

—Tu compañera de piso. —Maldice en voz baja como si acabara de acordarse de que tenía una.

Mortificada, la pongo de pie, con mucho esfuerzo, y luego la llevo hasta la puerta.

—Eso… ha sido más que un error. No sé qué me ha pasado.

Tiene la mirada oscura como la noche y la voz ronca por el deseo.

—Sé lo que te ha pasado, lo mismo que a mí.

—No. —Salgo al pasillo, llamo al ascensor y luego la meto a empujones con todo mi esfuerzo—. Adiós, Luthor.

—Te llamaré, Kara —murmura mientras me agarra la cara y me da un beso en la boca, pasándome la lengua ligeramente sobre la mía, haciéndome gemir antes de soltarme y de que se cierre el ascensor.

Dios. Mío. ¿Qué he desatado?

—¿Qué ha sido eso?

—Estaba despidiéndose.

—Soy Nia, ¿recuerdas? Tu mejor amiga. Sé cuándo mientes. ¿Estabais… revolcándoos en el sofá como una pareja?

—He tomado unas cuantas copas, ella también y luego hemos hecho… eso.

No… pienso con claridad.

—Vale, porque en el fondo sabemos que es Lucifer, ¿no? La versión femenina de un capullo. ¡No nos acostamos con capullos, no dejamos caer los muros!

Asiento con la cabeza y me marcho a mi dormitorio. Me restriego la boca con el dorso de la mano, me cepillo los dientes y luego me miro la cara en el espejo.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? Le he ofrecido mi corazón en bandeja. ¿Por qué no le he dicho sin más que estoy escribiendo un artículo para desenmascararla?

Esto no formaba parte del plan. Se supone que tengo que escribir un artículo para desenmascararla, no permitir que ella me deje al descubierto.

Pero no puedo dormir. Recuerdo la frustración en el rostro de Luthor cuando Nia entró. Un poco más tarde, enciendo la lámpara y cojo el móvil. Escribo:

_Siento haberme despedido así._

Pero antes de enviar el mensaje, marco el número y me pregunto si contestará. No me lo pregunto mucho tiempo; escucho su voz al cogerlo. Me saluda.

—Siento haberme despedido así.

Cuando responde, noto una sonrisa en su voz que me alivia.

—Si eso es necesario para que me llames…

Me río, luego me pongo seria, me acurruco en la cama con el teléfono en la oreja y susurro de forma tímida:

—Eres diferente conmigo que con los demás.

—Por el letrero que llevas de «cuidado, frágil».

—No soy frágil.

—Eres tan frágil que te has empaquetado a ti misma para no romperte.

—Me gusta mi zona de confort.

—En la zona de confort no ocurre nada.

—De eso se trata: lo controlas todo, es predecible y… seguro.

Hay un largo silencio. Entonces, Luthor dice:

—Cuando salgas de la caja, te estaré esperando.

**Bueno casi, casi… disculpen la demora, pero ya tiene su droga.**

**Saludos desde el país con la mejor salud del mundo mundial Chile (léase con sarcasmo)**


	15. 15 Cambio de imagen

**15 Cambio de imagen**

¿Qué significaba eso?

No quiero tomar riesgos. Es el último objetivo en mi existencia. Siempre me ha gustado no ser imprudente.

El viernes me pongo a trabajar en un artículo que Cat quería para esta semana, pero no logro concentrarme. No puedo pensar, pero no puedo dejar de pensar o empezaré a ahogarme en mis propios miedos y dudas. Me digo a mí misma que debo ser imparcial, centrarme en el premio, y que eso es lo único que una periodista sensata haría. Y soy sensata. Al menos, lo he sido durante veintitrés años antes de conocer a Lena Luthor.

Estoy escribiendo con furia cuando suena el teléfono y echo un vistazo ausente a la pantalla, solo para sufrir un infarto cuando veo el nombre con el que lo guardé en mis contactos: PECADO.

**¿Nos vemos esta noche en Tunnel?**

¿Y cómo reacciona mi corazón? Dando volteretas. Mira en lo que me he convertido, en una chica ridícula. Tunnel es un lugar famoso por sus salas oscuras, sinuosas y por tener la música alta. Casi nadie sale del Tunnel sobrio o bien arreglado. Kara, no puedes ir con Luthor al Tunnel a menos que estés totalmente preparada para controlar tu líbido y, últimamente, no has tenido mucho éxito en ese sentido.

—¿Preparada?

Bajo el teléfono cuando Victoria intenta mirar por encima de mi cubículo.

—¿Preparada? —repito—. ¿Para qué?

—¿No te acuerdas? ¡La cita con el estilista! Para ponerte a punto para este fin de semana de trabajo.

—Mmm… Ah, cierto. ¿Cómo he podido olvidarme? El típico cambio de imagen en el que la chica del montón se corta el pelo y pesca al chico, lalalalalala —contesto mientras recojo mis cosas.

—Sí —responde entre risas.

Cojo el teléfono y cierro el archivo con un montón de enlaces (nunca son demasiados) relacionados con lo que Lena ha hecho esta semana que tenía abiertos en el ordenador. En todas las fotos salían chicas, pero ella se mostraba distante. No parecía estar divirtiéndose, pero quién sabe, es una mujer muy difícil de descifrar.

Una vez que cierro el ordenador, sigo a Victoria al ascensor y nos dirigimos a un centro de belleza para hacerme la pedicura, la manicura y cortarme el pelo.

—Reflejos.

—Soy rubia platino, Vicky, no hay nada más claro que eso.

—Unos mechones un poco más claros y otros más oscuros darán luz al cabello.

—Me lo voy a cortar, pero no voy a ser esclava del tinte hasta que tenga canas. Es un consejo. Me lo dio mi madre.

—A Luthor le gustan las mujeres fáciles. No está acostumbrada a trabajárselo, nunca tiene que esforzarse y, seguramente, le gusta que sea así. Aunque, si te digo la verdad, parecía completamente colada por ti, Kara.

Me suena el teléfono. Observo quién me llama y mi cuerpo reacciona una vez más. PECADO. Dejo el teléfono a un lado, ruborizada solo por pensar en ella, observo como me pintan las uñas de los pies de un bonito color rosa.

—Después de las uñas de los pies, cera completa en la zona íntima — anuncia Victoria desde su asiento a mi lado.

Me pregunto si puede hablar un poco más alto para que no solo la escuche todo el centro de belleza, sino también el mundo entero.

Me inclino hacia delante y digo en voz baja.

—No, gracias.

—Mmm. ¿Hola? No es una pregunta.

Me río.

—Chica, lo tengo controlado a la perfección. ¡Así que ya vale!

—Vale. —Baja de golpe la revista que estaba leyendo y la deja a un lado—. Pero a las chicas como Luthor les gusta la depilación brasileña. —Sonríe de forma pícara—. Y, por supuesto, también las hermosas brasileñas. —Elige una nueva revista y continúa con su papel de asesora, como si fuera una experta en Luthor—. A las cabronas les gustan todas, es parte de su encanto. Son unos especímenes perfectos y no podemos evitar vernos arrastradas por ellas. —Sonríe—. Tu ternura y tu delicada intensidad también pueden atraerla. Lo vi con mis propios ojos. Bajo esa fuerza, eres toda dulzura, delicadeza y ella es más como el fuego, más enérgico y ambicioso. Luthor se acuesta con cualquiera, pero es dura, como saben todos los que han hecho negocios con ella.

Me vibra el teléfono y esta vez es una llamada. PECADO. Fuerza y fuego.

Dura.

Quiero responder. Quiero escuchar su voz. También quiero no desear estas cosas.

Juro que implosionaré si el nudo que tengo en el estómago se tensa más. Otro mensaje aparece en la pantalla del teléfono.

**¿Qué tengo que hacer para que aceptes?**

Miro el teléfono durante lo que parece una eternidad mientras me muerdo la mejilla por dentro. ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡SÍ! Pero también NO. No podemos. NO. NO. NO.

Al final, me centro en el trabajo, me digo a mí misma que es un sí con un físico y apasionado no integrado, y respondo:

**Alla nos vemos**

Me tiembla la mano cuando vuelvo a apartar el teléfono e intento regresar al presente. Centro de belleza, cambio de imagen, Victoria. Oh, sí, Victoria. Una conversación muy interesante. La escudriño llena de confusión y, luego, comento:

—Por lo que me has dicho, estoy empezando a pensar que de verdad quieres que tenga éxito.

Para ser sincera, no me molesto en ocultar mi asombro, porque, bueno, hoy Victoria me ha sorprendido para bien.

—Claro que quiero que tengas éxito, ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo? Me encanta trabajar en CatCo. ¿Dónde se supone que voy a ir? —Una expresión de perplejidad le cruza la cara—. Todos sabemos que estamos en las últimas. Nadie está tomando el control. Nuestra tirada disminuye por segundos. Todos acabaremos en la calle. —Niega con la cabeza—. No quiero que eso suceda. —Suspira—. Quiero que mis jefes me vean con buenos ojos, pero, para ser honesta, no estoy segura de lo que haría con Luthor si la tuviera para mí.

—Oh, nadie puede tenerla. —Me río un poco, pero, por dentro, me entristezco. Que Luthor esté tan apartada del mundo hace que sea más difícil que «pertenezca» a algún lugar e imposible que pertenezca a nadie.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que «nadie puede tenerla»?

—Pues eso, que no se puede tener, no de ninguna forma que a ella le importe. Nadie ha obtenido de ella más que migajas. Ni su padre, ni su madre. Ni ninguna mujer, ni sus amigos ni sus negocios. Se reparte, incluso entre sus intereses. Nada la atrae de verdad. Guarda para sí misma todo ese fuego. Solo te deja ver un atisbo de la chispa.

—Bueno… —Se abanica el rostro con las manos—. ¡Ya la comprendes mejor que yo!

Un poco antes de las 20.00, entro en el apartamento y recuerdo que le prometí a Victoria que me pondría un vestido.

—Intenta no enseñar mucho. Las chicas siempre se quitan la camiseta para Luthor. Puede que le guste preguntarse qué hay debajo para variar.

—No llegará a ver nada, así que puede morirse de la curiosidad — contesté con frivolidad.

Pero me sorprende que mi lengua no haya echado a arder porque no me siento indiferente. Lo único que siento es una emoción de esas que te impiden concentrarte en nada. De las que hacen que trates de realizar diez cosas a la vez y falles en todas.

No la he visto desde que me besó en la puerta de mi apartamento, antes de que se cerrara el ascensor.

Para cuando Nia llega a casa, tengo la ropa esparcida por todo el dormitorio. Le había escrito un mensaje:

**¡Pecado va esta noche a Tunnel y nosotras también!**

Aunque yo llevaba desde antes de que abriera la puerta buscando qué ponerme, ella entra como un huracán en el dormitorio y enseguida se hace con el control.

—¿Qué haces todavía en bragas y sujetador? ¡Vístete! Ponte esa camisa bonita, moderna de color azul y blanco con la frase MY BOYFRIEND IS A SAILOR, así parecerá que quieres demostrar que estás pillada y que no te has esforzado demasiado en arreglarte.

—¿Que no me he esforzado demasiado? Me he pasado cuatro horas en un centro de belleza. He pagado por este estúpido cambio de imagen.

—De todas formas, ponte la camisa que dice que tu novio es marinero. Si te quiere en bragas, eso le reventará.

Saco la camisa del armario y la miro cada vez más nerviosa a medida que pasan los segundos. Decido ponerme una falda con la camisa de la frase del novio. No es tan seductora como un vestido, pero, aun así, me verá las largas piernas, que ahora tengo suaves y muy aceitosas. Y ¿por qué quieres enseñarle tus largas piernas, Kara?

—¿Esto es buena idea, N? —Me pongo la falda.

—Es una idea cojonuda, ¡exactamente lo que querías!

—Mmm, no, no lo es. Yo quería investigar, y esto es casi como una cita.

—No, no lo es. Luthor no tiene citas. Solo rollos. Dios, ojalá que babee por mí.

Ojalá que al menos por una noche, una noche de su existencia, tenga un sueño húmedo conmigo.

Pero me siento muy insegura. Me giro y le pregunto a Nia:

—¿Esto está bien? Siento que camino en una cuerda floja…

—Kara, solo recuerda que ella te está usando a ti y tú a ella. No es una relación, ni lo será nunca. Limítate a hacer tu trabajo y no te involucres.

—Está bien —accedo enseguida solo para que deje de decir la palabra usar.

Me trago una bola de nervios del tamaño de un limón y tan amarga como su cáscara, luego, cojo el bolso y me digo a mí misma que puedo hacerlo, que quiero hacerlo, que quiero hacer esto más de lo que quiero estar con ella.


	16. 16 Tunnel

**16 Tunnel**

—Vale, vamos a mezclarnos. Ayudame a encontrar a Esmeralda.

Maggie, Nia y yo recorremos las salas de Tunnel, que parecen laberintos, mientras una mezcla de olores de las paredes de arcilla, sudor, junto con perfume, colonia y alcohol, nos asalta. Por otro lado, las luces intermitentes y la música nos atraviesan mientras no dirigimos al corazón de Tunnel, el «foso». Maggie encabeza el grupo y yo lo cierro, girando la cabeza mientras la busco.

—Apuesto a que está ahí.

Nia señala una sala a la derecha abarrotada de gente, por lo que ni siquiera veo a través del muro de vestidos brillantes y un sinfín de centímetros de piel desnuda.

—¿Por qué ahí?

—¿Hola? Cuando el río suena, agua lleva. Donde hay CHICAS, ahí está Luthor.

Frunzo el ceño ante el comentario, me abro paso hasta la esquina más atestada de gente y el corazón me da un vuelco al ver que ahí está la dueña de mis hormonas. Jack y Sam están guapos, pero Luthor podría llevar un cartel con la siguiente inscripción: TRÁETE UNA MUDA.

Dos mujeres están sentadas en el regazo de sus amigos, una bonita rubia famosilla habla con Lena y la mira con total éxtasis.

La música retumba en los altavoces. Mientras se chocan los unos con los otros y se empujan, aprovecho el momento para observarla ahora que no me mira. Está bronceada, tiene el cabello ligeramente de punta y la blusa remangada hasta los codos, como siempre que sale de fiesta, cuando actúa de forma sexy y alocada. Dios, mariposas.

Se ríe mientras se gira para escudriñar la sala con despreocupación, luego, tensa los hombros. Cuando noto que me ha visto, se me detiene el corazón, acto seguido, me da un vuelco. Me convierto en el objeto de su incómodo escrutinio.

Arquea una ceja, una vez más, sonríe de esa forma tan suya. ¿Vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche?, parece que dice.

Luthor coloca la copa en la mesa de al lado y se acerca. El corazón se me acelera a cada paso. Me observa, de los pies a la cabeza; sus ojos no se pierden detalle.

—Kara.

Me arrastra hasta sus brazos y me da un beso en la mejilla. El roce de sus labios es tan increíblemente ligero que no puedo creer que un gesto tan mínimo pueda hacerle tantas cosas a mi cuerpo. En mi interior se disputa una guerra mientras intento respirar con normalidad cuando me da la mano y me lleva a la mesa del fondo. Soy una chica, hay pruebas de ello en mi certificado de nacimiento. Pero nunca me he sentido como una chica hasta este momento, cuando siento la mano diminuta y frágil en su fuerte agarre.

Jack y Sam me saludan a través de la música.

—¡Hola, Kara!

—¡Hola, Kara!

Tomo asiento en el reservado y Lena se coloca a mi lado. La blusa se le pega tanto en tantos lugares que no puedo evitar sentirme atrapada en mi propia piel solo con mirarla.

Me pide una copa, se vuelve a sentar y parece tan relajada como yo tensa. Algo sucedió cuando vino a mi apartamento. Que le importara si estaba bien o no me tocó la fibra, pero, además, se abrió conmigo de una forma que me sorprendió, y lo más asombroso es que yo me abrí a ella.

Compartimos cosas, cosas reales. Ahora, la intimidad entre las dos es tan palpable que cada centímetro de mi cuerpo ansía estar más cerca de ella, tan cerca como aquella noche.

Tiene el brazo estirado detrás de mí, sus amigos siguen bromeando y haciendo cosas perversas a las chicas con sus copas.

—¿Qué tal la semana, Kara? —Ante la pregunta de Luthor, un brillo cálido de excitación me recorre las venas porque hay interés genuino en su mirada.

—Bien. El trabajo va bien. Mi madre está bien. Yo… bueno, no quiero aburrirte. —Pero sonrío. No logro recordar a nadie escuchándome tan atento describir cómo me ha ido la semana.

Entonces le pregunto por su viaje a Londres, porque leí que estuvo allí 48 horas, y contesta:

—Bien. —Luego cambia de tema—. ¿Sobre qué estás escribiendo ahora? —susurra.

Siempre está muy concentrada en todo lo que digo. La gente pasa, le da palmaditas en la espalda o la llama y ni una vez levanta la cabeza para mirar a alguien que no sea yo. Igual de absorta en ella y con dificultad para alejarme de temas peligrosos, doy un rodeo y digo:

—Estoy investigando para la columna de la semana que viene.

Noto que ha bajado uno de los brazos extendidos por el respaldo de mi asiento y pienso: tú eres la protagonista.

Un anhelo doloroso me golpea justo en el centro. Guau. ¿De dónde ha venido eso?

Echo un vistazo a mi regazo mientras intento recomponerme. ¿Por qué?

Oh, ¿por qué tengo que sentir esta inestabilidad contigo?

¿Es porque quiero sacarte a rastras cuando te pones tan seria y no me tomas el pelo?

¿O es que de verdad quieres saber, por alguna inexplicable razón, lo que me conmueve?

¿O tal vez es porque me pones tan nerviosa… o quizá solo porque has preguntado?

Intento respirar, consciente de que me observa con esos ojos infinitos y profundos de color verde bosque enmarcados por esas densas pestañas que esconden todos los secretos de alguien que en realidad nunca enseña sus cartas hasta que termina el juego. Unos ojos astutos e interesados. Quiero cerrarme en mí misma y no exponerme mientras siga sin ofrecerme casi nada, pero no puedo evitar desear responderle cuando me pregunta. Echo un vistazo a la pista de baile, me pongo de pie lentamente y le tomo la mano.

—Baila conmigo —le pido.

Estoy harta y cansada de preocuparme, estresarme, desearla y luchar contra ella. Estoy cansada de pensar, de tratar de no sentir. De repente, lo único que quiero es bailar con ella. Una hora de diversión, una hora para ser una simple chica con su "cita".

Arquea una ceja sin decir nada…, pero se levanta. Lo hace despacio, como una serpiente cuando se desenrolla. Me río y tiro un poco más de su mano para guiarla hasta la sala que comunica con esta, donde está la pista de baile.

—Baila conmigo, Luthor.

Con la mano tiro de ella hacia delante. Deja que la guíe, como un animal salvaje y perezoso que complace a su presa antes de abalanzarse, salta a la pista de baile conmigo y lleva las manos a mis caderas. Cuando levanto la mirada y veo su pícara sonrisa se enciende un fuego en mi interior.

Me observa mientras me muevo de forma sinuosa bajo sus manos, arriba, abajo y a los lados, como si fuera una barra. Una barra que quiero besar, al igual que cualquier chica, porque, a fin de cuentas, soy una simple humana. Empieza a dejar vagar las manos arriba y abajo por mis costados, con un brillo demoníaco en los ojos. No logro hilar un solo pensamiento, tengo la mente en blanco. La deseo desnuda, sudorosa, fuera de su zona de confort, sin sonreír, sin divertirse y, por supuesto, fuera de control.

—¿Es eso lo mejor que puedes hacer? —Me burlo, sorprendida cuando tira de mí para acercarme a ella.

Entonces, con las manos en mis caderas, me mueve. Guau. La gente salta a nuestro alrededor y nos golpea mientras Lena baila como si su cuerpo fuera una extensión del mío. Me arrastra contra ella con muy poco esfuerzo por su parte, me acaricia la espalda hasta llegar al cuello con los anillos que tiene en los dedos. Estoy tan impresionada por la sensualidad de sus movimientos y caricias, la sensación de sus músculos contra los míos, así como lo segura y excitada que me siento en sus brazos, que tengo la impresión de estar colocada. De ella. De esta noche. Estoy robando caricias que sin duda podrían quemarme, pero mis manos tienen vida propia. Una parte de mí ha enloquecido. Sus labios están hechos para besar y sus manos, para acariciar. El único propósito de su espeso cabello es que las mujeres se aferren a ella mientras las degusta a su antojo. Su mirada me ofrece un vistazo al cielo y a algún tipo de fiesta en el infierno, todo eso me enloquece.

Le recorro la blusa con los dedos, los paso por sus hombros y saboreo la sensación de los músculos, duros como piedras. ¡No podría dejar de desear acariciarla ni aunque me atara!

La canción termina, me agarra de la mano y me lleva de regreso a la mesa. Tengo el canalillo perlado de sudor. Nos observan decenas de personas; casi todas las mujeres de la sala me están examinando de la cabeza a los pies, la mayoría con expresiones de querer despellejarme.

Casi me estremezco.

En el reservado, Jack les cuenta las anécdotas de Luthor a las famosillas.

—Oh, sí, pero Luthor exterminó esos rumores.

—¡Los exterminó! —repite Sam con orgullo, y se da un puñetazo contra la palma abierta de la otra mano.

Lena los ignora y me mete en el reservado con ella. Vuelve a colocarse con el brazo en el respaldo de mi asiento y la cabeza agachada hacia mí para que sienta su cálido aliento en la oreja.

—Oye… Mírame —me insta mientras desliza la mano por mi muslo y dejo de pensar.

La caricia despierta todas mis terminaciones nerviosas y mi anhelo. No sé si ha crecido por minutos, horas, días, semanas o durante toda la vida, pero sé que nunca soy consciente de ello a menos que ella esté cerca. Me giro y me apoyo un poco contra ella, gobernada por un impulso. Se mueve de tal manera que deja el brazo suelto alrededor de mis hombros y me estremezco cuando me roza con los dedos por debajo del cabello. Sus amigos están hablando. Luthor me susurra al oído:

—Estás muy guapa.

De repente, me arden las mejillas y mi estómago ha cobrado vida propia. La música se detiene y comienza a sonar Kiss You Slow, de Andy Grammer. Me envuelve la cara con las manos, entrecierra los ojos y me besa

la comisura de los labios.

El aire parece una lengua de fuego en mi piel.

Me aprieta cada vez más contra el costado y luego arrastra los cuatro dedos con los anillos por un lateral de mi cara, siguiendo con la mirada el rastro.

—Esta noche estoy con la chica más sexy de Tunnel —murmura mientras me quita el pintalabios de la boca con el roce de pulgar más sensual del mundo.

Y ahí, en sus hermosos ojos, hay un deseo salvaje que refleja el mío propio. Un deseo que, a diferencia de todo lo que he conocido, me seca la garganta y me impulsa a pellizcarle el pulgar con suavidad. No debería estar haciendo esto, pero no puedo parar. La canción habla de besar lento…

Aparto la vista un instante para darme cuenta de que sus amigos están enrollándose en su esquina con las chicas al igual que Luthor lo hace conmigo, de que mis amigas se están mezclando con la gente por ahí, en algún lugar, de que hay personas bailando, otras mirando hacia nosotras y de que mi vida, justo en este momento, cambia de alguna manera cuando me mira a la cara y el tono de sus ojos varía como un caleidoscopio mientras parece luchar contra las mismas emociones confusas que yo.

Me toma por las caderas, despacio, me guía a su regazo. Me dejo llevar con demasiada disposición, con el cuerpo relajado para que pueda sentarme de lado mientras lo agarro por el cuello como si me fuera la vida en ello.

—¿Quieres hacerlo? —susurra mientras extiende la mano por debajo de la falda y siento la calidez de la misma acariciando la parte interna del muslo.

El pulso se me dispara y deslizo los dedos por su cuello mientras intento atraerla hacia mí. Agacho la cabeza para olerla. Entonces le susurro de forma imprudente al oído:

—Yo estoy con la chica más guapa.

—Eres una zorra. ¡Seguro que luego te tiras a Kara! —dice Sam desde su asiento, levantando la copa de vino hacia nosotros mientras su chica intenta recolocarse el vestido.

Luthor saca la mano de mi falda, pero me aprieta el muslo mientras me mira a los ojos con pesar.

—Estoy ocupada, S —gruñe. Luego, lanza una mirada a Sam con la que simplemente podría arrancarle la piel a tiras.

Dejo escapar el aliento, recuerdo que las imágenes y los rumores que ya se cuentan sobre mí solo hacen que mi trabajo sea mucho más arriesgado.

—Aquí no —le digo cuando recobro al menos un poco de cordura.

¿Revolcándote en una discoteca? ¿En serio, Kara? ¿Con Luthor? Lena me agarra por las caderas y me ayuda a bajarme de su regazo.

—Oye, le gustas de verdad —me dice Sam moviendo las cejas mientras Lena llama a un camarero para pedirle algo.

El hombre se marcha corriendo, regresa enseguida y asiente con la cabeza.

—Señora Luthor, sígame —dice el camarero.

Lena coge la chaqueta del asiento y luego me toma del codo al tiempo que me murmura al oído:

—Ven conmigo, Kara.

Nos llevan a una sala privada. Hay una mesa en el fondo con velitas eléctricas. Una cubeta con vino, dos copas, un jarrón con un único tulipán rosa y una tenue iluminación. Se escucha la misma canción que fuera, pero de forma mucho más íntima.

—¿Necesita algo, señora Luthor? —pregunta el camarero, cuando Lena le pasa lo que parece ser un fajo de billetes, el camarero casi se desmaya.

—Gracias —dice Luthor. Me lleva de la mano hasta el sofá y el camarero cierra la puerta con un ligero, suave y reconfortante clic.

Mis piernas prácticamente no pueden sostenerme, pero, gracias a Dios, Luthor me sienta. Mueve su bronceado y hermoso cuerpo para mirarme. Dios, qué ojos. Ni siquiera puedo sostenerle la mirada más de unos segundos. El corazón me late estrepitosamente y lo noto en el pecho, el cráneo y en la dolorida entrepierna.

—Lena… —empiezo a decir.

Parece tener una sola idea en mente mientras nos acomodamos en el sofá y agacha la cabeza para besarme en el cuello.

Gimo y deslizo los dedos por su pelo; siento lo espeso y suave que es mientras una necesidad ardiente e hirviente me recorre las venas.

Me estremezco cuando me da un beso en la muñeca, donde se toma el pulso. Me prueba con la lengua despacio, explorando la suave piel de mi cuello, me tiemblan las piernas y el resto del cuerpo mientras me envuelve el pecho con la mano y lo aprieta con suavidad al mismo tiempo que me acaricia el brazo desnudo, de arriba y abajo, con los dedos libres.

—¿Te parece bien esto?

Se echa hacia atrás con una sonrisa en los labios mientras me observa, cuando asiento con la cabeza, completa y totalmente sin aliento, me sostiene por la nuca y me da un beso delicado en la comisura de los labios. Es dulce, demasiado dulce. En un minuto, estoy demasiado embriagada, por la lujuria y por Lena, como para hacer algo, salvo existir. Besos. Caricias. Besos en la oreja. En la comisura de los labios.

Vuelve a deslizar la mano por debajo de mi falda.

—¿Qué llevas debajo? —pregunta con voz ronca.

—Algo. —Me tiembla la voz por el deseo.

—¿Algo que quieras mostrarme? —Vuelve a sonreír.

Me siento indefensa bajo su mirada inquisitiva mientras me levanta la falda para verme las bragas. No quiero respirar, ni siquiera deseo vivir después de este momento, cuando me está mirando de esa forma.

—Lena —suplico, me siento promiscua y nerviosa.

—Chist —contesta en voz baja mientras echa un vistazo a mis diminutas bragas de encaje transparente—. No voy a hacerte daño. Solo quiero mirarte.

—¿Mirarme? —No sé si quiero que me diga que sí, que no o que no lo sabe.

—Y tocarte —añade.

Me coloca la pierna en su cadera y me acerca para que quede medio a horcajadas sobre ella mientras me desliza los dedos por la corva. De repente, un millar de terminaciones nerviosas cobran vida, tan sensibles a la ligera presión de sus dedos que gimo contra su cuello. Cuando me tira del cabello, agacha la cabeza y me recorre el cuello con la lengua, gimo más profundamente…

Por lo general, esperaría que se dirigiera directamente al lugar más caliente y húmedo de mi cuerpo, pero es una chica experimentada y no hace nada que espero que haga. Me da un beso en la sien mientras juega con la parte trasera de la pierna con los dedos y me roza la parte interna de los muslos con los pulgares. Se me corta la respiración, los pezones se me endurecen contra la camisa de seda y siento los suyos.

Arqueo el cuello, respiro con tanta urgencia y fuerza que percibo su embriagador perfume. Creo que acabo de gemir su nombre. Luthor desliza los dedos por las braguitas.

—Dime que deseas tener aquí mis dedos —susurra.

Sonríe contra mi sien con puro y obvio placer, porque ya estoy completamente húmeda. Cierro los ojos y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos. Nos imaginó desnudas, moviéndonos al unísono.

Sigue acariciándome la parte interior del muslo y de la pierna con una mano mientras desliza la otra por debajo de la camisa.

Un moderado apretón en el muslo y las cosas se ponen serias.

Ya noto un creciente orgasmo que podría hacer temblar la Tierra y empiezo a sentir algo de miedo.

—Luth… eh, Lena… No dejes de tocarme, pero… necesito ir más despacio…

Se retira y nos separamos por un instante, respirando sonoramente. No puedo enfocarla, la veo borrosa. Tengo que escribir sobre este borrón, no acostarme con ella.

—Dame la mano —susurra.

Levemente, extiende el brazo y me agarra la mano con fuerza. Siento como sus ojos, acuosos y verdes, observan mi reacción mientras hunde el dedo en mi palma. De repente, me acuerdo de cada una de las cuarenta mil terminaciones nerviosas de la palma. Me acaricia los dedos hasta los nudillos, es un roce tan estimulante como la electricidad.

Observo, paralizada, mientras entrelaza su mano con la mía y utiliza el pulgar para masajearme la palma hasta la base de los dedos con lentos y pequeños círculos. Parece que me brota la sangre. Una llama se aviva en mi cuerpo cuando me sostiene la mano y me endereza el brazo poco a poco.

Me besa con dulzura la parte interna del codo, moviendo la lengua por mi piel y limpiando el cálido lugar con su aliento. Sus movimientos son como una droga, una que nunca quiero que deje de darme.

Me levanta la blusa lentamente y la sujeta con la tira del sujetador para dejarla subida.

He leído que el plexo solar es una poderosa red nerviosa, pero nunca lo he sentido antes. Luthor empieza a acariciarme por debajo de los pechos, hacia arriba, me tiende en el sofá para besarme con delicadeza por el ombligo. Cuando gimo, me calma, me susurra, me relaja el cuerpo, y mi vientre se destensa para que toda la sangre se dirija a la entrepierna, que es una llama viva.

Arde y hormiguea ante la perspectiva de sus caricias. Luthor está tan cerca y, al mismo tiempo, tan lejos. Me recorre de arriba abajo la zona de las costillas. Agacha la cabeza para pasarme la lengua por el ombligo y después sumergirla, cálida y húmeda, en el diminuto hueco. Una decena de zonas erógenas despiertan. Mis terminaciones nerviosas, nunca antes estimuladas así, hormiguean y gritan de placer; las zonas calientes cobran vida. Me siento muy viva. Estoy mental, física y emocionalmente excitada.

—No tienes idea de lo mucho que me excitas… —admito mientras le acaricio el cabello. Entonces, levanta la cabeza, me baja una copa del sujetador, rodea un pecho con los dedos y succiona suavemente la punta del pezón con un famélico sonido.

—Esta noche te quiero debajo de mí, Kara. —Levanta la mirada para observarme y veo que el borde dorado alrededor del verde de sus ojos brilla con intensidad. Cada aliento, cada movimiento ondulante de mi cuerpo bajo el suyo mientras succiona, me deshace desde el mismo núcleo hasta el exterior—. Retorciéndote —añade—. Jadeando. Húmeda.

Vuelve a tomar con la boca el pezón endurecido, ya sensibilizado. Me deslizo por el asiento, separo las piernas e intento ponerla encima de mí. En vez de eso, desliza la mano por mi entrepierna. Le rodeo los hombros con los brazos lo bastante fuerte como para sentir los músculos flexionados y tensos bajo mis dedos mientras, lentamente, hace a un lado las braguitas con el pulgar y desliza un dedo en mi interior.

La caricia desencadena una cascada de placer por todo mi cuerpo. Me arqueo y se me escapa un ligero sonido de necesidad y éxtasis. Contemplo como deja caer la máscara de control que siempre lleva puesta mientras me observa, con los labios curvados en una suave sonrisa.

—Por mí…, Kara. Déjate llevar por mí.

El roce del pulgar en el clítoris, el hábil dedo en mi interior, esos ojos, brillantes y observadores, esa voz que tanto me atrae, me provoca un orgasmo que hace que me retuerza sin poder evitar que se me escape un suave grito e incapaz de decirle que yo también deseaba que se dejara llevar por mí.

Jadeo una y otra vez durante un rato. Mueve su cuerpo y me mira con una ligera sonrisa mientras me vuelve a bajar la falda y deja caer la camisa para cubrirme, utilizando una mano para colocarla bien al mismo tiempo que me susurra al oído:

—He querido hacer esto desde el día en que te vi en la fiesta del Ice Box.

Me está tomando el pelo. Ya conozco ese tono. Así que hago lo propio.

—Me desafiaron unas amigas. Supongo que ahora puedo decir que te conozco y que eres la cabrona sin corazón que todas dicen que eres.

—¿Quiénes son todas?

—Tus exnovias.

—No tengo exnovias.

—Examantes, lo que sea.

—Yo también tengo algo que decir al respecto.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? ¿Qué?

—¿Soy inocente? —dice con una sonrisa.

Me río. Quiero besarla, darle un apasionado beso y follármela con más pasión aún. Oh, Dios, quiero darle lo que ella acaba de ofrecerme a mí, pero ¿luego qué?

—¿Te lo estás pasando bien conmigo?

—En realidad era yo que intentaba que la dama se divirtiera conmigo.

Coloco una mano en su muslo de forma juguetona.

—Haces que mi mundo gire un poco más rápido.

—Me gustaría sacudirlo incluso más —dice en un murmullo, me echo a reír.

Me observa con esa sonrisa, esos ojos. Toda ella es picardía a la enésima potencia. Picardía y pecado.

—¿Qué significa para ti sacudir el mundo de una chica?

—Dímelo tú. —Me recorre el cuerpo con la mirada.

—¿¡Yo!? —grito—. ¿Qué tengo yo que ver?

—Nunca he deseado sacudir el mundo de una mujer de la forma en que deseo hacértelo a ti.

Parece que se me acaba de congelar el aire en los pulmones.

Se inclina hacia delante en el asiento, en vez de hacer lo esperado, que es tomarme el pelo porque me ha dejado sorprendida, parece muy seria.

—Tengo que contarte una cosa de mí —dice mientras me envuelve el rostro con su cálida mano—. Me doy todos los caprichos que quiero. No me niego nada que deseo. Ni estoy dispuesto a negarles a los que me rodean lo que desean. Soy tuya si me quieres, Kara.

Me mira en silencio.

—No encajamos —contesto—. Yo solo quiero un lugar acogedor, cálido, con vistas bonitas y lo necesario para dejar de mudarme y quedarme allí, en ese lugar. Tú nunca permanecerás en el mismo sitio.

Se le oscurecen más los ojos. No responde.

Me acaricia despacio la curva de la mejilla con el dorso de un dedo mientras me penetra con la mirada como si quisiera algo de mí. Como si, más que algo, lo quisiera todo. O tal vez cualquier cosa, pues parece hambrienta.

—Yo creo que encajamos a la perfección —murmura al fin. La puerta se abre y aparece mi mejor amiga.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Gruño y me levanto, tratando inútilmente de esconder las pruebas del revolcón: el cabello enredado por haberme retorcido en el sofá, el pintalabios corrido y la ropa arrugada. Me pongo como un tomate; sin duda, a Lena le divierte mi vergüenza. Dios, debo de estar ridícula con el pelo rubio y la cara roja. Me giro hacia ella, por el bien de Nia, le digo con un tono de advertencia fingido:

—Y no creas que tienes barra libre, voy a escuchar esa historia.

—Oye, te vas a quedar conmigo esta noche —dice confundida. Me quedo de pie, mirándolo, mientras Nia me agarra de la mano.

—Lo siento —contesto finalmente con una leve mueca—. Tengo que irme.

Luthor se pone de pie, levanta la chaqueta y mira a Nia mientras la dobla sobre el brazo.

—¿Qué tal si la llevo a casa?

—¿Qué tal un «no»? —responde con una sonrisa.

—Por cierto, soy Lena.

—Te vi en nuestra casa, ¿recuerdas? También he visto tu cara en todas las revistas, a pesar de que estás más guapa en persona, soy completamente inmune. Dile adiós a Kara ya.

Me toma del brazo y Lena pregunta:

—¿Quieres venirte conmigo esta noche, Kara?

Ahora su rostro es inescrutable, pero manifiesta cierta molestia.

—No, lo siento. Tengo una acampada en unos días, así que debería descansar. Adiós —digo con torpeza mientras me giro para marcharme con sus ojos puestos en mí. ¡Oh, mierda, joder, qué mal ha ido!

Me paso las manos por las mejillas ardientes antes de que Nia me arrastre por uno de los largos pasillos del túnel.

—No ha pasado nada —murmuro en respuesta al gran signo de interrogación en negrita que tiene en la frente.

—Está bien, voy a soltarlo —empieza a decir Nia—. Luthor no es un buen partido en absoluto. Ni en cuanto al trabajo, ni en cuanto al corazón. Solo podrías elegir a una persona peor que Paul, y esa es Luthor… sus dos amigos lameculos. Kara, no tienes que decirme lo que ha ocurrido, ya veo que te ha tenido totalmente estampada contra la pared. Pareces una zanahoria.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que parezco una zanahoria? ¿Estoy naranja? — Abro mucho los ojos, flipando.

—Kara, todavía no lo sabes, ¡pero no tienes ninguna posibilidad! Y Sam, me ha follado totalmente con la mirada cuando he ido a por ti a la mesa de Luthor.

—¡No me pongo naranja, Nia!

—Te juro que Sam me ha follado del todo con la mirada y mi corazón todavía no se ha recuperado.

—¿Naranja? ¡Tienen que haber sido las luces de Tunnel! Por favor, dime que querías decir cereza. Al menos la cereza es de un tono más bonito que el puto naranja.

—¡Estás roja! ¿Vale? Relájate, Luthor no se acordará de tu nombre en unos días cuando se levante con cuatro chicas desnudas.

Abro la boca para responder, pero lo único que puedo decir mientras me repongo de mi colocón orgásmico es:

—Si Luthor no es un buen partido, Sam tampoco lo es, ¿vale? No quiero que juegue contigo.

—No me gusta que ninguna de esas cabronas juegue contigo. Este proyecto empieza a no gustarme. —Me agarra por los hombros y me zarandea—. Dime que no te gusta Luthor.

—Yo… —No sé qué decir. No quiero hacerle daño, no quiero mentir, ni siquiera sé lo que estoy haciendo, así que contesto—: A mis ovarios les gusta. —Y cuando frunce los labios con fuerza, añado—: Un poco.

—Oh, no. —Niega con la cabeza de forma salvaje—. No, Kara.

Es inútil. Me corrí en sus brazos en la discoteca. Ahora, me muevo en la cama y la huelo en mi piel. Todavía escucho su invitación para estar con ella mientras encuentro mi lugar seguro. Quiero saber lo que es acostarse al lado de ella sin nada que nos separe. Un millar de preguntas flotan en mi cabeza y siento dolor entre las piernas. Sobre todo, quiero mandarle un mensaje para decirle: Me lo he pasado bien esta noche. ¿Pero de verdad tengo el valor de abrirme de esa manera? Tal vez, si la historia de Luthor fuese distinta. Tal vez, si fuera una chica normal. Tal vez, si yo no estuviera tan centrada en trabajar más que en encontrar pareja. Tal vez en otra vida.

El lunes transcurre a paso de tortuga. Me levanto, café, trabajo, correos electrónicos, edito el borrador del día anterior y el interrogatorio de Cat sobre lo que está pasando. Victoria se acerca con los ojos como platos.

—Funcionó, ¿verdad? ¡He oído que vieron a Luthor con una chica de pelo rubio platino en su regazo!

—Chist. —Me río, la acerco, y entonces me doy cuenta de que no quiero hablarle de ella. A veces, cuando escribo, no quiero hablar de mi tema: lo protejo y lo mimo antes de aporrear las teclas y que vea la luz.

Con esta mujer es distinto. No puedo soportar compartirla. Ni siquiera con mis amigas. No entiendo por qué parece como si estuviera construyendo una burbuja a nuestro alrededor para que nadie pueda opinar ni llevárselo. Ni las chicas, ni su estilo de vida, ni mis amigas.

—Tuve suerte, pero no ocurrió nada. Ya conoces a ese tipo de mujeres, les gusta flirtear.

—Oh, bueno, pues flirtea tú también. —Me guiña un ojo y se marcha.

Joder. Gruño y me desplomo en el escritorio cuando Valentine pasa por allí con la misma cantinela.

—¿Rubia platino? La gente le está preguntando en su red social. Conozco a la mismísima rubia platino…, así que habla ahora, rubia platino. De hecho, dame unos cuantos consejos para la cita de esta noche.

—Valentine, ¿tienes una cita? Guau, el amor está en el aire. ¿Chico o chica?

—Chica. La voy a llevar a un chino grasiento para asegurarme de que sabe divertirse como es debido. Odio cenar con palillos. Por eso resulta tan sexy cenar con un hombre. Nada me pone más que alguien con buen apetito.

Sigo navegando por internet, buscando.

—¿Sabías que los pingüinos son monógamos? —pregunto.

—Sí, formé parte de esa tribu una vez, pero me rebelé. Verás, las normas de las citas tradicionales ya no me limitan, y tampoco deberían limitarte a ti. Oh, espera, tú no tienes citas. ¿No?

Sonrío.

—Solo porque tú no lograste que cambiara de opinión no significa que nadie más pueda hacerlo.

—¡Ves! ESTÁS saliendo con ella.

—¡NO! ¡NO! Solo… Calla, por favor. Tienes que irte y… meditar. A tu escritorio. ¡Chist!

Respondo a preguntas durante toda la jornada, fingiendo que la noche anterior no le di una gran sacudida a mi pequeño mundo.


	17. 17 Noche

**17 Noche**

El domingo, en otra acampada vecinal, sigo recordando lo que ocurrió en la discoteca mientras busco en el móvil nuevos enlaces relacionados con ella. Qué extraño. Últimamente no ha estado nada activa en las redes. Apenas ha habido ninguna gran fiesta a la que se le haya vinculado desde esa afterparty a la que no me permitió asistir.

Noto, como en un segundo plano, que cinco chicos han estado entrando y saliendo del parque, montando la que creo que es la tienda más grande que he visto en la vida. Todo el mundo está metido en su saco de dormir comiendo nueces, bayas o malvaviscos. Me giro para mirar de nuevo la enorme tienda y me pregunto qué demonios está pasando.

—Oye, ¿sabes de quién es esa tienda? —le pregunto a la chica que hay junto a mí, una asistente frecuente a acampadas que se llama Rio y que está organizando sus cosas junto al saco de dormir.

Se gira para mirar la enorme tienda situada en el extremo de la zona de acampada y se encoge ligeramente de hombros.

—No tengo ni idea, pero está claro que quienquiera que sea quiere dar la nota.

Me río un poco y vuelvo al saco de dormir. Hace unos diez minutos que no han regresado los hombres, así que supongo que ya han terminado con la tienda.

Coloco el saco de dormir junto al de Rio. El sol se está poniendo y parece que todos se están relajando. Como necesito desconectar de ellos, tratar de relajarme y prepararme para dar caza a ya sabes quién la próxima semana, saco los auriculares, escucho algo de música, tendida bocarriba y mirando los rayos de sol que entran a través de las hojas de los árboles. A veces, una ráfaga de aire me enfría la piel y me agita el cabello.

Respiro hondo, disfrutando de la sensación de la hierba bajo mi ligero saco de dormir. Lo tengo desde hace años. Me lo llevé a mi primera fiesta de pijamas, en séptimo grado, y lo he usado en estas acampadas, aunque en estos años ha perdido relleno, pero me niego a tirarlo.

Rio me da unos toquecitos en el costado, me reincorporo un momento y extiendo el brazo para tomar un malvavisco que me ofrece. Entonces, de reojo, veo una figura oscura. Al girarme, veo a Lena Luthor bajando del coche mientras balancea una bolsa de viaje sobre el hombro. El corazón me da un vuelco. Me giro para mirar a Rio, veo que todos observan a Lena y se susurran cosas al oído. Fantástico.

Rio también la observa.

—No es la clase de persona que asista a nuestras acampadas.

Trago saliva y me centro en masticar el estúpido malvavisco que tengo en la boca.

Lena se dirige a su tienda mientras contempla el trabajo de sus empleados y coloca la bolsa de viaje en el suelo. Escudriña la multitud, buscando a alguien, siento que me vuelve a dar otro vuelco el corazón. Todos intentan actuar con toda la normalidad posible, pero noto que tienen la atención fija en la mujer con pantalones negros y blusa blanca que está de pie junto a una enorme tienda para diez personas. Al igual que la cara de Rio, las de los demás expresan un completo asombro mientras especulan, y es probable que empiecen a adivinar de quién se trata.

Una joven con el cabello rubio rojizo se tropieza.

—¿Luthor? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunta mientras el pecho le sube y baja demasiado rápido.

Luthor la mira. Parece tratar de ubicarla cuando la rubia habla de nuevo.

—¡Tammy! — le dice casi entre risas y preparada para explotar—. Tammy, del Ice Box, ¿recuerdas? Estuviste allí con tus amigos y yo con mis amigas…

—Oh, sí —murmura sin inflexión y, luego, levanta la mano a modo de despedida despreocupada—. Me alegro de verte, Tammy.

La deja boquiabierta un buen rato cuando ella se aleja y se dirige directamente (directamente) hacia mí. Oh, Dios. ¿Cuándo me ha visto?

—Ahora vuelvo —susurro a Rio, o tal vez a mí misma, mientras salgo del saco de dormir, me levanto y me sacudo el polvo. Siento que varios pares de ojos me siguen hacia Lena y su enorme tienda.

Oigo el crujido de la hierba y las hojas bajo mis pies mientras caminamos la una hacia la otra. Ella me sonríe y, una vez más, me sonrojo poco a poco.

—¿No estás un poco fuera de tu elemento, Luthor? —Me río. Lleva unos pantalones negros y holgados que le cubren las largas piernas y una camisa blanca que moldean sus perfectos senos.

Sonríe y me mira de arriba abajo.

—Estaba buscándote.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaría aquí? —pregunto.

Entonces recuerdo que se lo dije en Tunnel. Siento una leve calidez en el corazón al saber que ha venido esta noche a buscarme. ¿Por qué?

Hago un gesto hacia la tienda.

—Bonita casita la que tienes ahí. Se ríe.

—¿Casa?

—Sí, ahí caben… ¿Cuántas? ¿Unas diez personas?

—Solo planeaba alojar a dos —dice con una voz profunda. Le arqueo una ceja.

—¿Dos?

—Sí —añade—. Tú y yo.

Se me atasca la respiración en la garganta.

—Mmm, yo voy a dormir con Rio junto al roble. —Señalo los sacos de dormir.

Frunce el ceño.

—¿Dónde está tu tienda?

—No tengo, solo necesito el saco de dormir.

Me mira como si estuviera loca.

Me río.

—¿Siempre tienes que ser el centro de atención? Sabes que todos van a dormir en sacos de dormir, como yo, ¿no?

—No me importan los demás, me importas tú. —Me mira con esos ojos verdes letales—. Así que vas a dormir en mi tienda.

Antes de poder protestar, me agarra de la mano y me lleva a la tienda.

—Espera, tengo que coger el saco de dormir.

—No lo necesitas, te he traído uno —responde a mi espalda mientras continúa tirando de mí hacia la tienda.

Una vez dentro, veo que su tienda no es para diez personas; seguro que es para unas veinte. El techo mide casi dos metros de alto. Hay un enorme saco de dormir ya dentro que parece más bien un colchón.

No puedo evitar reírme.

—¿Qué? —Me está sonriendo y su aspecto es tan delicioso que me río más fuerte.

—Nada.

Me siento en el colchón/saco de dormir y doy unas palmaditas en la superficie para que se siente junto a mí. Luthor me obedece y la cercanía de su cuerpo caldea el mío. No nos tocamos, pero siento su mano cerca de la mía. Atisbo su perfil por el rabillo del ojo: su perfecto perfil, esos labios tan sensuales y las pestañas negras y rizadas. Es demasiado hermosa. No tengo ni idea de cómo es posible que exista un ser humano como ella.

Me he quedado pensando en la chica del cabello rubio rojizo. Y en sus largas piernas.

Sus labios. Sus pechos.

Y en si se ha acostado o no con ella.

—Apuesto a que esa chica fue una buena novia —susurro. Me mira con un brillo en los ojos.

—Soy una dama y no cuento esas cosas.

—Solo lo haces.

—Exactamente. —Dios, me está tomando el pelo otra vez. Y yo soy un gran manojo de nervios, de deseo y obsesión.

Me pregunto sobre su vida sexual. He leído mucho al respecto. Sus actividades. De día, por la mañana, de noche, cuatro mujeres al día a veces…

¿Y por qué no? La energía sexual corre por sus venas. Su cuerpo vibra con ella.

—¿Es cierto que solo te acuestas cuatro veces, como máximo, con una mujer porque tu número favorito es el cuatro…?

—También como bebés.

—¡Lena! En serio.

—¿Malgastas toda esta energía pensando en mí? —pregunta, y parpadeo—. ¿De verdad?

—No —digo—. De hecho, dos minutos tratando de entenderte me dejan exhausta.

—No trates de entenderme —sugiere con amabilidad.

Abro un paquete de malvaviscos. Me giro y la veo acostada, apoyada sobre el codo, mientras me observa con curiosidad.

Saco un malvavisco y se lo coloco en la mano. Me meto uno en la boca.

—¿Es para comérselo? —bromeo.

Se ríe porque me sale la voz amortiguada por el enorme malvavisco. Yo también me río y ella se mete el malvavisco que le he dado en la boca.

Qué labios. Qué boca…

La lujuria me arrasa como un tren a toda velocidad, de repente, intento pensar en algo, excepto en lo cerca que estamos.

Las voces se apagan en el exterior y ya ha oscurecido. El viento sacude los árboles y bostezo.

—¿Estás cansada?

Me acuesto de lado y me enfrento a Lena, que me mira con una expresión en los ojos que no puedo describir mientras espera una respuesta.

—Sí… Creo que es hora de apagar las luces. —Echo un vistazo al saco de dormir, luego, la vuelvo a mirar a ella.

El aire parece cambiar, me aclaro la garganta y me vuelvo a meter otro malvavisco en la boca.

¿Se supone que ahora tengo que ponerme el pijama? ¿Debería meterme en el saco y dormir? ¿Qué pasa si ella no quiere dormir todavía?

Dejo de hacerme preguntas cuando Lena se desabotona la blusa y la arroja por la tienda.

Lo siguiente que ven mis ojos son sus senos bronceados, podría compararlo con un costoso chocolate que deseo con ansias probar, pero no debo.

Se descalza, pero se deja los pantalones. Se le marcan los músculos de la espalda cuando se gira hacia mí, esta tan bien tonificada que no necesita de brasier, se mete en el saco de dormir. Hace calor esta noche, pero Lena Luthor sin blusa me hace sentir como si estuviera en una sauna.

Señala su saco de dormir; quiere que me una a ella. Comprenderla hace que se me acelere el triple el corazón y noto que el estómago empieza a dar vueltas de la emoción. O tal vez por el miedo o la ansiedad. Pero ¿qué esperaba cuando dijo que quería la tienda para las dos? Ni idea. Lo único que sé es que me siento como la próxima en la cola para montarme en una enorme montaña rusa y quiero subir, llevo mucho tiempo esperando, pero parece que no puedo moverme. Quiero quedarme en la cola un poco más. Sin embargo, esta montaña rusa tiene las manos apoyadas detrás de la cabeza y me observa con una mirada tan penetrante que me inunda una oleada de adrenalina.

Respiro hondo, camino hasta mi bolsa, desato la tira del vestido, atado al cuello, lo deslizo lentamente por mi cuerpo hasta que me quedo en bragas y sujetador. Alcanzo la bolsa, me pongo una gran camiseta de algodón para dormir. Lena sigue contemplándome, invitándome a meterme en su saco de dormir. Me dirijo hacia ella con los pies descalzos y siento el suave crujido de la hierba bajo el suelo de la tienda.

Abre la solapa del saco de dormir. Me deslizo en su interior y me aseguro de que hay algo de distancia entre las dos, porque no quiero parecer ansiosa. Me acomodo en el sorprendentemente agradable saco de dormir y miro al techo. Oigo el suave parloteo del exterior, el canto de los grillos y el viento que remueve las hojas. Siento el cuerpo de Lena junto a mí. Su calor, su perfume. No me atrevo a mirar porque sé que, si lo hago, puede pasar cualquier cosa. Estamos rodeadas de varias decenas de personas, pero, en el interior de la tienda, estamos en una burbujita. Solos ella y yo. Nadie más. Y eso me asusta muchísimo.

Siento que Lena se mueve y se abre paso con una mano hacia mi vientre y mi cintura para tirar de mí hasta que pega mi espalda a sus senos.

Madre mía, estoy haciéndole la cucharita. O ella a mí. Joder.

Me centro en respirar. Tengo la cabeza metida debajo de su barbilla y noto cómo le suben los senos con cada respiración. Su calor atraviesa mi camiseta de algodón, me calienta el vientre y la espalda. Tiene la cara tan cerca de la mía que, si me girara, le rozaría los labios con los míos.

Muevo el brazo de forma nerviosa para cubrir el suyo y ella gira la mano para entrelazarla con la mía.

Lo único que oigo es el latido de mi corazón en el pecho y el sonido del pulso en los oídos. Solo por estar así con ella me pierdo a mí misma. Me hace sentir un millar de cosas distintas, así que me acurruco más cerca de ella, como temeraria que soy, me digo a mí misma que no hay nada malo en desear un poco de calidez. Aunque aquí no hace frío. Me acaricia la cabeza, me agarra más fuerte y me da un besito en la coronilla. La sensación que me provoca cuando lo hace es indescriptible. Siento mariposas en el estómago y la garganta seca. Quiero girarme, abrazarla y besarla, porque sentir su enorme pecho contra el mío me vuelve loca. Me envuelve del todo, me sostiene entre sus brazos. Esos brazos cálidos. Nunca me he sentido tan segura como al ser arrastrada contra su pecho, rodeada por ella.

Abro los ojos y oigo las voces del exterior. Se oyen movimientos, risas y la luz del sol brilla a través del techo de la tienda.

El techo de la tienda.

El techo de la tienda de Lena Luthor.

Lena Luthor, que ahora mismo está acostada debajo de mí. MAAADRE MÍA.

Tengo el brazo extendido sobre su pecho y la cabeza en la curva de su hombro.

Mi pierna descansa sobre su cuerpo, entre las suyas.

¿Qué narices pasa conmigo? Joder.

Lo segundo que noto es que es puro músculo. Vale.

El corazón me va tan rápido que noto que amenaza con salirse del pecho y escapar.

Empiezo a zafarme de Lena y la siento moverse para estrecharme con más fuerza. Gruñe un poco y baja el brazo ligeramente.

Intento liberarme más y su mano acaba extendida en mi trasero. Su mano sobre nalga. Intento contener el pánico y otras emociones mientras me las arreglo para tumbarme de espaldas. Lena se mueve de nuevo. Me arrastra contra ella y jadeo. La muy cabrona está despierta, ¿no?

Tiene la cara apoyada entre mis pechos.

—¡Lena! —grito en un susurro. Permanece en silencio. —¡Lena, por el amor de Dios, alguien podría entrar en cualquier momento, aparta la cara de mis tetas!

Ante esto, se ríe y levanta la cabeza, mirándome en silencio.

Se me corta la respiración. Está guapísima. Con la mirada perezosa, el cabello despeinado y el cuerpo deliciosamente cálido mientras sostiene el mío. Siento un aleteo en la boca del estómago. Agacha la cabeza.

—No te enfades conmigo —me susurra en el cuello. Su voz suena incluso más profunda por la mañana. Gruño para mis adentros porque mi ira desapareció en el momento en que abrió los ojos y me sonrió.

No respondo porque sé que me va a traicionar la voz.

Me vuelve a mirar. Frunzo el ceño e intento dirigírselo a ella, pero creo que no funciona, porque sonríe, vuelve a agachar la cabeza hasta mis pechos, luego, se mueve hacia abajo.

Me planta un beso en el vientre, se levanta y me da otro beso en el cuello.

—¿Estás enfadada conmigo? —vuelve a preguntar. Ni siquiera sé lo que me ha preguntado.

—¿Qué? —contesto.

Me da un beso en el hombro, me toma de la mano y me besa el dorso de la muñeca. Sostiene mi mano en la suya, jugando con los dedos.

—¿Estás enfadada conmigo? —bromea, me coloca el cabello detrás de la oreja en un movimiento que, de repente, me inunda de anhelo.

—Sí, estoy enfadada. Estoy enfadada porque… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No puedo acostarme contigo.

Se ríe.

—No puedo acostarme contigo, Luthor. No lo haré.

Tiene una mirada cristalina mientras me pasa el pulgar por el brazo.

—Sí, lo harás, Kara —afirma.

—No lo haré —respondo.

Toda la alegría se desvanece de sus ojos y se queda en silencio. Me estudia, y casi oigo el mecanismo de su cerebro girando mientras se pregunta cómo derribar mis muros.

—¿Hay un hombre u otra mujer en tu vida?

—¡No!

—Entonces no veo el problema.

—El problema es… —Señalo con el dedo hacia la cremallera de la tienda—. Tammy… y las demás chicas. ¡No quiero ser una de ellas!

—Entonces no seas una de ellas —me susurra al oído.

Cuando se ofrece a llevarme a casa para que pueda cambiarme para ir a la oficina esta mañana, ni siquiera bromeamos.

—Ven aquí para que te bese —me persuade desde el asiento de enfrente en la parte trasera del Rolls-Royce. Me siento vulnerable y salvaje, como si alguien acabara de abrirme y de echar un vistazo en mi interior. Sabe que la deseo y veo, por la expresión de sus ojos, que no va a parar hasta que me consiga. Me estremezco—. Kara —dice cuando estamos llegando a casa.

—No podemos seguir haciendo esto.

—Kara, lo voy a intentar todo para tenerte en mi cama —contesta con una mirada famélica y abrasadora.

Mi cuerpo responde y tengo que esforzarme al máximo para no saltar sobre ella, rodearla y dejar que me bese como una estúpida, como siempre hace.

—Gracias, Luthor —murmuro mientras el coche se detiene delante de mí edificio.

—Lena —replica en un murmullo mientras me bajo del vehículo.

Me detengo y la miro. Me siento como si la estuviera besando otra vez cuando cedo y murmuro:

—Lena.

Me mira la boca como si estuviera pensando en besarme de nuevo. Como si escuchar su nombre de mi boca fuera como una caricia…, tal vez en …. Dios mío, ¿en qué estoy pensando?

Me alejo y salgo corriendo escaleras arriba.

El jueves, me invita a cenar.

Mi corazón pega saltos y brincos en el pecho (te desea, Kara, te persigue sin disimularlo), pero mi cerebro acaba con esa ridiculez. No puedo arriesgarme a que me vean más periodistas, a que se descubra la verdadera historia. También me asusta verla de nuevo en una especia de cita. ¿Acaso no recuerdo lo que pasó la última vez?

Le digo que estoy ocupada y ella simplemente me contesta:

OK.

Me pregunto si mi negativa le tranquiliza o si, por el contrario, le frustra. Mi propia frustración sexual es tan intensa que les ruego a mis amigas que vayamos a nuestro restaurante japonés favorito porque necesito terapia de chicas. Distracción. De verdad que necesito dejar de pensar en ella.

Pero parece que las dos han averiguado, por el boca a boca y el mejor amigo de todo el mundo, internet, que Luthor estuvo en la acampada de Acabemos con la Violencia, y no pueden creerse que fuera a buscarme después de la cita en Tunnel.

—De acuerdo, deja que me aclare. Esta chica, una cabrona por excelencia. que no te conoce de verdad, ¿está dispuesta a hacer lo que Maggie y yo no hacemos? — dice Nia.

—No es para tanto. Me acompañáis a pintar murales, sois un gran apoyo.

—Quiere un revolcón, esa es una gran motivación. Maggie y yo, en cambio, no queremos nada de ti, excepto tu amistad.

—¿Quiere un revolcón? Eso lo tiene cuando quiere. Su cuerpo lo pide a gritos. —Me sonrojo—. Seguro que lo consigue en otra parte.

—Sal y emborráchate, diviértete y acuéstate tú también con alguien — contesta Nia.

No he dormido nada y estoy cansada.

—No estoy preparada para eso —me quejo.

—Lo estarás cuando te hayas tomado unas cuantas copas.

—¿Te preocupa que te guste? —pregunta Maggie.

—No. Esto no es una relación, solo estoy preocupada porque sea mucho más que una mujeriega. Es bastante guay.

—Al principio de la relación, es tan estresante y a la vez tan emocionante no saber lo que piensa —comenta Maggie.

—Oh, créeme, lo único en lo que está pensando es en meterse entre tus piernas —responde Nia.

—Cuando dices que estás preocupada —dice Maggie—, ¿te refieres a que estás preocupada porque te desea o a que puede que no seas tan fuerte como pensabas, lo bastante como para resistirte a ella?

—Me estoy resistiendo a ella. De no haber sido así, esa noche podría haberle quitado la ropa y haberla destrozado.

—¡Kara! —Maggie frunce el ceño—. Negar tus deseos físicos solo provoca que estés más obsesionada. Fóllatela y céntrate en el artículo; ella seguirá adelante tras darte un montón de información.

—Cierto —concuerdo con ella.

—Y pensarás con más claridad —añade Maggie.

La idea de hacerlo con Lena me está volviendo loca.

—Me parece que es peligroso.

—Es una misión suicida. No me gusta —dice Nia.

—Más peligroso es seguir prologando lo inevitable cuando Lena mueva ficha. Termina con esto y escribe el artículo —responde Maggie.

Acostarme con Lena. Cada vez estoy más obsesionada con eso.

Eso es lo que Nia está haciendo de momento, mantiene relaciones sexuales esporádicas. Es extraño el efecto tan profundo que pueden tener en mi vida amorosa las circunstancias de la gente que me rodea, como Nia. Pero así es. Toda mi vida he sido reacia a tener algo con una chica.

¿Y ahora decido que quiero acostarme con ella?

¿En serio?

Es como caer en el abismo más profundo del mundo al despertarte de una siesta.

Tengo trabajo que hacer. Yo quería ser profesional; no estaba en mis planes acostarme con ella para averiguar cómo es.

Mi vida ha girado en torno a los estudios, el trabajo, mi madre, un fantástico empleo, Nia y Maggie. ¿Las chicas? Somos amigas desde el colegio, fuimos al instituto juntas e incluso sobrevivimos a los años de universidad cuando Maggie se marchó. Quedábamos para ponernos al día en Navidad, Acción de Gracias y en verano.

Las tres «vivimos» el tema de Paul. Era muy agradable y estaba muy enamorado de Nia. Yo fantaseaba con conocer a mi propio Paul. Paul era a lo que Maggie y yo aspirábamos. Hasta que hizo lo que hizo y nuestra amiga se quedó completamente destrozada y nosotras luchamos para ayudarla a seguir adelante. Maggie lo superó, todavía cree que ahí fuera hay personas buenas, como Esmeralda. Yo, por otra parte, desarrollé un miedo al amor que me hizo decidir evitar que me rompieran el corazón a toda costa. Y, por lo tanto, también me hizo evitar el sexo y centrarme en el trabajo.

A Nia y a mí nos gustan los tíos, pero no los queremos cerca; de este modo, no nos hacen daño. Y nos sentimos afortunadas por saberlo. Estamos en el armario de las chicas listas, donde van todas las chicas que no quieren que les rompan el corazón nunca. ¿Verdad?

Aunque es cierto que Esmeralda nos demuestra que estamos algo equivocadas cuando Maggie viene a almorzar toda emocionada y sonrojada; resulta un poco deprimente. Pero solo necesitamos una historia de otro chico como Paul para recordar que estamos en lo cierto y reforzar nuestros objetivos. Lo que importa son nuestros trabajos, nuestras madres y nuestras amigas.

Aunque ahora ya no estoy tan segura.

Ahora me paso el día pensando en el cuerpo de Luthor. Tal vez, elegí la carrera incorrecta. Debería haber sido química o médica. Porque sigo preguntándome por qué me atrae tanto. Sigo deseando enloquecer, hacer lo que quiera con ella para luego ver que me deja tirada y escribir sobre ello.

—Kara está callada, creo que está planeando algo —dice Nia en tono preocupado.

Gimo y niego con la cabeza.

—No te acuestes con Lena, Kara, con ella no —murmura Nia. La miro y asiento con la cabeza.

Lo que tiene contar con tan buenas amigas como Maggie y Nia es que estamos decididas a arreglar la vida de las demás. Así que ahora Nia y Maggie están decididas a solucionar la mía. Y si no pueden, parece que están preparadas para liarme con algún chico.

—Está bien, con Lena no, pero se me ocurre alguien. El primo de Esmeralda es un partidazo —insiste Maggie—. Ahora Luthor te atrae porque…

—Porque es Luthor —gruñe Nia.

—Bueno, es cierto —accede Maggie—. Pero has estado centrada en el trabajo demasiado tiempo. Los extremos son malos hasta en las dietas, el sexo o la abstinencia.

—Chicas, parad. No quiero una cita, ¿vale? Quiero asegurar mi carrera profesional antes de dejar que ningún chico me lleve a dar una vuelta… Mirad, no os preocupéis —les digo—. Desde ahora, me limitaré a trabajar hasta que termine el artículo —prometo.

Imagino su carne contra la mía, a ella deslizándose en mi interior, su boca sobre la mía, sus gemidos al alcanzar el orgasmo… Ojalá las cosas fueran distintas, ojalá pudiera tenerla. Pero solo puede darme esto, esta historia, ¿no?

No es una mujer que le dé más a nadie y yo no soy el tipo de mujer que cambiará toda su vida por el loco sueño del amor. Pero ¿qué pasaría si me permito pasar una noche, una sola noche, con ella?


End file.
